


Double Trouble

by Goth_Kitty



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Character Bashing, Clubbing, Consensual Non-Consent, Drunk Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fetish, Fetish Clothing, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Heavy BDSM, Implied Relationships, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Major Character(s), Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mild S&M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Open Marriage, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Past Drug Use, Past Sexual Abuse, Prostitution Roleplay, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rating: M, Rough Sex, S&M, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex on a Car, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Wall Sex, bdsm club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 41
Words: 60,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goth_Kitty/pseuds/Goth_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU WWE. Rated "Explicit" for a reason - warnings in 'Notes' section. Kellie Alice Hart & Tammy Calloway are best friends that have grown up "in the business" together and work for the WWE- Tammy as a Diva & manager of The Sheild & Kellie as a retired wrestler turned trainer/mentor. Together, and often with The Shield (& others) in tow, they cause mayhem but they have a ton of fun in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware that this story will contain (either here or in future chapters) sex, swearing, same sex activity, references to rape and drug use and BDSM activity. If any of this offends then please do not read on.
> 
> I am writing this mainly for fun as my girlfriend wanted me to write a fan fiction with us in it in an alter ego version of ourselves. So I would appreciate it if you read it for what it is - just for fun more than anything. Again if you are not a fan of "writer putting themselves in the story", best not to read this.
> 
> Notes for the reader:
> 
> Tammy Calloway (21 at the beginning of the story) – Mark Calloway's (The Undertaker) daughter, in a polyamorous relationship with all 3 members of the Shield although Dean Amborse is her main partner (she is his collared sub). 
> 
> Appearance: Like Angelica Love. Ring character: Like AJ Lee personality-wise, complete head case. Nationality: American. Real life face claim: Vanessa Louis - model.
> 
> Kellie Alice Hart (32 at the beginning of the story) – Bret Hart's daughter, in relationship with Dwayne Johnson (The Rock). Roman Reigns is her collared sub. Appearance: Total Goth, covered in tattoos, had black and pink dreads/falls in her hair, pierced nose, belly button, tongue, lip ring, several rings in her ears from lobes right around the cartilage. 
> 
> Ring character: imagine a cross between Luna Vachon and Daffney and you'll be half way there - basically crazy Goth bitch. Nationality: British-Canadian. Face claim in real life: Nancy Harry - an alternative model.
> 
> After much deliberation, and consolations with the girlfriend, I have decided that I will be keeping Owen Hart alive for this story. I will explain how he survived his accident on May 23rd 1999 at some point in this story.
> 
> I refer to The Shield by their real names in this story. Names below for those who do not know them:
> 
> Jonathan Good – Dean Ambrose  
> Colby Lopez – Seth Rollins  
> Leati Joseph "Joe" Anoa'i – Roman Reigns
> 
> I also refer to The Undertaker by his real name of Mark Calloway and CM Punk by his real name of Phil Brooks. The Undertaker is also still married to Sara Calloway and it is implied that he has always been married to her in this story's universe.

Kellie opened her eyes and grumbled when the bright sun hit her eyes. She rolled over away from the window and buried herself away into the blankets. That's the last time I let Tammy, Jon, Colby and Joe talk me into late night partying. I'm too old for this shit. She became aware of somebody sitting on the four poster bed and start poking her. It was her partner Dwayne Johnson. He was dressed only in plain black pyjama bottoms.

"Fuck off," she complained from under the blankets.

Dwayne grinned. All he could see was the top of her head and her pink and black dreads trailing across the pillow behind her. "Well, you shouldn't go partying if you can't handle it, you old woman."

That usually got a reaction out of her. Kellie pulled the blankets off and tried to punch him from where she was lying but she couldn't reach. Moving hurt her head. Dwayne chuckled. That million dollar smile was a massive turn on for Kellie but she was determined not to give in. It was proving very difficult.

"If you're going to be a pain in the ass, go away and be annoying somewhere else. Or at least make yourself useful and make me some coffee!" She complained. Normally she was a big tea drinker, but she didn't trust Dwayne to be able to make a decent cup of tea – Americans don't know shit about making tea, Kellie would often tease – and secondly she had a hangover so she felt she needed coffee on this occasion.

Climbing onto the bed, Dwayne straddled her and pinned her heavily tattooed arms to the mattress. "How about I make myself useful in another way".

He dipped his head down and locked her in a kiss. Pinned under the Samoan and the blankets, Kellie wasn't able to escape despite her struggles and couldn't resist him any longer. She readily returned the kiss. He slowly kissed his way along her jaw line and down her neck. Realising one of her arms, Dwayne pulled the blankets out of the way, shifting himself in order to make moving it easier. The blankets fell off the end of the bed, revealing her naked tattooed body. Kellie had chosen to sleep naked the previous night. She generally did in the summer anyway. She blamed her Canadian and British heritage for not being able to deal with the Florida heat; she was too used to the cold.

Dwayne continued his way down her body, kissing his way across her breasts. Kellie took a sharp intake of breath and whimpered gently as he began to toy with her nipples with his tongue. He continued down her inked abdomen, pausing above her womanhood. She was horny as hell now and he knew it. A wicked grin crossed his face and he pushed himself up onto his knees.

"I could just leave you in this state now," he stated.

Kellie scowled. "Not if you value your life."

Despite her small stature, Kellie was like a Terrier type dog when she got into a bad mood. She sat up and ran her hand across the front of his pyjama bottoms, feeling the growing erection underneath. Dwayne let out a low growl. She added "if you leave me lying here, horny and unsatisfied, you'll just end up leaving yourself in the same state. It's not like you can pretend you're not turned on right now." She gently squeezed his bulge to make her point.

Pulling her onto his lap and wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, they locked lips again, only there was more intensity to it this time. Lying her down back down on the bed, Dwayne shed his pyjama bottoms, revealing his now fully erect manhood. Kellie, propped up on her elbow, smiled mischievously. Crawling back over her Dwayne rested his full weight on his forearms and looked down at his lover as she lay back down fully and shifted her legs so that he could manoeuvre himself between them.

Kellie wrapped her legs around him. Dwayne didn't rush himself. He thrust slowly into her. He could feel her finger nails cutting into his back. There would be more scratches and cuts for him to explain away but, at that moment, the two of them were too caught up in each other to care. When the climax of their love making came, they lay in each other's arms for a while.

"I still want my coffee," Kellie murmured.

Dwayne chuckled and got up to make it, not bothering to put any clothes on. It was only the two of them in his Miami home so he wasn't worried about wandering around the house naked. Kellie retrieved the blankets from the floor and pulled them over herself after propping herself up on her pillows. The air conditioning was beginning to make her feel a little cold but it felt good on her head. At least her headache wasn't as bad. Part of her wished they could have morning sex more often. She enjoyed it. But with Dwayne being here, there and everywhere making movies, or promoting them, and her being a trainer/mentor for WWE now she had retired from active wrestling due to injury, it wasn't very often they got to spend quality time together.

Despite this, Kellie considered herself extremely lucky to be in the position she was in. Dwayne was the best thing that had happened to her. Even though they had known each other for a number of years as a result of both working for the WWE, it was only fairly recently that they had finally admitted how they felt about each other and became a couple. It had been May 2nd 2011 they had got together; not a difficult date for Kellie to remember as it was his birthday.  
Kellie's father, Bret "Hitman" Hart, had been rather reluctant to see his daughter dating a wrestler again. Her brief relationship with Jeff Hardy had been a complete disaster and Bret didn't want his 'little girl' getting hurt again. But when he saw how happy they were together, he had relented and given them his blessing.

Dwayne treated her like a princess. He understood her. He had become that reason for Kellie to finally decide to settle down – for the most part. Although he wasn't into the BDSM lifestyle himself, Dwayne accepted that it was part of who she was. He knew that Kellie couldn't ever live a strictly vanilla lifestyle. It wasn't who she was. He didn't have a problem with her going to fetish clubs and having a collared sub. Dwayne trusted Joe, what with them being family, so it wasn't an issue to him.

Kellie was jolted by her musing Dwayne returning with her coffee. Grabbing his discarded pyjama bottoms and pulling them back on, Dwayne said, "I'm about to make breakfast. You need to eat. I know what you're like."

"I'll have my coffee and a shower first, then I'll eat," Kellie promised.

Dwayne seemed to ponder something then his face split into that smile again. "Maybe I'll join you for that shower."

Kellie put her coffee down and forced herself to get out of bed. "How about we have that shower now? My coffee's way to hot to drink right now anyway."

The coffee, and breakfast, were to end up being forgotten about...


	2. Chapter 2

Tammy woke up that morning in the hotel room to find all three members of the Shield crashed out in various positions around the king-size bed. She was lying in the middle of the bed with Jon lying behind her in a spooning position, arms possessively wrapped around her. Joe was asleep on his back, next to them. Colby was curled up at the end of the bed. They were all completely butt naked.

Tammy couldn't help but grin every time she saw Joe's collar. It was more the fact that Kellie was tiny in stature in comparison to Joe and she was also four years older than him, yet he was her collared submissive. It made her want to laugh at times. But they were so cute together and Tammy had to admit that she hadn't seen Kellie as happy as she was now, with both Joe and Dwayne in her life.

Kellie had literally spent months looking for exactly the right collar for her Samoan sub, who she had affectionately nicknamed her “hound”. She had wanted a thick black leather collar, which could be padlocked at the back, had little studs on it and had a loop at the front for a leash. Most collars had one or two of the things she wanted, but not all four at the same time. Kellie had been at her wits end but had eventually found what she was looking for in New York when the five of them had gone to Torture Garden and made a weekend of it. 

Wriggling free of Jon's hold, Tammy sat up and figured out how to get off the bed without disturbing the three men. Figuring she could easily get through the space towards the end of the bed near to where Colby was asleep, Tammy lightly moved across the bed and jumped off the edge. For a moment she tried to decide if she needed either the bathroom or a cold drink first. Needing to pee won out. When she had finished she looked in the mirror. Tammy had forgotten to take her make up off the night before and now it was smudged all over the place. Scowling, Tammy grabbed her cotton wool and make up remover and spent a good ten minutes cleaning everything off. Next was to run a brush through her long blonde hair.

Opening the bathroom door Tammy poked her head out to see that Jon was awake. He was stood on the balcony wearing just his briefs, smoking a cigarette. Jon would get cranky if he didn't have that first cigarette of the day. Jon glanced round upon hearing the door, looked Tammy up and down and smirked, as if he was sharing a private joke with himself. The warm Florida breeze blew through the open balcony doors and it felt nice on Tammy's skin. The sun glinted off of her gold collar.

Jon put out the finished cigarette and wandered into the bedroom. Grabbing Tammy by the hair and yanking her head back, he kissed her roughly. Abruptly he stopped and let go of her hair, causing a disappointed whimper to escape from Tammy's mouth. 

He answered with a cocky grin. “You had plenty last night, you slut.” 

Tammy pouted at him, as he left her there standing in the middle of the room and went to the now vacant bathroom. Tammy went back to the bed, cuddling up to Joe. Although he was still asleep, Joe smiled in his sleep, rolled over and wrapped her up in his arms. It wasn't until Colby crawled up the bed and cuddled up behind her that Tammy realised he was awake too. Without saying a word, Colby pushed her long hair out of the way and gently started kissing the back of her neck and across her shoulder, as his hand slowly crept up her body to caress her impressive, and natural, H cup breasts. Tammy sighed and pressed herself back into him, feeling the growing erection digging into her backside.

Turning her head slightly, Tammy slipped a hand around, sliding her fingers into Colby's long two tone hair and pulled him in a kiss as he gripped her hips and began to thrust up against her. It was almost like the other man knew something was going on, as Joe chose that exact moment to wake up. He took in the make out session that was going on and broke into a sleepy looking smile, obviously enjoying the sight.

“I hope you didn't plan to leave me out,” he said.

Breaking away from Tammy, Colby grinned mischievously at the Samoan. “Of course not.”

Jon walked out of the bathroom to find the three of them blatantly making out and they weren't the least bit worried about his reaction. But Jon didn't get mad, like anyone else would if they found two men with their woman. If anything, he rather enjoyed seeing her with his team mates. It amused him too. Damn it if this woman didn't have the biggest sex drive going. 

Their arrangement was that only Colby and Joe could touch Tammy whenever they pleased. As Jon's sub she had to comply with whatever he wished. Within reason of course. There were limits though, that both Jon and Tammy had agreed on before Tammy had consented to be his collared sub. Jon watched the three of them for a while, just taking in the scene, as he leaned against the bathroom door frame with his arms folded across his chest. He knew it would only be a matter of time before they ended up having sex. Colby was already pulling Tammy up onto her hands and knees and positioning himself behind her, as Joe positioned himself under her. Grabbing Tammy's hair, Joe made her take his hardened manhood in her mouth. Colby slowly eased himself inside of her and slowly began thrusting into her. Tammy moaned around the Somoan's large organ as she was taken by the two men, as they grunted and moaned too.

“That's it, you filthy bitch,” Jon said from the other side of the room. “You let them treat you like the whore you are.”

There was nothing they liked more than Jon's dirty talk. Colby began to speed up and Joe was thrusting into her mouth, making her deep throat him. She couldn't move her head even if she wanted to as Joe still a hold of her by her hair. The two men were so close to climax but Tammy wouldn't be satisfied, even after having two men take her at the same time. When they were finished, the three of them collapsed in the middle of the bed, breathing hard and sweating.

Jon was hard as hell. Taking off his briefs, he sauntered towards the bed. He would have her himself. Jon climbed onto the bed and pulled Tammy up onto her knees by her hair. He pulled her around to face him. Her eyes were glazed over.

“Do you want it? Do you want me to fuck you?” Jon whispered in her ear.

Tammy nodded slightly and meekly. “Yes Master,” she answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Flashback.......

2010......

Kellie, Tammy and the three men that would eventually go on to become The Shield all initially met in Florida, on the developmental territories of the WWE. During a match that had involved The Undertaker, Kellie had taken a nasty fall, resulting in both her right hip and knee being virtually smashed to bits. She had spent months in hospital and in physiotherapy in order to learn to walk again. As a result, she would never wrestle again, not intensely anyway, but she was given the opportunity to become a trainer/mentor for the developmental territories and Kellie had taken it. She had been there ever since.

Tammy's father, Mark Calloway, had felt awful for what had happened. He felt responsible for causing the younger woman's retirement at such a young age. He had worked with Kellie's father, Bret Hart, for years and both men's daughters had been childhood friends. But Kellie told him straight that it had been an accident that nobody could have predicted, and he shouldn't beat himself up over it. Mark argued that she was letting him off too lightly.

Kellie was perched on the edge of the ring, going through her diary and working on her Ipad on the day when he walked in. Kellie had been informed a week or so before that there would be some new recruits joining the company and they would be coming to her and her fellow trainers for training and preparation for the main roster. She became aware of people walking in, glanced up. At first she didn't pay a huge amount of attention as it was the recruits arriving for that day's training. 

But as they filtered in and went off to either the rings, the mats or other equipment areas, that's when she saw the two new boys. She guessed this must be Colby Lopez and Leati Joseph Anoa'i. When Kellie's brain caught up with her and she laid eyes on the tall Samoan man, she very nearly fell off the ring. He was stunning! Leati Joseph Anoa'i was tall, had long black hair and it was obvious he worked out hard. Kellie found herself wondering if, under his clothes, his body matched what she thought he would look like naked.

When she became aware of someone giving her a shove in the shoulder, Kellie pulled herself back to reality. It was Tammy Calloway, one of the new girls that Kellie was personally training. Tammy always arrived early to get in some extra training before the others got there. She was determined to make it on her own merits, not just because her father was one of the biggest stars in WWE or because Kellie was a childhood friend of hers.

When Tammy had first come to the training facility, many people had thought Tammy was going to use her name and her friendship with Kellie to get ahead. But if anything, Kellie was probably ten times tougher on her friend than anyone else. Being friends outside of the business was one thing but, once you got in the ring, Kellie was a professional. She was also a member of one of the most famous wrestling families ever and she had a reputation making the new recruits work damn hard for a place on the main roster.

Tammy followed Kellie's line of sight and clocked the two newbies. “So, that would explain why I've just spent the past few minutes trying to get your attention but thought you were ignoring me.”

Kellie, feeling slightly foolish, smiled shyly. “Um, yeah, sorry, I got a bit distracted.” putting her diary and Ipad away, Kellie dragged herself into the ring to join the awaiting Divas-in-training.

Tammy took to Colby right away. She thought he was cute and proceeded to start flirting and chatting him up almost immediately and, within the week, she had talked him into going for a date. The Friday evening when they finished up training for the week, Kellie wished Tammy luck and jokingly told the two of them to not get into too much trouble, as she was still expecting them to turn up for training on Monday, date or no date. Within weeks they were officially dating.

Over the next few weeks, Kellie found it hard to concentrate with Joe around. She would often find any excuse to just watch him training in the ring with the other trainers and recruits. Not only was he nice to look at, Joe was also nice to talk to. But despite how she felt, Kellie just didn't have the courage to ask him out for that all important first date. 

It was the most random thing that ended up getting them out on that first date. It was late on a Thursday evening and Kellie thought she was the only person still left in the building, apart from the cleaners and the security guard. She was sat in one of the rings and had originally been sorting out her last bit of paperwork before calling it a night. That week had been incredibly busy and stressful and Kellie was on the verge of tears. It didn't help that she was hormonal. Stopping her paperwork, she went to her bag and pulled out her diary. She knew the signs; she was due on her period. As she got her diary, the small photo album she always kept with her fell out.

Picking it up, Kellie forgot about her paperwork and her diary, and looked through the photos. It was full of her favourite family photos; the ones she actually cared about like her parents, her grandparents and the two uncles she was – or had been – close to. It was the photo of her, as an eleven year old, with her uncle Davey-Boy Smith, at Summerslam Slam '92 that caused her to start silently crying. Even years later, she still missed him like crazy. She was glad she was on her own......or so she thought.

Joe was late leaving the building that evening. He had gotten into a telephone conversation in the changing room that had taken a lot longer than expected and, when he finished it and finally got to finish dressing and leave, everyone else had gone apart from the usual evening staff of cleaners and security. Or, at least, he thought they had gone. He spotted Kellie at on her own in one of the rings, looking incredibly sad, staring at what looked like a photo album. It looked like she had been crying.

“Hey,” he said quietly, approaching the ring with caution. “You okay?” Kellie nearly jumped out of her skin. Joe smiled apologetically. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.”

Frantically wiping the tears away from her face, Kellie try to force a smile. Dammit! He would have to go and find me when I look and feel like shit. She closed the photo album. “I, um, I'm fine.” 

Joe slid under the bottom rope and sat almost, cross legged, almost in front of her. He gently placed a hand on her arm. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes....” Kellie wasn't sure she sounded as convincing as she was hoping.

Joe paused and seemed to be thinking about something. “Look, I was wondering. Would you like to, maybe, go for a coffee or something? There's an all night cafe near here and Colby won't be home for hours yet, knowing him..... and I don't really fancy the idea of going back to an empty apartment.”

The offer was tempting. Kellie also faced the idea of going back to an empty apartment. She and Tammy shared a rented place not far from the training facility. From what she had heard from Tammy, Colby and Joe also shared an apartment nearby. Tammy and Colby were both out on yet another date and, from what Kellie could gather, they wouldn't be back especially early. It sounded like Tammy had her claws well and truly into Colby but he didn't seem to be complaining.

Packing up her paperwork and, with Joe's help, she took it back to the office area. She took up Joe's offer of that coffee. They walked together slowly towards the cafe, enjoying the warm summer evening and chatting all the while. Once they were at their destination and had ordered, Joe got up the courage to ask about the photo album. Kellie was a little reluctant to talk about. It was an area of her life she didn't like to talk about it with just anyone, especially after she nearly had a breakdown at one point thanks to her family. It took a lot for her to open up about it to somebody she didn't know so well.

Kellie pulled the photo album from her bag and slid it over to Joe's side of the table. “It's of my family........well, the ones I actually care about.”

With gentle coaxing from Joe, Kellie found herself opening up a little that evening; telling him some of why she didn't talk to about ninety percent of her living family apart from her parents and her uncle, Owen Hart. At the end of their unofficial date, Joe walked her home. Kellie saw Tammy's bedroom light was on. 

“I bet you a dollar Colby's up there too,” Joe said with obvious humour in his voice.

Kellie grinned. “I wouldn't put it past her considering how many times he's stayed over recently.”

With a parting kiss on the cheek, Joe headed back to his own apartment. Kellie let herself into her apartment. They had been right, by the sounds of it, Colby would be there for the night again. Kellie shook her head, smiled and headed for her own room. I swear, Tammy, you're the biggest slut I know, she thought good humouredly.


	4. Chapter 4

Present day.......

Kellie had just demolished a whole plate piled high with pancakes; she was now busy with her Ipad and her cell phone. She was dressed in black vest top and black jogging bottoms. Even though she had the week off, she was determined to keep on top of everything that was going on in the company. Just because she wasn't going to be around for the next few days, it didn't mean her prodigies could slack off.

“Don't you ever relax?” Dwayne asked from the opposite end of the table, as he finished his pancakes. He was wearing just jogging bottoms and was bare foot.

Kellie smiled sweetly back at him. “I do try but I'm a Hart. Relaxing isn't part of our vocabulary.”

Dwayne seemed lost in thought for a moment. “It means a lot to you, doesn't it.”

“Well, I may be unable to compete myself any more, but I just can't seem to keep away. If it means being in the mindset of a 24/7 mentor, then so be it.”

That was what Dwayne liked about her; her determination. Some would probably call it sheer stubbornness. She still retained a strong work ethic despite not being able to compete on the same level any more. Even though she wouldn't readily admit it, the fact that she had been forced to retire in her 20s as a result of breaking her hip and knee still bothered her. She could still wrestle when she trained the newbies that came to her, as the training camp wasn't at the same intensity and, if need be, she could sit out and get the other trainers to get in the ring with “the kids” as she fondly called them. But her body just couldn't take the 24/7 competing and travelling like it once could. 

Kellie's cell phone rang. It was Tammy. “I just wanted to see if you were still alive after last night,” Tammy said. 

Kellie heard the humour in her voice. She put the Ipad to one side. “You can shut it too. I've had grief from Dwayne all morning.”

“I bet that's not all you've had either.”

Kellie laughed out loud. “Yeah, and I bet you've been acting like the good little virgin that you are.”

At her end of the phone, Tammy stretched out lazily across the bed, still naked, feeling well and truly fucked and satisfied. She rested her head on Jon's lap as he sat on the bed, going through his emails on his Ipad. Jon, Colby and Joe were all now dressed, but Jon had told Tammy would have to stay naked in case any of them wished to use her body again. He looked down at her briefly, smiled that slightly sadistic smile and went back to his emails. 

The two women continued to talk for a while, despite the fact they had only seen each other the previous night. But they hadn't really gone out with the intention of talking the previous night. It had been a night for drinking, dancing and sex. They had all been working hard for the past few months and they were in desperate need of a complete blow out night. Colby had been the one who had found out about a fetish club in Miami that had recently opened and the five friends decided that, as they all had a week off coming up, they would hit the club and check it out.

Finishing her conversation with Tammy, Kellie went back to her Ipad to finish off her scheduling for when she returned to work. Once it was done, she leaned back in her chair, closed her eyes and took a relaxing deep breath. That's when he felt Dwayne's hands start rubbing her shoulders and neck. Kellie sighed and rested her head against his torso.

“Now you're done, you are going to relax for the rest of the week,” the Samoan told her very matter-of-factly. “Just for once, take some time out for you. Just forget everything else for a while. You work too damn hard sometimes. Have some fun.”

Kellie could feel herself becoming so relaxed that she wouldn't be able to move if he continued massaging her neck and shoulders as he was. “I wish it was that easy,” she whispered.

Dwayne leaned forward and gently kissed her. Kellie wrapped her hands around his neck and interlocked her fingers. She started kissing with such fire that Dwayne knew full well what she wanted. 

Breaking away from their kiss, Dwayne whispered, “damn it woman! We've had sex how many times already today?”

Kellie gave him the naughtiest of smiles from her upside-down position. “Last time I counted – four.”

Pulling her up from her chair and turning her around, he lifted her up onto the kitchen table. “How about I make it five?” 

Suddenly grabbing Kellie's hair, Dwayne yanked her head back and kissed her again. Just that one simple act was enough to get her incredibly wet. Kellie fumbled at Dwayne's waistband, finally getting them, and his briefs, past his waist and buttocks. The clothes dropped to the floor, forgotten. He was already semi-erect. Kellie took hold of his cock and began slowly running both of her hands up and down his shaft. It didn't take much encouragement to get him painfully hard.

Dwayne pushed her back onto the table and practically tore off her jogging bottoms and her knickers. There was lust burning in his eyes. Kellie arched her back and pulled her vest top, leaving her in just her bra. Dwayne slid his hands under her back, unclipping her bra and it was thrown across the room, exposing her breasts. Grabbing her roughly by the hips, Dwayne pulled her across the table into a better position and thrust into her so hard, Kellie cried out in both pain and pleasure. She loved it when she could drive him crazy without really trying; to the point where he could become so rough and animalistic with her. Kellie knew she probably wouldn't be able to walk properly afterwards.

Kellie ran her hands across her naked body and began playing with her breasts, knowing it turned him on big time, seeing her play with herself in any way. His fingers dug into her flesh as he continued to thrust hard into her, not caring at that point if he was hurting her. Dwayne was too far gone and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. Kellie flung her arms out above her head and arched her back, moaning loudly. Her Ipad and cell phone clattered across the floor but, luckily, didn't break. Kellie could feel an orgasm building.

“Harder......Dwayne.......please!” she begged, closing her eyes and trying to thrust against him although her motion was restricted by Dwayne's grip on her hips.

Hearing her beg tipped Dwayne over the edge. Picking up the pace, thrusting harder and faster. He could feel Kellie tightening hard around his cock as she came, crying out loudly. As he came, Dwayne cried out her name. Placing his hands either side of her prone body, Dwayne was breathing heavily. Bruises were already beginning to appear on Kellie's hips from where he had gripped so hard. Slowly Kellie sat up. When she slid off the table and attempted to stand, her legs gave out and Dwayne had to grab her and hold her upright. Lifting her up into his arms, Dwayne carried her into the front room. Kellie wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled into him. Being treated roughly in any capacity always made her feel weak afterwards. Dwayne sat himself on the sofa then stretched himself out, allowing Kellie to lay on top of him. Kellie closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his chest rising and falling.


	5. Chapter 5

Flash back.....

Autumn 2010.....

When Kellie and Tammy found out about Joe being a submissive and Colby being a pain slut, it hadn't been in the way they had expected. The women had been bored one Friday night and they had invited Joe and Colby over for drinks and pizza as it was cheaper than going out partying. At least that way, they wouldn't have to worry about getting all dressed up and worry about how much money they were spending. Having the better pay check, Kellie agreed to get in the alcohol and the ingredients for Tammy to make her famous home-made pizzas; a recipe she had gotten from her mother, Sara.

The two women were actually glad of the chance to just relax in old jeans and vest tops. The two men had the same idea, arriving in jeans and tee shirts. The evening had started off fairly normal until the alcohol started to kick in. They were all sat on the floor in the front room. Grinning mischievously like a child, Colby looked at his empty beer bottle then at the other three. 

“I reckon we should play Spin The Bottle – you know, Truth Or Dare.”

“Great idea!” Tammy exclaimed.

Kellie groaned inwardly. These type of things never seemed to end very well for her. For the first few spins the four of them asked each other very silly questions, like which Diva or Superstar they thought had the worst skin, the fattest arse or the worst dress sense; and they had a couple of silly dares like getting Tammy to flash her tits, which didn't take much encouragement on Tammy's part. When it came to Colby's turn again, he gave the bottle a good spin. The bottle spun around and landed on Kellie.

“Ooookay,” Colby said, deliberately making a point of taking his time. “What's the full story behind why you don't talk to your family?”

Normally, she would have freaked at the question, but maybe the beer has loosened her up a bit. Kellie hadn't even told Joe the whole story when they had gone for their unofficial coffee date a couple of months previous or on any of their dates since. She and Joe were getting close and she didn't want to scare him off. Part of her was a little apprehensive about answering but, figuring Joe would probably find out eventually, she decided to answer Colby honestly. 

Kellie paused for a moment before replying, “because they don't approve of my lifestyle......”

“Meaning? We need more details!” Colby demanded, practically bouncing up and down.

Kellie shook her head and smiled, chuckling, knowing Colby wouldn't drop it until she answered fully. “It's because I'm into BDSM big time.”

Joe nearly choked on his beer. The Samoan's reaction was priceless and caused Tammy and Colby to practically cry laughing. Joe looked at Kellie rather surprised. He had never thought that Kellie would be into such a lifestyle. Yes, okay, she was the stereotypical Goth girl, appearence-wise, but he had no idea that she was into something like that. But at the same time, it was the answer to his dreams. For years he had been looking for somebody to be his Mistress; his Domina. Previous partners had freaked at the idea and run out on him when Joe had admitted to being a submissive. But now, sat in front of him, was a woman who understood the lifestyle.

Deep down Joe had been aching to open up to her about his true feelings. There was something about her persona that turned him on; the way she was domineering and demanding of the recruits. She had a strong sense of self and didn't take any crap from anyone. He had lost count of the amount of times he had thought about her in the ring whilst pleasuring himself at night.

“Whilst we're on the subject, Mister Lopez, I couldn't help but notice that you're not exactly innocent,” Kellie countered. “You seem to have a bit of a thing for pain. I've seen how you react when you're having your ass handed to you by the other trainers.....you get that look in your eyes that makes it very obvious you're getting off on it.”

Colby seemed to blush slightly and broke eye contact. Obviously he had been hoping nobody had noticed. Kellie grinned. She had got him. Quietly he answered, “yes, I'm a pain slut.” He finally looked up, looked her in the eyes and smiled shyly. 

This admission made Tammy grin like a crazy bitch. Now that she knew this, Colby would no doubt be in a whole world of trouble. Kellie knew from experience that Tammy was into some pretty crazy shit so Colby being into pain would be right up her street.

Kellie walked into the kitchen with the intention of putting the dirty plates in the sink and to get more beer. But she had drunk one too many beers and she felt a little wobbly. Grabbing the worktop, Kellie closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths to steady herself. She was so busy trying not to collapse in a drunken stupor that she didn't even notice Joe walk into the kitchen.

“You alright?” Joe inquired.

Kellie nodded. “Yeah, I think so. It's just been a little while since I last drank. I should have paced myself a bit better.” She went to the sink, grabbed a glass from the cupboard above it and poured herself some water. She downed the water. 

When she turned back around, Kellie noticed how he was looking at her. Joe approached her, closing the space between them. “Was it true? All that stuff you said in the game?”

“About being into BDSM? Yes, it was all true.” Kellie paused and said, “I'm sorry I didn't tell you the entire truth about everything that went on with my family. Admitting that I'm into the fetish scene tends to send people running.”

“Not me.......” Joe answered. “In fact, I'm glad I know. I've been waiting for someone like you to come along.”

Kellie was slightly confused. Maybe it was the alcohol. “What do you mean?”

Joe was now standing really close to her. Kellie was pinned between the kitchen work top and Joe. He placed his hands either side of her and looked deeply into her eyes. “As this seems to be a night of admissions, I also have a confession to make. I enjoy the BDSM lifestyle too. You may find this strange coming from me but......I'm a submissive.....and I've been looking for my Domina......I think I've found her.”


	6. Chapter 6

Flash back......

Autumn – Winter 2010.

Before Kellie consented to collar Joe, they say down and agreed on a 'contract' of rules and limits between them that they would both agree to. During their talk, Kellie told him that she would have to train him and, when she felt he was ready for the commitment to her, then he would have his official collaring ceremony. So, until such time, Joe would be simply her submissive lover rather than her collared submissive. 

Having Joe in her life, coupled with the fact that they were now able to be more open with each other over their sexual preferences, was certainly having a positive effect on Kellie; to the point that her family, her friends and everyone at the training facility noticed the change in her. She seemed happier and more positive about life.

“So, who is he?” Owen Hart questioned his niece when he dropped by the training facility to help with training the recruits, something he did on a regular basis now that he, too, had retired from the ring. “Or is it a she? I can never tell with you sometimes.”

Kellie was watching some of the men training, deciding who she thought was ready to be put on TV as the bosses needed some fresh meat. She deliberately acted innocent. Without looking at him, she said, “I'm sure I don't know what you mean.”

Owen laughed. “Don't gimme all that. It's blatantly obvious you're getting some. So, come on, who is it?” He was practically jumping up and down like an overexcited child.

Kellie looked at him. There was no way he was going to shut up any time soon. Geez, if you're not the nosiest person on this planet, she thought. She looked over to the free weights area, where Joe was busy doing a work out. She moved closer to her uncle, so that he would be the only person to hear her. “You see the guy over in the free weights area?” She whispered, nodding over in Joe's direction.

Owen looked and let out a low whistle. “You have good taste there, girlfriend. If I wasn't already seeing someone, I'd probably bang him myself.”

Kellie nearly chocked on her energy drink. “Seriously, Owen. You're such a fucking pervert sometimes.” She tried to act all horrified but her face broke into a grin. 

Owen loved having the opportunity to wind her up; and he was one of the few people who totally support her lifestyle. Unlike the majority of her family, he didn't think she was mentally ill, a sexual deviant or a freak. But he would be a fine one to judge considering he was in a relationship with Harry Smith. That had made for an interesting conversation starter when it got out. There were those who disowned the two of them because of it. 

Admittedly Kellie had found the situation difficult at first. It screamed incest – but, at the same time, hadn't Owen always been there for her no matter what crazy shit she was involved in? Wasn't he always there as a source of support when she was having her nervous breakdown after the death her grandparents and the British Bulldog? You couldn't always control who you fell in love with, Kellie knew that much. So she had now reached a point where she at least accepted they were together even if she didn't completely approve.

It was inevitable that eventually both Bret Hart and Mark Calloway got wind of the fact their daughters were dating wrestlers. Rather than go charging in, they agreed they would wait to see if it was getting serious between their daughters and the men involved before they were questioned. Both men had become incredibly protective of their daughters after the “Jeff Hardy incident”, as they called it. 

In the early Noughties after the death of both of her Grandparents and the British Bulldog, Owen having his in-ring accident, her father having a stroke and her family turning against her over her sexual preferences, Kellie had been having a nervous breakdown. With everything happening near enough back to back and the pressures of her career on top of it, Kellie ended up reaching breaking point. She ended up spending time in a hospital for a while.

Jeff Hardy had taken advantage of her weak mental state and ended up mentally abusing her. He had very nearly dragged her down into his drug Hell but Kellie had been just abou strong enough to keep away from drugs. Once her father and her uncle had gotten wind of what was going on, with hard work and persuasion, they had gotten her out of the situation and taken her back to Canada to look after her. It had taken Kellie a long time to recover from her mental health problems and the mental abuse she had suffered at the hands of Jeff.

Some years later, when she had been eighteen, Tammy had become a surrogate for Chris Jericho and his wife. She had put her wrestling training on hold to do so and she had ended up with a bout of post natal depression afterwards. Again Jeff had preyed on that vulnerability although this time he had been more physical with Tammy than he had with Kellie. With the help of Tammy's parents, Kellie had desperately tried to get her out of the abusive relationship but it had ended up having the opposite effect, pushing Tammy away. Kellie had ended up having no choice but to step back from the situation and, in the end, Tammy found the strength on her own to leave him. She had turned up at Kellie's apartment late one night and had ended up staying.

The two women very rarely spoke about what they had been through; not to other people anyway. Colby didn't know and Joe only knew a tiny portion of the story. They hoped they wouldn't have to ever talk about it again full stop. Not only had Jeff nearly destroyed them, he almost destroyed their friendship.


	7. Chapter 7

Before Kellie knew it, her week off had gone and she was back at work. Although she felt well rested and certainly had a spring in her step thanks to having plenty of sex sessions, there was that little part of her that would love to have more time with Dwayne. But at the same time, she knew she would get bored silly if she played the whole 'stay at home girlfriend' living off Dwayne's money. 

It wasn't her style either. On balance she preferred earning her own money and having her independence. She had lived the nomadic lifestyle once – it wouldn't be much of a chore to do it again. But she was too settled with Dwayne to be like that again; not any time soon anyway.

The first evening, after returning to work, she came home to find a pile of scripts and other related paperwork strewn across the kitchen table. Dwayne was sat at the table, a look of concentration on his face as he went through it all. By the looks of it, his agent had paid a visit and Dwayne would soon be off on another movie project. Her heart sank, but that was the way things were when you were in a relationship with an actor. Kellie walked up behind him and gently wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Any movies there that look like they're worth it?” She asked.

Dwayne nodded thoughtfully. “A couple – the Hercules one looks like it could be interesting.”

Kellie moved round him, sat herself down on his lap and took a look at the Hercules script. “Now, if I remember correctly from the original version, our dear friend Arnie spent the movie not wearing an awful lot.......I think it would be a good choice.”

Dwayne wrapped his arms around her and rested his head against hers. “Not that you're being bias or anything and wanting me to get naked.”

“Of course not.....”

It ended up being the Hercules project that Dwayne took and it wasn't long before he was packing his bags to leave for filming. He would be away for around 3 months. The morning he left, he left early that morning. Kellie was sat up in bed watching him as he wandered about the room, getting his last few bits and pieces together before his trip. She was fighting the urge to cry; something she had to deal with every time he left.

Dwayne sat down on the bed. He gently cupped her face in his hands and placed gentle kisses across her lips. A single tear trickled down Kellie's cheek. Pulling away Dwayne wiped the tear away. 

“I'll be back before you know it,” he said gently. 

Kellie wasn't looking forward to it. She always struggled to get through those lonely days without him and this time would be no exception. It wasn't so bad during the week as Kellie spent a lot of time working, and she was usually exhausted by the time she arrived home; only finding enough energy to eat and then pretty much passed out as soon as she got into bed. 

Weekends were the hardest. It was when she didn't have work to distract her that she noticed Dwayne's absence more. She missed Dwayne's company. Him holding her at night; his gentle breathing; that distinctive scent he had. By the end of the first month she was going almost crazy with loneliness.

It was Jon's idea to take charge of a plan to attempt to make Kellie feel better. Kellie had been talking to Tammy on the phone on a regular basis, so the men got to hear about how down and lonely Kellie was feeling. The four of them all had keys to Dwayne and Kellie's home. With the prospect of a long weekend coming up for the four of them, Jon fancied having some time alone with Tammy so, with some gentle coaxing, he managed to convince Joe and Colby to go to Kellie's home and surprise her with a visit. They didn't take much persuading. 

“She seriously needs to get laid,” Jon stated, “and you two are the perfect men for the job.” 

The two men got there Friday afternoon and got everything ready. Joe made sure there were restraints and toys in the bedroom and changed the bedding. Colby got fresh coffee ready as he knew Kellie would be needing something when she got home. The plan was to get a take away later that evening as there was no way the three of them would want to cook. 

When Colby saw Kellie's car pull into the drive, he sent Joe off to the bedroom to wait for him to bring Kellie up to the room. Kellie had instantly guessed something was going on when she saw the car in the drive. She had received a text message on her cell phone from Jon, telling her to expect company for the weekend. Opening the door, she was greeted by Colby and a mug of coffee.

“Good evening, beautiful,” he said with his sweetest smile, handing her the coffee.

Kellie took the coffee and downed a good portion of it in one go. She needed the caffeine. It had been a crazy week and she was mentally and physically drained. “Jon warned me to expect company this weekend,” she said, putting the almost empty mug down on the kitchen counter.

Colby nodded. “You sounded like you needed it.” With a cheeky grin, Colby added, “and I think Jon wanted some time on his own with Tammy.”

“Ah, so you two got kicked out then.”

“Yeah, something like that.....” Approaching Kellie and placing his hands on her hips, he added, “but I'm not complaining. It means I get to be with you.” Colby had that wicked glint in his eyes. Kellie knew she would be in for an interesting – and enjoyable – weekend. 

“But, first things first. You have your pretty boy waiting for you upstairs. It would be just plain rude if you screwed me first rather than him,” Colby stated, walking behind her and guiding her off towards the staircase. Colby didn't remove his hands until they reached the bedroom door. He opened the door, gently pushed her through it and closed the door behind them. 

Kellie walked into the bedroom to find Joe lying on his side in the middle of her bed, dressed in black jeans and a tight black vest top, bare foot, his long black hair trailing down his back. The look on his face said it all. Her heart missed several beats. He looked so damn hot without even trying. She approached unsteadily, her legs feeling like jelly. Colby went over and sat down on the white leather armchair sat over on the other side of the room, where he would have a decent view.

“I've been waiting for you, Domina” Joe growled.  
.  
Kellie climbed onto the bed and pushed Joe flat onto his back. She immediately straddled him. Kellie gently ran her hands over his chest then leaned forward to kiss her submissive. Wrapping her up tightly in his arms, he enjoyed her attention and willingly returned her kisses.

“You are wearing far too many clothes for my liking,” Kellie whispered in his ear. “I think you should take them off.”

Making him get off the four poster bed, Kellie instructed him to strip slowly so that she could appreciate every moment. On her command, Colby helped the Samoan. Standing behind him, Colby slid his hands around Joe's waist, unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off him. The smaller man was obviously finding it difficult to control himself, which amused Kellie. Maybe, once she was finished, she would allow Joe to use Colby for his own ends. She wanted to make the most of having them around as she knew, deep down, the weekend would go far too quickly and both Joe and Colby would be gone again. 

Crawling back onto the bed, Joe helped Kellie lose her clothes and they sank onto the bed. Kellie began kissing him roughly, her fingers sliding into his long hair and pulling hard. She could feel Joe moan into her mouth as she did so. Pushing him back onto the bed again, Kellie grabbed the restraints that were sat on the bedside cabinet. With his hands bond to the posts of the bed, Joe couldn't move. He was naked and vulnerable, just as Kellie liked it, and she knew Joe was seriously turned on by the situation, especially with Colby watching.

She slowly made her way down his body, alternating between kisses, biting and dragging her nails across his skin. The bites and scratching left marks; some scratches even drew blood. Joe writhed under her, sensual moans escaping from his mouth. When she reached his manhood, it was rock hard, leaking pre-cum and standing to attention. Kellie eased herself slowly down onto his cock, inch by inch. Once he was fully inside of her, Kellie rode him at a leisurely pace, raking her nails down his bare flesh. At that moment, she just wanted to enjoy feeling him inside of her and abuse him for her own orgasm. 

Kellie looked down at Joe. “Do you like having me ride you as Colby watches? Does it turn you on?”

Joe's eyes were dilated with lust.”Yes Domina,” he whispered.

She grinned. “Would you like me to let you fuck him when I'm done with you so that I can watch? I might even join in.......”

The Samoan closed his eyes and pulled against his restraints. “Oh, God, yes!”

“Well, don't cum yet. I want you to wait until you fuck Colby. I want to see you cum inside of him.”

Kellie was vaguely aware of the gentle moans from Colby from the other side of the room. She didn't need to turn around to know he was currently stroking himself as he watched Kellie and Joe fucking. Colby was not only a pain slut but he also got off on watching his friends having sex. 

Reaching between her legs, Kellie began toying with her clit as she continued thrust up and down on his cock, picking up her pace. Just talking about it had turned her on more than she thought it would; and Joe's reaction probably hadn't helped the situation, although she enjoyed talking dirty to him and making him so horny he couldn't take any more. With a cry, Kellie came hard. Collapsing across Joe's chest, Kellie lay there for a few minutes, catching her breath. Reaching up she began to loosen the restraints so that Joe could at least move his arms.

Eventually crawling off of Joes body, Kellie rolled onto her back. Propping herself up on her elbows, she beckoned Colby over to them. Colby had a massive hard on as he approached the bed. Joe smiled at him. The smaller man crawled on top of his bigger team mate and they began making out. Rolling onto her side, Kellie watched them. They were like desperate animals. Joe positioned Colby so that he was lying behind Colby. They were both on their side, facing Kellie. Positioning himself and gripping Colby's hips, Joe slowly eased himself into Colby's tight ass. Colby leaned his head back and moaned as the Samoan thrust into him, grunting as he did so.

“That's it. You take it like the little bitch you are,” Kellie whispered. She gently pushed the younger man's two tone hair away from his face so that she could fully appreciate the look of sheer pleasure on Colby's face.

Moving closer, Kellie began kissing him. She didn't have to look at Joe to know he was smiling. Kellie kissed her way across Colby's jawline and down to his neck. Pulling his head back by the hair in order to expose his neck better, Kellie sank her teeth into the young man's neck, hard. Colby groaned. Sliding her hand down Colby's body, she began stroking his cock. Joe began to pick up his pace. Unable to take anymore, Colby fired his load over his own abdomen and Kellie's. Letting out an animalistic growl, Joe came moments later.


	8. Chapter 8

That Friday evening,upon pulling up into the driveway, Tammy straight away got the feeling something was afoot. Joe's car was missing for a start and Colby's motorbike had moved. She wasn't aware that he was planning to go anywhere. She got out of her Hummer cautiously. Knowing those three, they could be up to anything. 

Upon opening the door, Tammy was greeted by candles and rose petals everywhere. She wandered around the house, finding more of the same. “Jon? Colby? Joe? Hey guys.....what's going on?”

Hearing a movement, Tammy saw Jon leaning up against the banister of the staircase, one hand in his pocket and the other holding a single red rose. She was slightly bemused at first. There was that smile again but, this time, it wasn't his usual arrogant smile. It was gentle and kind. He was wearing his trademark battered, ripped jeans, black tee shirt and hoodie, a get up he always wore when he wasn't wrestling and having chill out time at the house the four of them shared.

“Okay Jon, what have you three either said, done or broken while I was out?” Tammy asked as she walked cautiously towards him.

“Joe and Colby aren't here. I figured that as Kellie is feeling pretty shit right about now and missing Mister Hollywood, I thought she might like to have her favourite pretty boys to play with for the weekend,” Jon offered in way of explanation. “That way, we get some time to ourselves.”

He stood up properly and handed her the rose. How could he manage to go from insane crazy to damn cute with such ease? As Tammy reached out to take the rose, Jon pulled her in for an embrace. She snuggled into him, burying her face into his neck. She liked it when Romantic Jon made his appearance. The rough stuff was all very well and good, but sometimes all Tammy wanted was to be cuddled and kissed and told she was beautiful. She had times when she just wanted Jon to tell her he loved her rather than fuck her stupid. Not that she didn't appreciate being fucked stupid but that wasn't the point.

“I have something for you,” Jon said gently. He could feel Tammy grinning against his neck so he knew he was about to get a crude comment in reply.

“Yeah, I bet you do,” she said, making no attempt whatsoever to disguise the humour in her voice.

He sighed gently. “No. I don't mean that.” Guiding her towards their somewhat small excuse for a front room, Tammy noticed he had set up a little picnic for them on the floor.

That was the only problem with the housing in some areas of Cincinnati, Ohio, some of the houses were a little on the small side. When the four of them had first moved in together, the small two bedroom house had been all they could realistically afford at the time. The plan had originally been that Jon and Tammy would have one of the bedrooms and Joe and Colby would have the other. Over time, however, the four of them wound up sleeping in the one room so the other room had effectively become a spare room for Kellie to crash in whenever she stayed over. Or, as Jon would jokingly say, when Kellie chose to 'slum it with the common people'. They had always planned to move into something bigger but, now that they were always on the road, they never seemed to get the time to house hunt.

Tammy couldn't help but smile at the gesture. Jon had thought to get all of her favourite food. They happily wasted a couple of hours eating, drinking beer, laughing at each other's dumb jokes and anecdotes and talking about any nonsense thing that popped into their heads. That was the nice thing about it just being the two of them. It was almost like a certain amount of pressure was taken off of them. They felt no need to rush anything. There were no expectations. It was getting late into the evening when they finished. Jon decided he needed a cigarette and went to blow out some of the candles on his way, as he left the room to have a smoke. Tammy grabbed one of the cushions they had been using and lay down to rest her head for a few minutes. The remaining candle light gave the room a relaxing atmosphere. Closing her eyes, she sighed and smiled. She was so relaxed that she didn't even notice Jon come back into the room. Tammy only became aware of his presence when he lay down next to her and planted a kiss on her lips.

“Don't go falling asleep on me,” he warned, “don't make me put you over my knee and beat you awake.”

Tammy opened her eyes and grinned. “I wondered how long it would take for the romantic façade to drop.”

“At least I try occasionally.”

Hooking a finger into the neckline of his hoodie, Tammy pulled him in for another kiss. She could feel his hands creep up her thigh and slowly up and under her vest top. But they were in no hurry to get naked. Pushing Jon on to his back, Tammy straddled him and slowly pulled off her vest top. She grinned broadly as he took in the sight. As he went to unbutton her jeans, Tammy grabbed his hands to stop him.

“Don't be so impatient!” She scolded.

Helping him up into a sitting position, Tammy helped Jon remove his hoodie and his tee shirt. Scratching her nails hard down his bare chest, they kissed again, only more intensely this time. Her nails drew blood but this only served to get Jon turned on all the more. 

“You're doing this on purpose, aren't you,” Jon growled at her.

Tammy smiled sweetly. “I'm sure I don't know what you mean.......”

“Stop being a fucking tease.”

Grabbing her wrists Jon practically threw her on her back and pounced on her. Tammy loved driving Jon crazy by misbehaving and teasing him. Pinned under him, Tammy put up a token struggle.

“You know what happens when you tease me, you little slut,” Jon whispered.

“I get spanked and fucked hard........”

Jon smirked. “Don't think I don't know that you do it on purpose, just to get a reaction out of me.” 

“And I only do it because I know it works,” Tammy answered.

Sitting up onto his knees, Jon undid Tammy's jeans and slowly pulled them off of her. Next were her knickers. On his command, Tammy reached behind herself and undid her bra. Looking her over, he smiled appreciatively.

“How did I get so lucky as to get such a beautiful little sub like you?” He asked as he moved back down and gently kissed his way back up her body, finishing with a kiss on her lips. 

Tammy suddenly felt incredibly shy. Even after being together for around two years, she still wasn't used to his compliments. Without warning Jon stood up and pulled her up onto her feet. Lifting her up into his arms, Jon carried her upstairs. 

When he noticed Tammy's slightly bemused look, Jon said, “I fancy having the bed to ourselves for once.”

For the rest of that night, Jon made Tammy feel like she was the most incredibly beautiful woman in the world. Sometimes there was just no need for the rough stuff or restraints. Sometimes all they wanted was to appreciate each other, just the two of them, and have gentle, romantic sex.


	9. Chapter 9

Flash back......2011.

Kellie just he would be trouble from the moment he walked through the door. Jonathan Good just seemed to exude the kind of arrogance that she hated and she felt he was going out of his way to make her angry and, by the end of the first week, Kellie just wanted to punch him in the head – and not in a good way. 

It was Joe that seemed to bear the brunt of her frustration. At the training facility, when she was around the trainees and the other trainers, Kellie point blank refused to lose her temper if she could avoid it. But whenever the two of them had a moment alone, Kellie was snappy, which then made her feel bad afterwards. 

When the weekend hit, Joe talked his way into getting to leave training early that Friday afternoon. Thankfully Tammy had agreed to make herself scarce until the following morning. It gave her an excuse to stay with Colby for the night. Joe completely cleaned the apartment from top to bottom and cooked for Kellie. When she returned home that night, she was greeted not only by a spotless looking apartment, but also candle light. Joe was kneeling on the floor in the front room, patiently waiting for her.

At first Kellie wasn't quite sure how to react. Looking up at his Domina, after gently kissing the back of her hand, Joe explained that he had wanted to do something for her, for no other reason than he just wanted to. For a brief moment Kellie had felt the overwhelming urge to cry. It was mainly the fact that someone had chosen to do something for her, for no reward or gain; just because they could. It had been a long time since anyone had done anything nice for her just because they wanted to. She stroked his hair and Joe snuggled into her hand as she did so, closing his eyes and sighing gently. She gave him a gentle kiss on the lips and thanked him for his kindness and devotion to her.

Tammy, on the other hand, thought Jon was hot as Hell. She was the type to find arrogance a turn on. She was desperate to get Jon's attention but he seemed to not be in the slightest bit interested. This bothered Tammy to no end, as she always seemed to be able to bag the men she fancied within the week; two if they were proving difficult or playing hard to get. Jon was being more than “hard to get”. It was driving her crazy with lust and frustration. The more he ignored her, the more she wanted him. But it also confused her. She knew she had feelings for Colby but how could this complete stranger affect her so badly?

Colby picked up quickly that Tammy had her eye on the new guy. He could hardly blame her even though it was hurting him. Colby was well aware that Tammy got turned on by arrogance. When Tammy arrived at his apartment that Friday night when Joe wanted some alone time with Kellie, Colby had begged her for sex, desperate to forget briefly that she was lusting over another man. But there was no doubting that she seemed a little distracted; like her heart wasn't really into it that night and her thoughts were elsewhere.

It was a couple of weeks into his training when Kellie finally snapped. Jon had gone out of his way to be rude by refusing to train with Tammy because, in his words, he refused to be trained by a woman. Before Jon knew where he was, Kellie had knocked him to the mat, his leg was pinned behind him almost like Kellie was going to get him in the S-Lock. But rather than wrap her hands around his face to pull his head back, she pulled his arm up his back and grabbed his hair with the other hand to pull his head back. Jon cried out in pain. For someone so small, she certainly had some strength behind her and the hold she had him in damn well hurt!

“Now, you listen up and listen good, you little fuck!” She snarled in his ear. “I'm sick and tired of your bullshit! You either learn a bit of respect or you're out of here! Got it?”

“You wouldn't dare!” Jon spat back. “You don't have that sort of power.”

Kellie laughed but it wasn't a pleasant sound. It was almost sadistic. “You honestly think that? Do you have any idea who I am? I'm the one who's in charge around here. I'm the one who says who's good enough to get the contracts and TV time and who doesn't! About ninety percent of today's NXT and WWE roster only have their jobs because of me! That's who I am – the one who has the power over your entire fucking career!”

Kellie needed a time out after her outburst. Going outside, Kellie found her favourite spot under a nearby tree and sat down on her fleece blanket. She rested herself up against the trunk and took a couple of steadying breaths. At that moment she didn't care that it was cold; her adrenaline was still raging and she seriously needed to calm herself down.

After that day, the working relationship between Kellie and Jon improved. The fact that she had handed his ass to him in the ring, by herself, had earned his respect. Until that day, no woman had ever stood up to him or physically fought back and, secretly, he kind of liked it. Too many of the women he had met in the past were literally no better than door mats and push overs. Kellie was obviously not a push over or a door mat. She was a tough ass bitch who knew what she wanted and wasn't afraid to stand up to anyone.

He quit being a prize winning pain in the butt towards the other trainers and trainees. He even apologised to Tammy for his rude – and somewhat sexist – comment about not training with women. Jon finally agreed to go out clubbing with her and Colby that upcoming weekend, which delighted Tammy to no end. Finally, she thought, I'm getting somewhere! 

Upon seeing Tammy outrageously flirting with Jon that day, when he apologised, Kellie rolled her eyes. She should have known that Tammy wouldn't waste time with Jon once they eventually broke the ice and started talking to each other.


	10. Chapter 10

Flash back..... 2011.....

It seemed that life was determined to become more complicated for Kellie. A day or so after the drunken orgy, Tammy slipped into a relapse of her previous mental health problems. The intensity of her feelings for Jon, on top of how she was feeling about Colby, were becoming too much for her to handle and it sent her off at the deep end. This particular morning Tammy had locked herself in her bedroom and was refusing to come out. Guessing that something was seriously wrong, Kellie rang the training facility to say she wouldn't be there and had the other trainers take over for the day. 

Kellie didn't know where she would be without William Regal. Whenever Tammy went into one of her moods, and Kellie was forced to stay home with her, he would take charge at the Tampa training facility without any fuss or complaints. 

Gently knocking on Tammy's door, Kellie said, “Tammy, please let me in.”

It took a few minutes of pleading from Kellie before Tammy eventually opened the door; not before Kellie had reached the point of being near to tears. It had been a long time since they had been in this situation; not long after Tammy had left Jeff Hardy and had turned up at Kellie's apartment all battered and bruised, her lip swollen and bleeding. It had been hard enough for both of them the first time around. The last thing Kellie wanted was for Tammy to go back to that back place again.

They spent the longest time, sat on Tammy's bed, just talking about it; with Tammy cuddled up to Kellie almost like a small frightened child would. At some point, late in the afternoon, Tammy fell asleep. All the crying and a lack of sleep the previous night had worn her out. Making sure she was settled, Kellie left the room quietly, with the intention of grabbing a coffee. The whole situation had taken its toll. Kellie knew she should eat something, but she was in no mood for food. 

Whilst she was in the kitchen, her cell phone beeped. It was a message from Jon. He explained that he had been hearing talk at the training facility and wanted to know if it was okay to come over to see them. Kellie reluctantly agreed. She felt emotionally exhausted, and not really in the mood to deal with people; but if he was to hear the whole truth about what had happened, she would rather it come from her than for him to hear rumours.

That evening was the most difficult. But Jon needed to know the truth. Sitting out on the balcony, Kellie told him all about how Tammy had been physically and mentally abused by Jeff Hardy when they had been together. The hardest part had been telling him about the rape. Very few people knew the truth or the details of what had gone on. Only Kellie, her family and Tammy's parents knew the full details. The rest of the wrestling community knew little bits but only enough to keep them happy.

At first Kellie was scared that this new information would scare Jon away. The last thing she wanted was to ruin Tammy's relationship with him before it had even began. Despite the attitude, Kellie could tell he was a decent guy underneath it all. Jon was quite for a while before taking out his cigarettes. Taking one for himself, he then offered offered one to Kellie. She took the offered cigarette from Jon, much to his surprise. He never really took her for a smoker. 

“I used to smoke years ago when I was going through my problems. But I eventually gave up.”

Jon cocked an eyebrow. “Problems?” 

Kellie took a deep breath. At least he hadn't freaked out over what she had told him about Tammy. That was a start. “I went out with Jeff a fair few years back, long before he got with Tammy. He abused me too. He didn't get physical with me like he did with Tammy. But he still mentally abused me and took advantage of the fact that I was really ill at the time...... mental health issues.”

Taking a drag of his cigarette, Jon said, “this Jeff guy sounds like a complete dick.”

Kellie forced a smile. “That's one way of putting it.” She paused before adding, “so I take it you haven't been put off by all of this.”

Jon shook his head. “Why would I walk away now, after everything that has gone on between us? I hope this doesn't sound too cheesy but I think I fell for Tammy the day I first saw her......maybe that's why I behaved like a complete asshole. I guess I just didn't want to admit I could feel like that about another human being. In any case, if I did walk away, you'd probably beat the shit out of me”.

This made Kellie laugh. “Yeah, I probably would. And if it makes you feel better, I don't think you're all that bad. A pain in the fucking ass, yes, but not a bad person.”

“You probably wouldn't say that if you knew what I'd been through.”

“Try me.” There was a hint of a challenge in Kellie's voice. 

If it had been anyone else saying it, Jon probably would have punched them square in the face. But Kellie had a fair point. She had told him some really personal stuff. Surely it would only be fair to tell her some if his baggage. He told her all about his alcoholic prostitute of a mother who effectively abandoned him at a young age; how he had fought his way through high school and graduated despite the whole “homeless kids don't graduate” attitude. He had worked his backside off through the Indy wrestling scene for years before he had finally gotten lucky and the WWE had come a-knocking on his door.

“If it hadn't been for wrestling, I honestly think I would be dead now. Or at the very least, in jail.”

Hearing him say that broke Kellie's heart. For a few minutes they sat in silence before Jon suddenly asked, “you eaten anything yet?” 

Kellie shook her head. “Food hasn't exactly been a priority today.”

Standing up Jon got his cell phone out and added, “how does Chinese sound?” 

He ordered for all three of them. Not long after the food arrived Tammy eventually made her way out of her room. When she saw Jon, Tammy wasn't sure at first if she could deal with seeing him or being around him. There was an awkward silence.

Looking at Tammy Jon said quietly, “I can leave if you don't feel comfortable with me being here. I just wanted to know if you were okay.”

Kellie looked between them, feeling apprehensive. When she was like this, Tammy was liable to become unpredictable. Tammy seemed to think about it before saying, “I'm hungry.”

Quietly sighing with relief, Kellie got Tammy to sit down at their small kitchen table and piled up as much food as she could possibly fit on the plate. As Kellie and Jon talked about non-consequential stuff, Tammy demolished the lot and even went in for seconds. Jon had ordered enough food to feed a small family for a week. They had a few beers and generally had a sedate evening. As Jon was leaving, he took Tammy to one side and, after giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek, he said, “I hope you feel better soon.”


	11. Chapter 11

Flash back....2011.

If having Tammy go into one of her “moments” wasn't bad enough, Kellie's life was to get more complicated with having another man after her attention. After the outburst at Jon and their subsequent becoming friends, along with Tammy's outburst and Kellie having to tell him some really personal stuff, she had hoped life would settle back down into a happy routine again. She was also planning to finally collar Joe and she was beginning to look at collars for him. What she wasn't expecting was to have Dwayne Johnson – The Rock – confess to wanting to be a lot more than friends.

They had been friends for a number of years due to the nature of their job and also because Dwayne and Owen were best friends. It wasn't unusual for Dwayne to be a frequent visitor to the Hart mansion and he had known Kellie since she was a teenager. 

It was getting towards the end of the day when Dwayne arrived unannounced at the training facility to surprise Kellie. At first Kellie didn't even realise he was there. She was finishing up training with a couple of would be Divas. Dwayne leaned up against the door frame and watched her. They hadn't really seen much of each other in recent years due to Dwayne's movie career and, at that moment, he suddenly realised just how attractive Kellie had become. She had filled out a little since he had last seen her but the curves suited her frame. Her whole demeanour seemed different too but it only seemed to add to her attractiveness. It was obvious that she had grown in confidence over the years. 

As the female trainees climbed out and headed for the showers, Kellie spotted Dwayne and gave him a small wave to let him know she had seen him. Grabbing her water bottle and her towel, Kellie climbed out of the ring.

“What brings you here?” Kellie asked as she approached him.

Flashing that winning smile of his, Dwayne replied, “well, I hear that you've got some time off coming up, starting from today, so I thought I would drop by and take you out for dinner tonight.”

“Well, can I go home and get changed first? I don't look very attractive right now.” Kellie didn't want to go out to any restaurant in sweaty training clothes.

Finding a suitable skirt and top to wear, Kellie headed off to a nearby restaurant with Dwayne. They spent a pleasant evening at a beach side restaurant. Having the opportunity to just be herself and not have to pretend was something Keliie didn't get to do very often, apart from when she was with Tammy, Joe, Jon, Colby or with her family. Everyone else met “Miss Tough Ass WWE Talent Trainer” and didn't often see the other side of her. Dwayne was one of the very few exceptions. 

“So, what brings you to these parts? Surely you should be able to find your way back to Miami by now – or did you have a man-moment and get lost?” Kellie broke into a grin.

Making a point of not rising to the bait, Dwayne answered, “I just happened to be in the area and I thought I'd drop by.”

“I'm not buying it.”

“Okay, okay, so I wanted to see you. It's been too damn long so I figured I'd find a hotel up here in Tampa for a couple of days and come see you. Is it so bad to want to visit a friend?”

Kellie shrugged. “I guess not.”

Leaning back in his chair, Dwayne seemed to ponder something before asking, “so, what's this I hear you're dating my cousin?”

“Yes, we're seeing each other,” Kellie said, hoping that would be enough to keep him quiet and not ask too many questions. How could she explain to her friend that she had a rather unconventional relationship with his cousin; that she enjoyed restraining him and beating him for sexual pleasure.

Dwayne could tell by her body language that Kellie didn't feel comfortable talking about it, which he found a little odd. There was something more to it than met the eye. Remembering that she had previously had a bad relationship with Jeff Hardy and mental health problems, Dwayne figured he wouldn't push the subject.

“How's Tammy doing? I heard she's not been feeling too good recently.”

“She's had better days but she's getting there. Things have been a little, um, crazy recently and I guess things just caught up with her.”

Kellie was thankful that Dwayne quit with the questions about her personal life and they spent the rest of the evening talking about nothing in particular. They talked about family and Kellie's animal sanctuary back home in Canada that she had built on the Hart Mansion's land years before with her grandparents' inheritance. The sanctuary was Kellie's 'baby' and had been the thing that had effectively saved her life when she had been ill. It had been something for her to focus on during her illness. Now that Kellie was back with the WWE, she left the general day to day running of the sanctuary to a hand picked team of employees who Kellie knew she could trust to keep things going whilst she wasn't there.

Seeing Kellie so animated about what she cared about what infectious. Before either of them knew what was going on, it was late and the restaurant was closing. Taking Dwayne's arm, the two of them strolled along the beach, enjoying the last bit of the setting sun, before heading back to Kellie's apartment. For the first time in a while Kellie felt relaxed. As Kellie walked in the front door and collapsed onto the sofa, Tammy wandered out of the kitchen. 

“How was your date?” Tammy asked.

Kellie looked up at her. “I would hardly call it a date, but it was good thank you.”

That cheeky smile crept across Tammy's face. “He fancies the hell out of you, you do know that right?”

“Oh, don't talk stupid! Dwayne's just my friend!”

“Don't give me that 'we're just friends' routine. I could tell from the way he was acting around you that he fancies you like crazy. I've been with enough guys to notice.”

Kellie resisted the urge to make a comment about Tammy going with plenty of men. It was far too easy and it was too soon after Tammy's last mental blow out to make jokes about her sexual habits. “Well, I think it's a load of rubbish. Dwayne is my friend and that's all there is to it. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed.” Kellie stood and headed towards her bedroom.

Tammy shrugged. “Suit yourself. But mark my words, you won't be staying 'just friends' for much longer.” With that she disappeared to bed herself.

The following morning Kellie arrived at the facility only to be greeted by the biggest bunch of roses she had ever seen. William Regal couldn't help but tease her over it. He made some comment about her being the only one who could end up with an actor as an admirer and walked across the facility smirking to himself. Feeling slightly bemused Kellie looked at the card that came with the flowers. They were from Dwayne and the flowers were to thank her for a wonderful evening the previous night. Even Jon and Colby were quick to back Tammy up and say that Dwayne obviously had the hots for Kellie.

“Oh come on, it's obvious! He goes out of his way to come here, just to take you out for dinner, and then buys you flowers the following day,” Jon said. “He fancies the fuck out of you but he's too much of a gentleman to admit he wants to bang you. We all saw the way he was checking you out yesterday.”

“You could so worse than Dwayne, you know,” Colby chimed in. “He's good looking, probably has a fuck ton of money.......”

“Enough already!” Kellie yelled, getting exasperated. “We're friends and that's that.” With that she went into the facility's office to have some quiet time. All this talk was starting to annoy her. After a few minutes, there was a knock at the door and Joe let himself in, carrying a coffee. 

“You okay?” He asked as he put it in front of her and sat in the chair on the opposite side of the desk.

Kellie sighed. “I'll be fine. I just needed a time out.”

Joe took hold of her hands. “We're still okay aren't we?” He asked uncertainly.

Kellie looked up at this and saw the wide eyed look on his face. Joe was obviously worried that she was about to leave him and run off with somebody else. She squeezed his hands. “I'm not going anywhere, if that's what you're worried about. It's just.....I dunno.” 

Maybe everyone was right; maybe Dwayne did fancy her. She hadn't ever considered the idea. It wasn't that she didn't think Dwayne was attractive. But Kellie wasn't sure she could deal with a man in her life that may not understand that part of her; the BDSM side. Too many men, and women too, had freaked out at her over the years and Joe was the first to understand and accept her. Tammy, Jon and Colby were the only other exception. Naturally her family knew, as did Tammy's parents. 

Getting up from her seat, Kellie walked around the desk and sat on Joe's lap. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and nuzzled into his neck, kissing it gently. Looking him in the eyes, Kellie promised him she wouldn't leave him and finally admitted she was now considering collaring him. This seemed to brighten Joe's mood.

“You feel I'm ready?” He asked.

“I would have liked to tell you under better circumstances, but I guess we can't control everything,” Kellie admitted. She gently pushed a loose strand of hair away from his face that had escaped from his ponytail.

Over the next few weeks Kellie and Dwayne spent more and more time together. When they weren't together, they were talking by cell phone on a regular basis. Jon, Colby and Tammy continued to tease her over it. Kellie tried her hardest to keep her mind off it by throwing herself into work and spending time with Joe on the weekends. It didn't seem to work though and Kellie was finding it more and more difficult to deny how she was starting to feel about Dwayne. Noticing the change in her friend, Tammy decided she would talk to Dwayne as soon as she got the chance. The last thing she wanted was for Kellie to end up getting hurt because Dwayne didn't understand Kellie's way of life.

Inviting him to join her for coffee one afternoon, Tammy explained a whole load of stuff to him. She told him about Kellie's somewhat unconventional lifestyle and sexual preferences; she told him all about her mental health issues and the abuse she had suffered at the hands of Jeff Hardy.

“If you plan to take things further with Kellie, you need to understand what makes her tick. She loves Joe and she won't ever leave him. You will be sharing her, whether you like it or not. She doesn't care about you any the less though.”

Dwayne was silent for a while as he took in all the information Tammy had told him. He had no idea that Kellie had suffered such horrible mental abuse or that her mental health had been as bad as it had. She had always seemed really strong and confident. Maybe she had just been good at hiding it from him.

“Whatever you plan to do, please be gentle with her,” Tammy requested. 

Returning to the training facility that evening, Dwayne was grateful that Kellie was on her own when he got there. The trainees and other trainers had been leaving as he arrived. Kellie was coming out of the changing rooms when she saw him. She stopped when she saw him. Dwayne told her that he knew all about what had happened in the past and about her relationship with Joe. 

“I'm not going to pretend to understand but, if you're willing to give me a chance, I would like us to try and make a go of things.......”

“Are you sure?” Kellie asked uncertainly. “I'm broken.....you deserve a lot better than me.”

Before Kellie could protest any further, Dwayne silenced her with a kiss. That was the day they ended up officially dating.


	12. Chapter 12

Kellie didn't remember falling asleep. It was a roll of thunder that woke her up. For a brief moment she was slightly disorientated; the body she was snuggled up to wasn't Dwayne's. Then she remembered that she had Joe and Colby with her. Joe was lying on his back and Kellie was snuggled into the crook of his shoulder, her arm draped across his chest. Becoming aware of her stirring, Joe turned his head slightly.

“You're awake......” he said gently.

Stretching, Kellie asked, “how long was I asleep?”

“About an hour. To be honest, I think you needed it.”

“Well, after working all week then travelling home for nearly four hours to a damn good fucking, I'm not really surprised...... Or maybe I'm just getting too old to keep up with men younger than me.”

“You're not exactly what I would call old. You're only four years older than me.”

Kellie frowned. “That's not the point. It still means I'm old.”

Repositioning himself so that they were face to face, Joe stroked a finger gently across her check. “You're still beautiful to me though.”

Sliding a hand around the back of his neck, Kellie placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Joe still had his hand rested on her cheek. There was a gentle cough from the doorway. It was Colby. 

“I hate to break this up, but the food's here, and it'll get cold if you two don't leave each other alone.” 

Kellie forced herself to get untangled from Joe, despite the temptation to fuck him again, and sat up. She trailed a finger down his chest and his torso, smiling at the impressive marks she had left from their earlier play. Slinking off to the bathroom, Kellie showered and tidied herself up, grabbed her short black silk dressing gown and headed downstairs to eat; tying her dreads back out of the way as she did so and not caring that the dressing gown was short enough to skim the base of her butt. 

The storm was getting closer; the thunder was getting louder and now the rain had begun to fall. Lightening flashed across the sky. Kellie sighed and a smile pulled at her lips. The storm was needed. It had been so humid for weeks and it had been driving Kellie up the wall. She didn't handle humidity very well. Straight forward hot she could deal with; cold weather even better as she was the type of crazy person that actually liked the cold. 

Dinner was pizza and beer. They ate straight from the boxes and drank the beer straight from the bottles. Without prompting Joe was the one to clean up afterwards. He was so used to doing domestic duties that it had become almost automatic. He did it even when he wasn't with Kellie. Colby admitted it was one of the plus sides of living with Joe.

“I'm glad he met you,” Colby admitted. “Joe has changed for the better since you guys got together, even more so when you collared him.”

Joe wasn't the only one that had changed. Kellie knew she had, even if she didn't admit it out loud very often. She knew she felt very settled and happy now but, at one point in her life, Kellie had to admit she could've almost rivalled Tammy with her sex life and general scandals. Her mental health issues hadn't exactly helped when it had come to her past behaviour and sexual habits. Even now, the fact that she had caused a marriage to break up still bothered her. Kellie tried to convince herself that it hadn't been all her fault; that he had lied about being separated from his wife. She had been foolish enough to fall for it. Adam Copeland had been too damn persuasive. Kellie had regretted being so stupid and she felt terrible for causing the innocent wife so much pain when Kellie found out that she had been lied to.

There had been the short lived relationship with Sting; and the one night stands with Billy Kidman and Rey Mysterio Jr, which she had mainly done just to get a reaction out of her father after the Montreal Screw job and him leaving WWE to go to WCW. It hadn't worked as he knew what she was up to and chose not to rise to the bait. Add to that the random strangers Kellie had picked up from nightclubs – Kellie knew she hadn't been the best behaved in the past. 

In a funny sort of way it had been her relationship with Brian “Crush” Adams that had helped her learn to love herself and develop some self respect. It had started off as a fling but, over time, seemed to turn into a more serious relationship – even if it had been a little on and off between them. After he had passed away, life had then led her towards the world of BDSM and she had never looked back. It was Joe that brought Kellie out of her deep thoughts. Feeling his hand gently brush across her hair, Kellie looked up and smiled. He looked at her with a mixture of curiosity and worry.

“You okay? You seemed a little distracted,” he asked.

Kellie shrugged slightly. “Oh, nothing really, just pondering what Colby said about people changing.” Joe raised an eyebrow. “Don't worry, nothing bad,” Kellie reassured him as she accepted his hand and got to her feet.

Planting a gentle kiss on her lips, he said, “that's good.”

Colby was in the front room, switching on the TV and the games console. There was nothing Colby enjoyed more than the opportunity to do some serious gaming whenever he got the time off. The TV the four of them had at the apartment was all very well and good, but it was old and small, and not that great for gaming. Whereas the TV Kellie and Dwayne owned was a 72 inch flat screen TV that was literally all singing and all dancing; the type of TV that played very well with the Playstation 3 and the X-Box 360 and made Blu-Ray movies look very flash.

Settling down on the L shaped sofa, Joe shifted himself slightly so that Kellie was able to sit between his legs and enjoy a neck and shoulders rub. Kellie closed her eyes, smiled and enjoyed the massage – and their company. It wasn't long until Colby roped her into some Left 4 Dead co-op, in which Kellie managed to completely show him up by repeatedly killing more zombies and taking less damage overall.

“I'm Miss Zombie Queen. I could beat this game on expert with my eyes closed, if I wanted to. You'll never beat me on this game, just face it Colby,” Kellie said with a massive grin, after the fifth play through.

The following morning.....Ohio.

Tammy woke up on Saturday morning a lot earlier that she expected. Jon was still asleep. He looked damn cute when he was sleeping, with his messy bed hair. She stretched and yawned, grabbing for the cigarettes on the bedside table, along with a hair tie to tie her untidy hair out of the way. There was no way she was going to get back to sleep. Realising she was naked, Tammy grabbed her favourite oversized tee shirt from its resting place on the floor and pulled over herself before heading downstairs to go and smoke a cigarette in their garden. Whilst she had the cigarette Tammy idly wondered how Kellie had gotten on the night before. She knew Colby and Joe would probably come home covered in bruises and other marks and scratches. Although she was more of a servitude and sensual Domme, there were moments when Kellie could be vindictive when the fancy took her.

Tammy was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice Jon was behind her until he wrapped his arms around her waist. He planted a kiss on her neck. Tammy finished her cigarette and threw it into the water bucket on the ground, grinning to herself when she felt his erection digging into her butt. Did he ever stop being a totally horny bastard?

“Morning Jon,” she said. 

“You could've woke me, you know,” he mumbled in her ear.

Twisting herself around in his arms, Tammy drapped her arms around his shoulders and tried to look innocent. “Now why would I do that?”

“Don't pretend to be miss fucking innocent with me, you slut. Can't a guy want to have his girl all to himself for a change? As you decided not to give me a morning blow job, I might just have to pin you up against the wall and fuck you right here, outside when everyone would be able to see you.”

Tammy was tempted to say 'you wouldn't dare' but she knew full well that Jon would do exactly that if she dared him. But that was what she loved about him. Jon was one crazy ass bastard who wasn't scared of anything. He very rarely let his guard down, but there was a soft side to him that surfaced occasionally. He was the only man who hadn't been scared off by her slightly unstable personality, her easy reputation or that her father was The Undertaker. Although her sexual habits were usually the reason, in the past, for her attracting the wrong sort of man. 

“Well, as you seem to be having issues, why don't we go back to bed and I'll help you with that hard on of yours.” Tammy wriggled free of his hold, took him by the hand and led him back inside the house.

Florida.....

Kellie felt warm and comfortable, snuggled in between the two bodies. She was vaguely aware of the fact that the three of them were naked again and, at some point during the night, the blankets had ended up on the floor. Not that she minded, not with two young men to keep her warm. It was certainly an ego boost having two young studs in her bed. 

Kellie trailed a finger across the restraint marks across Colby's wrists and, due to him lying semi on his front, she could see some of the welt marks across his butt and thighs and the scratches down his back. He could certainly take some pain. Between her and Jon, he had been trained well and could now take some serious punish. He may have been a pain slut when they first met, but now he was a pain whore. Colby was just a slut in general and would happily let anyone abuse him. Looking down and seeing he was semi erect caused Kellie to smile mischievously. Yes he was most definitely a slut.

Joe was lying on his side, pressed up against her back with his arms around her. He stirred behind her, wrapped his arms tightly around her but didn't wake. It was a shame that she didn't get to do this more often. Kellie sleepily wondered how Tammy was and if she was enjoying her time with Jon. They deserved some quiet time together.


	13. Chapter 13

It was a cold October night; a Thursday, dark by 5pm and tipping it down with rain. Kellie had let the trainees go home a little earlier that day so that they could enjoy a long weekend. The facility was to be closed the following day due to maintenance work. Alone in her Orlando apartment, Kellie was curled up on her small sofa, huddled in a fleece blanket and reading a book; every now and then stealing a glance at her engagement ring and smiling. She also had a small log fire going. She was so engrossed in her book that she failed to notice the taxi pulling up outside. It wasn't until she heard a key in the lock of the front door that she looked up. Walking through the door was a rather tired and bedraggled looking Dwayne. Kellie practically leapt off the sofa, dropping the blanket and her book to the floor. 

“I wasn't expecting to see you until the weekend,” Kellie exclaimed as she hugged him, not caring that the hoodie he was wearing was soaked from the rain. She was suddenly very aware of the fact that she was dressed in an old vest top and pyjama bottoms, so she was looking far from attractive. Or, at least in her head, she looked unattractive. But just feeling his arms around her as she rested her head on his chest pushed the worry to the back of her mind.

“We finished filming a couple of days early, and I just wanted to come home and see you,” Dwayne offered in way of explanation, as he leaned in for a kiss. “I really missed you.” After a pause he added, “I really ought to change out of these wet clothes though.”

Looking up at him and putting on her best innocent face, her arms still round his waist, Kellie asked “would you like some help?”

“And risk having you molest me? I'd end up staying naked if you got your way.”

“As if I would. In any case, it's not molestation when you're willing and it's not like you wouldn't enjoy it.”

That smile that never failed to completely melt her crept across Dwayne's face. It seemed like whenever he smiled, he could get away with pretty much anything with Kellie. It was one of those smiles that really turned her on.

They spent the rest of that evening just relaxing together on the sofa, cuddling up together, enjoying kisses and the warmth of the log fire whilst the rain fell heavily outside. Dwayne told her about how filming had gone and how he had, yet again, had to deal with some of the female extras trying their luck with him. It seemed that, ever since it had become common knowledge that they had an open relationship, women thought they were in with a chance with him, and the fact they were now engaged and had become engaged on the set of Hercules hadn't put them off. They obviously assumed that, because Kellie had other partners, Dwayne had them also. But it wasn't Dwayne's thing. Yes, he was happy for Kellie to do whatever she needed to do with other people, but Dwayne was contented with her alone and didn't want anybody else.

It never failed to tickle Kellie how much women pestered Dwayne. Even though she knew he would always totally faithful to her, she knew that secretly he liked the ego boost. So many people didn't seem to understand what an open relationship really entailed. Many believed Kellie just used it as an excuse to repeatedly cheat on Dwayne when it couldn't be further than the truth. Their relationship was based on trust, honesty and openness. She had seen for herself the way that some of the women had looked at her when Dwayne had proposed to her in front of everyone on the Hungarian movie set. Dirty looks didn't come anywhere near to describing it.

Admittedly it wasn't how Kellie had imagined she would get engaged. When Dwayne had initially contacted her about going over the Budapest to see him, she hadn't thought much of it. It wasn't unusual for her to occasionally visit him onset of a movie, if the director approved and Kellie was able to leave work. Dragging her away from the training facility was always hard work as Kellie was usually very reluctant to leave the trainees. This occasion was no different. Although she wanted to see Dwayne and she was missing him a great deal, like she always did, it took him a great deal of coaxing before she agreed.

The hotel had been wonderful. It was the Hilton Budapest Dwayne had been put up in. The room had been something else. The room they had had been the very best – it had not only a double bed but also a lounge area, en-suite bathroom, a safe, interactive TV, iron, ironing board, hairdryer, two telephones, voice mail, Internet access, minibar, radio and a tea and coffee maker. It also a boutique, bank, room service, laundry room, gym, sauna, beauty parlor and hairdresser. They had spared no expense for him. 

The first day Kellie was there, she had been too tired to appreciate the room or the hotel in general, but once she had slept, Kellie had made the most of the facilities the hotel provided. Once she had contacted the training facility to make sure all was well, Kellie had ordered room service breakfast for the two of them, although it didn't get touched immediately as they were unable to leave each other alone. By this point they hadn't seen each other for around six weeks. Although Kellie had had the visit from Joe and Colby, she still felt somewhat unsatisfied and just needed Dwayne. On the day he proposed, Dwayne had left early for filming but had asked her to meet him on set a few hours later. 

When she arrived, Dwayne had surprised her by proposing to her in front of everyone there that day. It had been an incredibly emotional moment for her. For a few moments it felt like her brain had removed itself from her skull and walked away, as she just couldn't think or speak. This had worried Dwayne as he thought she was about to reject him in front of everyone. But Kellie had managed to find her voice and said yes then dissolved into tears.

The ring had been the perfect choice. It comprised of black coloured metal and hot pink stones – one large stone with two smaller ones and, in-bedded into the metal was a series of smaller still pink stones. Dwayne admitted that, yes, a certain person's ring attire had influenced the colour of the ring.

“You're a Hart. I knew you'd appreciate it.,” Dwayne whispered as he released her from their embrace. It seemed to help as Kellie appeared a little calmer now and a smile had appeared.

Kellie didn't really remember getting back to their hotel. Her brain was far too busy processing what had happened. Once she felt like she had returned to reality a little more, the first thing Kellie did was call her parents to tell them the news. Her mother thought it was wonderful news. Her father went very quiet at first but once he remembered how to speak again, he couldn't be happier. Next on the call list was Owen, who also thought it was great, and he couldn't resist making a “are you pregnant?” comment; to which he got told where to go.

Tammy was in bed with Jon when she got her call from Kellie. “What? Seriously? He proposed to you on-set?” But it was so like Dwayne to be flashy that it didn't really surprise her. 

“So, Kellie's getting married, huh?” Jon said once Tammy ended the call with her friend.

“Looks like it, yes,” Tammy replied, putting her cell phone back on the bedside table.

Snuggling up with her, Jon suddenly said, “why don't we get married?” 

Tammy shrugged. “Why not? We've done pretty much everything else.” 

Laughing, Jon added, “you're mental, did you know that?”

“Yep! I'd have to be to be going out with you.” 

Rolling himself up, he straddled her and pinned her arms above her head. “You're a cheeky little bitch sometimes.”

“But I'm your bitch.”

Gently kissing the bridge of her nose, Jon smiled. “At least you know your place.”

Once she had called everyone that she wanted to tell, Kellie showered, changed and collapsed into bed. For some crazy reason she suddenly felt really tired. Dwayne wouldn't be back until very late. It was nearly the early hours before he returned and Kellie was already asleep. Gently climbing into the bed, he cuddled up to her. Despite being asleep, Kellie instinctively curled into his arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Christmas was approaching and Kellie was preparing to take her annual leave. Every Christmas and New Year, she went back to Canada to spend the holiday season with her family and a few select friends. This year, aside from her parents, Dwayne, Owen and Harry, they were also expecting Tammy, her parents Sara and Mark, all three members of The Shield, Michael 'The Miz' Mizanin and his finance Maryse Ouellet, the Uso twins and their father. After Paul Walker's unexpected death, Kellie had suggested that she and Dwayne go away to Hawaii for a few days and have some time out after the funeral, before departing for their Christmas break. 

Kellie found Dwayne sat in the front room, staring out of the French style windows, seemingly lost in his own world. He was still feeling the death of his Fast & Furious co star. It had been so sudden that it had really affected everyone on the set of the seventh movie. Dealing with the death if anyone was hard. Kellie knew that all too well. Seeing him so low broke her heart. Being the emotionally senstive person that he was, it was only natural for Dwayne to be so upset about Paul's death. She had gone to the funeral with him which hadn't been the easiest of affairs, especially when the Westbro Basptist Church had turned up and picketed the event. 

It had made Kellie so angry, not just because she thought it was disrepectful, but also from a personal note being a bisexual woman and a big supporter of equal rights for the LGTB community. It had taken all of her willpower to not go over to them and punch at least one of them. She hadn't been the only one; several other attendees had felt the same and had to control the temptation and just walk away instead.

Silently walking over to him, she brushed a hand across his shoulder to get his attention. “How you doing?” Kellie asked gently as she perched herself on his lap. She knew it was a stupid question.

“Don't mind me. I guess I'm just brooding over stuff again,” he replied. He tried to smile but it was forced, like he was desperate to convince Kellie he was okay, when it was obvious that he wasn't.

A strand of hair had escaped from Kellie's hair tie, which Dwayne pushed away her face and behind her ear. Kellie had had her dreads taken out and just had her natural hair on show. She had them taken out every now and then to give her scalp a rest from them. Her natural hair had gotten rather long, which had recently been cut to tidy it up, and she had had it recoloured pink with purple dip dye on the ends. He liked it when she took the dreads out and had her own hair. Secretly part of him wished she would drop the dreads more often. Not that he was against her having her own style, but he just felt she looked prettier without them.

His hand hestitated on her neck. Kellie saw the look in his eyes; he wanted her. Kellie leaned forward and initiated the kiss, placing her hands on his chest as she did so. Breaking away she grinned and, slowly, she began unbuttoning his shirt. Once the shirt was undone she trailed her fingertips across his Samoan tattoo that was on his chest. Dwayne leaned back into the armchair, closed his eyes and sighed. There was something about her trailing her fingertips across his skin that was a major turn on for him.

Kellie ran her hands down Dwayne's torso until she got to her belt buckle. Undoing it she proceeded to undo his jeans and slid her hand inside, running her hand across his growing erection. Moving downwards Kellie climbed off of Dwayne's lap, kneeled infront of him and took his penis in her mouth. Running his hands across her hair, Dwayne groaned as Kellie worked her mouth and tongue over his penis. Dwayne certainly didn't complain about her having a pierced tongue. Kellie was damn good at giving head and the pierced tongue just added even more pleasure to the experience. 

Eventually pulling her head up, Dwayne gently pushed Kellie on to her back on the floor and positioned himself over her. If he had allowed her to continued, Dwayne knew he would have cum in her mouth and he wanted to cum inside her. Locking lips with her, he ran his hand under her vest top and was delighted to find she had gone braless. Kellie whimpered gently against his mouth as he began playing with her breasts. Pulling her top up and exposing her breasts, Dwayne took one of her nipples in his mouth as he slid his hand down her body, undid her demin shorts and eased his hand inside. Knowing that Kellie enjoyed being fingered whilst having her nipples played with, he pushed a finger inside her soaking wet pussy, then a second.

Kellie arched her back, moaning, as Dwayne's fingers worked their way in and out of her and he moved from one nipple to the other. Her nipples were now very hard and sensitive. Pulling his hand away and pulling her shorts and knickers off, Dwayne thrust into her with ease. He felt so good inside of her. Dwayne had girth as well as length and he knew how to use it. He moaned into her neck as he began thrusting harder into her.

“Damn, you're so tight,” Dwayne grunted in her ear.

It wasn't long until he came, filling her with his seed. After a few moments of just holding each other, Dwayne looked into her eyes.

“I love you,” he whispered.

Kellie smiled gently. “I love you too.”

It felt like the trip in Hawaii went too quickly and, before they knew it, they were on their way back to Florida to collect their luggage before heading to Canada for the holidays. They took turns in driving, rather than take a plane, as they enjoyed the road trip and the time alone together. It was snowing when they arrived in Canada, causing Kellie to grin like an idiot. Dwayne was convinced she was the only person in the world who actually loved snow and cold weather. As they walked through the door of the Hart Mansion, Kellie was pounced on by her four dogs – Rocky and Princess, the two English Springer Spaniels and Rooney and Mace, the two Staffordshire Bull Terriers. Her five cats Gizmo, Sabrina, Socks, Salem and Skits, all loitered around in various positions around the front room, meowing at her.

Once she had managed to fight her way through the animals, Kellie was then greeted by Tammy. Tammy, along with Jon, Colby and Joe, had arrived a few days before. Once Tammy had finished saying hello, and fetched Kellie a cup of tea and Dwayne a beer, she disappeared back into the kitchen to finish cooking dinner. Whenever Tammy was in the house, the kitchen was hers. She loved cooking. Tammy was so engrossed in getting things ready that she didn't even notice Jon saunter his way into the kitchen. She was only aware of him when Jon wrapped his arms around her. She could feel his erection digging into her butt.

“Jon, I'm busy,” Tammy muttered.

Jon slid his hands up her body and grabbed her tits, squeezing them hard and causing her nipples to harden. As he did this, he sunk his teeth into her shoulder. Tammy whimpered and automatically girated her ass against his hard on. 

“I want you. I want to fuck that tight, wet pussy and you're going to give it to me, because you're a fucking slut,” he snarled in her ear.

With that, he grabbed her by the hips and practically dragged her over to the massive dinner table. Bending her over the table, Jon undid her jeans and pulled them down, exposing her ass. He groaned gently when he saw she had gone commando. She usually did but it still turned Jon on. Running his hands over her bare ass, Jon suddenly slapped her hard across the exposed flesh. Tammy cried out but Jon continued, spanking her harder and harder. Abruptly as he began, Jon stopped and ran his hand across the now red raw flesh and down between her legs, he smirked to find Tammy was dripping wet.

“God, you're a fucking horny little bitch, soaking wet just for me,” Jon growled as he pushed a finger inside her tight pussy and slowly worked it in and out of her. It was followed by a second moments later.

Panting, Tammy begged, “Jon....please....”

“What is it you want? I want you to tell me.”

“I want you inside me. I want you to fuck me.”

“Stay as you are.” 

Tammy did as she was told and kept still, her cheek pressed against the cool wood of the table, arms stretched out across the table above her head, her ass exposed for all to see. Knowing that everyone else were just feet away in the next room and could walk in on them turned her on. She heard the zipper on Jon's jeans undo and felt the head of his penis rub against the opening of her pussy. Although she couldn't see it, Tammy knew it would be red and purple, incredibly rigid, and dripping with pre-cum. Taking hold of her hips, Jon eased his penis into Tammy slowly, inch by inch, deliberately tormenting her. Once he was balls deep, Jon pulled out of her until only the head was still inside her. Tammy almost cried out in protest and anticipation. He would do this a lot; leave her hanging then suddenly fuck her stupid. Running a hand up her back, he ran his fingers through her hair then suddenly bunched them into a fist and yanked Tammy's head back. At the same time he began thrusting into her, his pelvis and balls slapping against her ass.

“Tammy, you feel so damn tight,” Jon grunted as he continued his relentless assult on her pussy. 

Tammy was so close to orgasm. Jon felt her vaginal muscles tightening around his cock. Yanking harder on her hair, Jon reached around with the other hand and began rubbing her clit. Tammy's moans got louder the closer she got to cumming. Her wetness was dripping down her thighs. They both came at the same time, Tammy moaning Jon's name and Jon muttering a curse and letting go of her hair. They both slumped on the table, breathing heavy. Jon linked fingers with Tammy and gently kissed the back of her neck. Pulling out of her Jon helped her up, turned her around and pulled her closed to him, kissing her gently across her lips.

“You are so beautiful, Tam,” he said gently, a finger lightly running over one of the scars on her back left by Jeff Hardy and his years of abuse. “I love you.” 

“I love you too Jon.” Tammy felt she had never meant something so much in her life.


	15. Chapter 15

“Really, I'm fine,” Joe insisted as Kellie fussed over him.

She had spotted the black eye he had gained from TLC a few days before and was now worrying about him. No matter how much he insisted it was no big deal; that he had mistimed his 'spear' and flew across the announcer's table, Kellie wouldn't let up. She knew those tables, and the chairs too, were very unforgiving when you hit them.

Tammy and Jon had left the kitchen and were entering the lounge area. Tammy grinned. She had been hoping Kellie would react exactly this way, as she wanted to get her own back on JBL for the time he had called her a whore on national TV. By her own admission, she wasn't exactly innocent but she had resented having him of all people resort to calling her names. Even Jerry Lawler had never been that stupid, despite the fact that Tammy knew he was a misogynist and thought the exact same thing about her. But that was probably because Lawler knew Tammy wouldn't think twice about beating the ever living shit out of him. 

“Joe, why don't you just admit it, JBL smashed his chair into your face on purpose,” Tammy said with an exasperated sigh. “We all know he's jealous of the fact that Kellie keeps rejecting him, and hates the fact that she chose you and Dwayne over him.”

Kellie scowled. “Well, he's an entitled douchebag. Why would I touch him? I have better taste than that.”

“You shagged Rey Mysterio!”

“I was drunk!”

At that point, both Kellie and Tammy's parents returned from their food shopping trip, stopping the conversation. Realising they would have five Samoans in the house, Bret had suggested they get more food in. Looking at Kellie and then at Tammy, Mark guessed she'd been winding Kellie up over JBL yet again.

“Tam, leave Kellie alone already.”

Tammy smiled sweetly. “I wasn't doing anything dad, honest.” 

Mark just rolled his eyes and shook his head and followed the others into the kitchen to put the shopping away. Knowing dinner wouldn't be ready for a while, Tammy had grabbed beers for her and Jon and they chilled with the others. That evening, they were all determined to enjoy at least one evening where things weren't completely mental. They enjoyed a dinner that could have fed a small nation for a month and discussed pointless mundane things. Kellie's mother, Joyce, informed that that Micheal and Maryse would be joining them the following day and that Owen, Harry, Solofa and the twins would be arriving on Saturday.

As Kellie and Joe helped Tammy clean up the kitchen, the others made their way back to the front room. Eventually Tammy joined them, leaving Kellie and Joe alone. Kellie didn't need to ask to know that Joe had something on his mind. After gentle coaxing Joe finally admitted that he was hoping to spend some time with her that night. He had been feeling frustrated after the TLC incident and needed to do something with it. For some reason the thought of sex with Tammy, Colby and Jon hadn't interested him – he just wanted to be with his Domina. As everyone began going off to bed, Kellie took Dwayne to one side and explained she would be spending some time with Joe.

“You mean, I won't have to fit you for the quilt tonight then?” Dwayne asked, a smirk pulling at his lips.

Kellie playfully punched him in the arm. “I do not steal the quilt!”

“Whoever it was that said women are the weaker sex obviously never had to fight you for the blankets.” Kissing her goodnight, Dwayne made his way up to bed. 

Taking Joe by the hand, Kellie led him upstairs. Meeting Tammy at the top of the stairs, she handed Kellie a small holdall bag. Tammy had stayed at the Hart mansion many times and knew where Kellie kept her bag of sex toys. She had guessed Joe and Kellie planned to spend that night together, so had waited for them in order to get the bag to them, so that they wouldn't have to spoil the mood whilst Kellie searched for the bag.

Taking Joe to the bedroom that she knew had a suitable wooden headboard that was great for restraints, Kellie gently pushed him towards the bed until he was sitting down. She put the bag on the floor. Gently stroking the bruised part of his face, she placed kisses across his lips.

“What is it you want?” She whispered in his ear.

“I need you....I want you inside me.” The Samoan's eyes were dark with desire.

Kellie smiled. It had taken a lot for Joe to ask her to be taken with a strap-on way back in the early days of their relationship. He was now getting better at asking for anal. It was something Joe had wanted to try, and it had taken a long time to him to open up and admit to her that he wanted to be the receiver of anal sex, as normally he was the giver. It was something he had never quite been able to admit to the others, fearing that it might change their opinion of him. The love and trust he felt for his Domina had been the cause of Joe finally admitting that this was what he wanted. After that, he had begun his anal training, starting with small butt plugs and slowly working their way up to Joe being able to take a full sized strap-on.

Slowly removing their clothes, caressing each other's bodies and sharing kisses, Joe crawled on to bed and lay on his back as Kellie got the strap on and lube from the bag. Joining him on the bed, Kellie lubed him up and made sure Joe was relaxed, loose and ready to take it before she put on the strap on. As she lubed up the strap on, Kellie looked up to see Joe gazing at her, his breathing becoming more rapid, his penis hard, pre cum glistening at the head. She had gone for the 8 inch one. Kellie had the feeling he needed it. 

Positioning herself between his legs, Kellie placed her hands on his hips and slowly eased the strap on into his ass. Joe grunted and his hips bucked as she entered him. Once she was fully inside, Kellie paused for a moment to allow him time to adjust. When she was happy he was okay, Kellie began thrusting in and out. Joe squirmed and moaned as the sex toy stimulated his prostate gland, making his penis pulsate and ache for its own stimulation.

Taking one of his hands, Kellie placed it on his erection. “I know you want to. I want to see you jerk yourself off. It's hot.”

Joe began running his hand up and down his penis, in time with her thrusts. Sweat was glistening across his skin. They managed to keep going for around fifteen minutes before the Samoan orgasmed, spraying his cum over his abdomen and over Kellie's cleavage. Pulling out of him, Kellie removed the toy and put it to one side. Finding the wet wipes, she cleaned him up and then herself. Once they were clean, they climbed under the quilt and Kellie just held him close, stroking his hair and telling him that she loved him and that he had done well.

“Domina, can I ask you something?” Joe asked.

“Sure.”

He seemed to think before he spoke. “We are okay, aren't we?”

Kellie suddenly understood why Joe had appeared to be in a weird mood that day. It wasn't just the fact that he had hurt himself during his match, he was feeling uncertain about their relationship. Kellie knew that they hadn't been able to spend as much time together as they would like for a few months. Maybe her engagement had made Joe wonder what would happen to him as a result. Joe was staring at her intently.

“Joe, I'm not going anywhere. I may be engaged to Dwayne but you were the one I collared first. As far as I'm concerned, we're already as good as married. I love you more than I could ever explain. I'm not going to leave you.”

This seemed to put his mind at rest and they shared kisses before finally falling asleep in each other's arms.


	16. Chapter 16

It was Christmas morning and snowing in Canada. It had been snowing heavily for around a day or so but now it was falling more steadily. Tammy woke up sandwiched between Jon and Colby, with Joe snuggled up to Colby, his arms wrapped around the smaller man and Colby was snuggled into his chest. Tammy could just about see the digital clock from where she was laying. It was nearly seven am. Tammy groaned quietly. Why had she woken up so early? Knowing Kellie she had probably been awake since about five, or some other unearthly hour. Reaching down and finding the quilt, Tammy pulled it back over herself. As much as she was excited about it being Christmas Day, it was still way to early for her to find the energy to get excited. 

She felt Jon stir behind her. “Hey babe, we better think about getting up if you want to get Christmas dinner sorted,” he said sleepily in her ear.

“But I'm too comfortable,” Tammy complained, wriggling her back into him. She grinned when she felt his growing erection.

“Don't even try and get out of it,” Jon muttered, as he climbed out of bed and slapped her hard across the butt. “Now, come on, get up.”

Tammy put on a very cute smile and fluttered her eye lashes, as she looked at his erection. “Are you sure you don't need help with that?”

Jon paused for a moment and looked at her over his shoulder. “We won't get anything done if we start fucking. You can wait for a change. It's not like you didn't get any last night.”

Tammy pouted as he went into the bathroom. Joe and Colby were waking up. Joe's face broke into a sleepy smile. It was such an adorable smile, that even Tammy had a hard time resisting him at times. Colby stirred and gently planted kisses on the Samoan's neck. As tempting as it was to stay in bed and screw the two of them, Tammy forced herself to get up and went over to the wardrobe to start figuring out what to wear, doing her best to ignore the fact that the two men were obviously getting themselves off. 

Downstairs in the kitchen, Kellie had just finished feeding the dogs and the cats, and she was now making a coffee. She was still in her pyjamas and had pinched Dwayne's hoodie to wear. It looked so big on her but Kellie didn't care. It kept her warm. When her coffee was ready, Kellie left it on the kitchen side to cool and went down to 'The Dungeon'. Dwayne had woken at the same time as her and was down there training on the gym equipment. Leaning against the door frame, Kellie watched silently for a few minutes as Dwayne did his work out. She had tried to convince him to take a day off from working out but Dwayne wouldn't have it. 

It was as though he knew she was there, as Dwayne finished what he was doing and turned around to look at her. Grabbing his water bottle, he sauntered over to her. He looked her up and down and couldn't help but grin at her, dressed in her old pyjamas and his hoodie.

“I should have known it was you checking me out,” Dwayne said, as he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss then pulled her in for a cuddle.

“Well, you shouldn't be so damn attractive, should you,” Kellie added in reply. “Now, as fun as it would be to jump on you, I need to get myself dressed and so do you. The others will be up soon.”

Breakfast was a crazy affair. There was seventeen people altogether, sat around the main dinner table, eating enough food to feed a family in a third world nation for a year. Or at least that's how it looked to Kellie as she glanced up and down the table. Tammy was buzzing around the kitchen, making drinks and making sure everyone had plenty of food. Tammy always seemed to go nuts in the Hart Mansion kitchen whenever she was there. She adored the mansion's kitchen and it became hers whenever she stayed. Her parents, Mark and Sara were deep in conversation with Kellie's father, Bret. Owen, Harry, Jon and Colby were having a rather lively conversation about something or other. It was obviously some kind of silly 'guy' conversation as they would crack up into fits of laughter at random intervals. The Uso twins, Joe, the Usos' father Salofa and Dwayne were talking about something but Kellie wasn't really paying attention.

Having so many people in the house felt nice. Kellie allowed herself a smile as she drank another coffee and turned back to her conversation with Michael and Maryse. It had been quiet in the mansion for such a long time, which was part of the reason Kellie had started having Christmas gatherings a few years before. The house needed to have people in it other than her parents and the pets. Kellie, Michael and Maryse had been talking about weddings. Michael and Maryse were getting married the following February and the two of them were buzzing about it. Kellie had promised she would be Maryse's Maid Of Honour. The two women had been friends since childhood so it seemed only natural that she would ask Kellie.

The rest of the day was a blur of activity. Kellie's mother had been sorting out the front room whilst they had all been having breakfast. She was a tall, slim woman with long black hair, dressed in tight black jeans and a skinny black tee shirt. She looked like a cross between Elvira and Mortica Adams and didn't look her fifty four years. Joyce,or Jo as she preferred everyone to call her, had admitted that in later years, she had been colouring her hair black – mainly to keep it fresh and to hide the few grey hairs that were creeping up on her.

It wasn't long before the room was covered in wrapping paper, and everyone was enjoying their presents, with over excitable dogs running around the room. The cats were all sat around the room. Salem, the oldest cat out of the five of them, was sat in the window above the radiator. He was rather scraggly looking black cat, thinning fur in places and going a little grey. Sabrina, a tabby and white cat and the only female, was sat on the back of the sofa with Gizmo, a male black cat with a small white patch on his chest. Skits, a tabby cat, and Socks, a fluffy light brown and white cat with three legs, were running around all excited and play fighting. Watching a three legged cat try and sprint across the room was pretty hilarious. 

Tammy outdid herself with dinner. There was turkey, beef and gammon, roast potatoes, mash potatoes, sprouts with bacon pieces, carrots and numerous other vegetables and, for Kellie and her mother, there were the vegetarian alternatives of savoury Christmas “gateau”, made from leeks, carrot, parsnip, pasta and tofu and, also walnut and spiced plum Christmas cob. When Maryse tasted the sprouts and bacon, she practically orgasmed.

Michael scowled. “I can't even get her to make that noise.”

Tammy grinned. “What can I say? I'm just that damn good.”

There was far too much alcohol consumed at the dinner table. But there was such a pleasure atmosphere that nobody really minded that they were getting a little drunk. None of them had to worry about work for a few more days, so the general attitude was “why the hell not? Lets have a bit of fun for a change.” It became a very late night. Kellie, Tammy, Jimmy, Jey, Joe, Colby, Jon, Owen, Harry, Maryse and Michael were all up chatting and joking around, enjoying the last of the wine that was left. The conversation somehow ended up turning towards relationships, sex and the like.

“What's the craziest sexual experience you've had?” Michael asked Kellie.

Kellie thought for a while then answered. “I've had sex with a transsexual woman.” 

Tammy nearly chocked on her drink. “When did you go and have sex with a transsexual?” The men in the room suddenly seemed very interested in the upcoming story. Maryse just grinned; she already knew all about the transsexual story.

“It was years ago. I don't remember a lot about the incident now. I remember I was at a club, I think, and I got chatting to this really pretty Chinese girl. I remember she had these bright green eyes more than anything – they were probably contacts, but it looked pretty awesome. But anyway, to cut a long story short, I ended up taking her back to my place. We were getting it on. She took her dress off and that's when I realised she still had a penis! My brain had that momentary “huh?” moment but then I just though 'who cares?' and carried on. That was a pretty interesting night, I can tell you.” 

Jon grinned. “Damn shame I didn't know you back then. That could have been an interesting threesome.” Tammy playfully punched him in the arm.

The Uso twins were surprised more than anything, as they had never really heard much about Kellie's sex life. Tammy's sex life was pretty common knowledge but Kellie had always been rather quiet about hers. When they asked about it, Kellie explained that yes she had gone through a wild child phase some years before, due to her breakdown. 

“I didn't become a sex addict as such. I think sleeping around was just my way of dealing with things. I had just had three members of my immediate family all die within four years of each. My dad had a stroke and Owen had had his accident during that time too. Wanting attention was probably part of it too. I guess I kinda rebelled too, just to get a reaction out of my dad.”

After that Kellie became a little quiet and the rest of the group took that as a hint not to ask more questions. Kellie snuggled into Joe a little more and pulled her fleece blanket over herself. Instead Tammy became centre of attention, which didn't surprise her, as she usually did during such conversations. She admitted that one of her more embarrassing moments was walking in on her Godmother, Sable, having sex with current husband Brock Lesner.

“That was awkward as hell the following morning. Thankfully I don't think they had noticed, as they didn't say anything. But their house is so damn confusing as all doors look the same and I was trying to find the bathroom at the time.” Tammy blushed slightly. 

As everyone was chatting to Tammy, Joe leaned into Kellie. “Hearing about you and that Chinese girl has made me horny as hell,” he whispered in her ear. 

Her blanket was draped across his lap. Discreetly running her hand across his lap under the blanket, Kellie could feel his was becoming hard. The gesture caused him to groan gently. If it hadn't been for the others, Joe knew he probably would have fucked her right there on the floor. Making their excuses Kellie and Joe headed for bed. They had barely gotten through the bedroom door when Joe practically pinned Kellie up against the door. He kissed her hard as they fumbled at each other's clothes in a desperate bit to get naked as quickly as possible. Kellie undid his jeans and, as she pulled them down, along with his boxers, his erection literally sprang out at her. 

Once their clothes were gone, they tumbled on to the bed. Using just one hand to keep her hands pinned, Joe used his free hand to move it between her legs and began playing with her pussy. Kellie was already wet for him. He eased one finger inside of her, then another and began to finger her. Kellie's hips bucked and she moaned. Mounting her, he eased his cock inside of her and he began thrusting slowly. Kellie drew her knees up and grabbed his butt in order to let him go deeper inside of her. Oh God, he felt so good inside of her. It may have finished rather quickly but Kellie actually didn't mind. At that moment, it was about Joe's pleasure

“Maybe I should tell you about my exploits more often, if it means you'll bang the ever living fuck out of me,” Kellie said, catching her breath, staring up into his face.

Joe's face broke into a naughty smile. “I guess it's because you don't really talk an awful lot about your past relationships. Hearing that story for the first time, with no warning to what you were like before; it kind of got to me.” As they crawled under the blankets, Joe then asked “so, were you really practically a sex addict?”

Kellie seemed to pause before answering. She snuggled into the quilt. “I think after losing three members of my family back to back then being abused by my ex, I went off the rails. Looking back, I did it more for attention, and to get a reaction, rather than because I became an addict.”

Noticing that she was getting a little quiet and withdrawing, Joe gently stroked her arm. “You don't have to talk about it anymore if you don't want to.” 

Next door in the other room, Tammy and Jon had staggered into the bedroom, trying to get their clothes off at the same time. They had been itching to get naked and fuck all day. It was difficult for them to go more than a day without having sex. Tammy was the first to reach the bed. She fell backwards onto it rather unceremoniously. She hadn't realised how close she was to the bed and her legs had been pretty much taken out by the bed. 

Jon grinned at her clumsy goof. Without giving her much time to react, he flipped her over onto her front. Pulling off her jeans, he pulled Tammy up onto all fours, grabbed her hips and entered her without any warning. Tammy cried out then moaned as he began his relentless thrusting. They were so into each other that, when the bedroom door burst open, it took them completely by surprise. Jon cursed at being put off of his stride and was about to yell at whoever had interrupted them. But then his mood changed completely when he saw who it was. Tammy, who was still face down in the mattress, managed to get herself into a better position to see who it was. It was the Uso twins. It was obvious they were a little drunk and had gone into the wrong bedroom by mistake.

There was that moment of awkwardness, where nobody seemed sure what to do, and Jimmy and Jey were muttering something about being sorry about bursting in on them. Although Jon saw it as a perfect opportunity to exploit the fact that he was a complete pervert and had always wanted to have sex with twins. Whether they were male or female, he wasn't all that fussy, just so long as they were attractive. 

“What do you think babe?” he asked Tammy. “You up for a foursome?”

Being too drunk and horny to really care who she fucked at that point, Tammy grinned and replied, “why not? Could be fun.”

Getting up off the bed, Jon added, “you two are wearing far too many clothes. And you wouldn't want to keep my girl waiting, would you.”

It didn't take the twins long to strip naked, as Jon found himself the dressing table chair to sit on and watch them. He enjoyed watching others just as much as taking part himself. Tammy was now lying in the middle of the bed, sandwiched between the two Samoans, being touched and kissed. She figured it must be a Samoan thing as both if them were well hung.

Realising that she was about to have both of them inside of her at the same time, Tammy gasped. This was probably going to hurt like hell but feel damn good at the same time. The men moved in perfect sync. It was driving Tammy crazy. She was so close to orgasm. As it hit, she let out an almighty cry.

It was the cry that woke Kellie up from her doze. For a moment she was slightly confused as to where she was and what was going on. Then she was aware of two male voices that weren't Jon or Colby. Joe looked highly amused.

“Is Tammy fucking my cousins next door?” He asked.

“Sounds like it,” Kellie replied in agreement. “I wouldn't put it past her.”


	17. Chapter 17

The following morning, when she had sobered up a little, Tammy felt awkward as hell. She was lying in the big double bed alone. The twins must have left when she was asleep and she figured Jon was in the shower, as she could hear the water running in the en-suite bathroom. Tammy sat up and pulled her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around them, wrapping herself up in the quilt in the process. Jon eventually finished with the bathroom and walked back into the bedroom naked. It had gotten to the point where they felt so comfortable with each other than he didn't really care about walking around naked in front of Tammy or his team mates.

“Hey doll, you okay?” Jon asked, grabbing his fresh clothes.

Tammy shrugged. “I guess, just feels kinda weird that I had sex with Solofa's sons. I mean, their dad has known me since I was little.”

Jon's face split into the biggest smile. “I enjoyed it. I haven't had two Samoans at the same time before and certainly not twins.”

Tammy smiled. “You only got off on it because you got to indugle your twin fetish.” Tammy crawled out of bed and headed off for a shower before they went downstairs to join everybody else.

“Good night?” Kelly asked as the two of them wandered into the kitchen. She was sat up on the kitchen worktop with her legs crossed, drinking coffee. From the look on her face Tammy guessed that Kellie probably knew what had happened. She was very perceptive like that.

Putting on a false smile, Tammy said, “yeah, thanks”.

“It's okay, I know......”

Tammy blushed, which was a rarity. “How?”

Grinning, Kellie replied “I was in the room next door with Joe remember. I heard you. I didn't know whether to be put off or turn on to be honest. Joe seemed to get off on it though so I shouldn't complain really.”

At that moment, Joe walked into the kitchen with the biggest grin on his face. Tammy frowned at him then turned away to make herself and Jon coffee. God,why did this whole thing have to feel so embarrassing? She felt awkward enough as it was. Joe walked over to the counter Kellie was sat on and kissed her good morning. They always managed to be so cute together without even trying half the time. Hearing others moving in the house, Tammy braced herself for more comments. Owen and Harry wandered in first, both looking rather pleased with themselves. It transpired that Colby had spent the night with them. Tammy grinned as Kellie rolled her eyes at her errant uncle. There were times when Owen managed to drive Kellie completely crazy. They were then joined by Tammy's parents. Mark had obviously heard about his daughter's shenanigans and was pretending it hadn't happened. Sara, on the other hand, looked like she was trying not to laugh.

Colby wandered in with Solofa and Dwayne, Kellie's parents and Michael and Maryse not all that far behind. The twins were the last to join them for breakfast. They were bouncing around the place like a pair of excitable children. It transpired that everybody knew about what had happened the night before. By the end of the morning Tammy was mortified. She couldn't believe everyone knew. There were moments when she hated being a “screamer” in bed – it had a habit of giving you away at times.

During breakfast, Kellie's mobile phone went off. She glanced at the screen and saw it was Vince McMahon. As she answered it and left the room, she caught Dwayne's look; that slightly exasperated, disapproving look of Kellie worrying about work rather than taking a break. Kellie ignored it and went into the library. After the usual pleasantries Vince got straight to the point.

“The good news is you have been cleared for your match with Tammy at old school RAW in the new year. Just don't break yourself again. The last time you got in the ring with a Calloway, it didn't end well for you.”

Kellie frowned. “Only because you were silly enough to take me seriously when I suggested I have a hardcore match against Mark.” After a brief pause, she added, “and what's the bad news?”

“There's two lots of bad news. First of all, Mae Young is sick – as in hospitalised sick. We're still finding out details ourselves so I can't really relay much on to you at this point. And the other piece of news is that Jeff Hardy is returning to the company.”

The mention of that name brought Kellie back to reality after the news of Mae being sick; bringing with it a whole barrage of feelings and memories she had spent the past few years trying to forget “What? He's coming back?”

Vince sighed slightly. “I didn't get much choice in the matter. You know I never wanted that scum bag to come back after what he did to you and Tammy. But as he wasn't charged with anything apart from the drug taking, he had me on a technicality and, if I refuse to re-employ him, I leave myself open to be sued by him.”

Kellie was now sitting in the window seat. She rested her forehead against the cold glass. After finishing the phone call, Kellie remained in the library for some time. She didn't want to have to face the others. Tammy would know straight away that something was bothering her and Kellie wasn't sure she was ready to tell her best friend that the man who raped and abused her that was coming back to the company. 

Then there was her own feelings. Kellie's mental breakdown had been partly down to Jeff's emotional and mental abuse of her when they had been together. She had finally started getting her life back together after Jeff's abuse then losing Brian. She wasn't sure she could deal with it all being dragged back up again. Kellie hadn't realised how long she had been sat there, as Maryse came looking for her, saying something about she had been gone a while and they had been wondering where she had got to. 

“Quelque chose vous tracasse. Qu'est-ce que c'est?” 

“Pas do tout,” Kellie muttered. 

“Ne me donnez pas que”. 

“Je ne veux pas en parler”. __

_With that Kellie stood up and left the library, Maryse following close behind. She had literally just stepping into the kitchen when Tammy practically pounced on her. Kellie really wasn't in the mood to deal with questions. All she wanted was to have some quiet time in order to get her head around what she had been told before telling anyone. But Tammy wouldn't let up and Kellie ended up becoming very snappy and blurted out that Jeff was returning. Kellie instantly regretted her insensitive outburst but, at the same time, there was that tiny part of her that was trying desperately to justify that Tammy had kept pushing her. Everybody in the kitchen went quiet. All eyes were on Tammy and Kellie. There was that awkward moment where nobody really knew what the two women were going to do. The two of them could be very volatile when things kicked off. It was Kellie who acted first. She grabbed Tammy by the arm and,very unceremoniously, dragged her down to the Hart dungeon. If things were going to turn into a huge fight, she would rather it happen away from everybody else. Initially it did get heated, with Tammy having a yelling fit at Kellie and getting right in her face._

_“Believe me, I really don't want that piece of shit back in our lives again. Neither does Vince. But Jeff, being that little weasle he is, he's got Vince up against the wall legally, and Vince basically has to let him have his job back.” Kellie took a couple of deep breaths, trying desperately to keep her temper and her emotions in check._

_Tammy sunk to the floor and started to cry. “It isn't fair. Everything was going just fine. We were getting our lives back together.”_

_Sitting down next to her, Kellie put an arm around her. Tammy leaned into her. “I don't want him back either. He caused too much pain and suffering. I don't want it all dragged back up again for either of us.”_

_Upstairs, everyone was a little subdued. They knew what Jeff Hardy's return, not just for the two women involved but for their loved ones. It had taken Kellie to get herself back to some relative normality after her mental breakdown and her point blank refusal to eat. Tammy's sex addiction was mostly under control but her personality had become very different since the whole incident._

_Jon was outside, smoking. After the news that his girlfriend's rapist was coming back on the scene, Jon had just wanted to be on his own for a while. Today had been the day he had planned to propose to Tammy but breakfast had been ruined by an ex of all people. Jon felt so pissed off at the fact his moment had been stolen by a man who wasn't even there. Stubbing out the cigarette, Jon took a few moments to get his head together before going back in. The engagement ring felt heavy in the pocket of his hoodie; like it was trying to remind him to do something with it._

_Kellie's parents were back from walking the dogs, and Joyce was making hot chocolate with a hit of brandy. She felt it was one of those occasions when it was needed. “And it's Christmas so drinking early in the day is allowed,” she justified to everyone._

_Taking to drink, Jon took a sip and decided there wasn't enough brandy in his. The brandy felt good as it went down and it wasn't long before Jon decided he was going to take a chance and go down to the dungeon to see if Kellie and Tammy were okay. Or at the very least hadn't killed each other. Going slowly down the steps, uncertain of what he might find, Jon could hear voices. Well, at least the were still alive, which was a start. The two of them were sat on the floor. Tammy had obviously been crying at some point._

_“Is it a bad time?” Jon asked uncertainly. “I can go if you want me to.”_

_“It's fine,” Kellie replied. “I think we've said everything we needed to say.”_

_The two women slowly got to their feet. Tammy's first reaction was to snuggle into Jon and bury her face into his chest. Kellie disappeared back upstairs and left them alone. For a few minutes, Tammy just didn't want to let go of him. Figuring it would be now or never, Jon decided to get his courage up and ask her the question he had been itching to ask her all morning._

_“Babe, I know you'll probably yell at me for picking a totally inappropriate moment to ask you this. But I know if I don't do it now, I'll probably chicken out and not ask you for another two years or something.” Pulling away slightly, Jon took a deep breath and went down on one knee as he took the ring box out of his pocket. “I never thought I could feel this way about anyone before. And I know you wanted me to do this properly. So, I would very much like it if you would consent to being my wife.”_

_For a few moments, Tammy's brain seemed to stop working. Had he really just asked her to marry him? And properly on this occasion, rather than lying in bed after having sex? Then her face broke into a smile._

_“Yes, I will marry you,” she finally forced herself to say._


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, there is references to rape and drug use.

Flash back......

2009......

Tammy knew she was in a mess and she had no idea how to get out of it. Pulling her knees up closer to herself and tightening her arms around her legs, Tammy sat shaking in the corner of the dark bedroom. She hurt all over and she was incredibly hungry and thirsty. Tammy had just suffered another rape at the hands of her boyfriend, Jeff Hardy; the man she thought loved her and was meant to look after her. Now she was locked in the bedroom, whilst Jeff was in the front room getting both high and drunk.

Why hadn't she listened when Kellie had tried to warn her not to get together with him? It had been because Tammy was young and stubborn. She realised that now. Also, she was still recovering from post natal depression, after being a surrogate mother for Chris Jericho and his wife, when Jeff had charmed his way into her life and into her bed. Tammy rested her forehead on her knees. She no longer had any energy to cry.

The lock on the bedroom door clicked. Jeff staggered in. He yanked her head up by her hair and glared at her for a few moments. Then he grinned but it wasn't warm or friendly. He then disappeared and returned a few moments later with food and water for her.

Putting it on the floor rather unsteadily, he muttered, “I suppose I'd better feed and water you occasionally.” With that he staggered out of the room again then closed the door.

It took Tammy a little while to realise that he hadn't locked the door behind him. Considering the state he was in, she knew it wouldn't be long before he passed out. Tammy forced herself to eat the food and drink the water then waited. She figured it would probably be around an hour before he finally passed out. Jeff always drank to get blind drunk. Mixed with drugs he would always be out cold before the end of the night. This would probably be her only chance to escape. She crawled to the wardrobe and found her weekend bag. Throwing her small handbag into it, she quickly threw some underwear and some clothes. 

Hiding the bag back into the wardrobe, just in case Jeff came back in, Tammy waited. Once an hour and a half had gone, Tammy got to her feet, picked up the bag and crept towards the bedroom door. Opening it very slowly, her heart beating like crazy, she peeped through the gap and saw that Jeff was indeed out cold on the sofa. Tammy slipped through the door and headed towards the front door. She left the apartment block as quickly as she could and got into her car. Thankfully Jeff hadn't bothered to take her car keys from her that day. He had already been out of it when she had returned home that day, so maybe he had forgotten. Same with her cell phone. It didn't have much battery left but enough to fire off a couple of text messages. But she didn't do that immediately, as she just wanted to get away as quickly as possible. She was terrified he would wake up.

Starting up the car, Tammy drove as quickly as she could get away with. She was facing up to a twelve hour drive to Tampa, Florida. There was no way she would make the full twelve hours in one drive, as it was starting to get late, late and she was already feeling tired. Tammy managed to get as far as the outskirts of Georgia before she decided to stop for the night and find a motel. At least Jeff wouldn't immediately look for her there if he did happen to wake up at any point. Not that she slept very well that night. She was plagued by nightmares for the most part. Tammy set off early the following morning. She just wanted to keep moving; paranoid that somehow he would know where she was and come after her. At least once she was in Tampa, she would feel a little safer.

Kellie was sat in the front room of her apartment when she heard the knock on her door. She put down her paperwork, frowning. She certainly wasn't expecting anyone, not on a Sunday of all days. Standing up and going over to the door, Kellie was shocked to find Tammy there. That surprise turned to concern when she saw the black eye and the split lip. She looked thin, her hair looked lank and she had smelt better. Kellie knew who the probable culprit was for Tammy's appearence. 

Tammy admitted Jeff had been beating and raping her the entire six months they had been together. He had also forced her to take drugs on a couple of occasions and had been deliberately cutting her too; just for the sheer hell of it. Part of Kellie wanted to tell her that she had tried to warn her that he was a violent man but doing that would prove nothing. Tammy had come to realise on her own that Jeff wasn't the type of man you got involved with if you valued your life. But it was so like him to take advantage of those weaker or more vulnerable than him. He had done exactly the same to Kellie. She was just glad that her family had got her out of that situation before it could escalate to more than mental abuse.

“I'm not going to the police,” Tammy said adamantly. “I just can't.”

“Are you sure?” Kellie asked. Tammy nodded. 

Kellie knew better than to force her. If this was what Tammy wanted then all she could do was respect that. Helping her up off the sofa, Kellie took Tammy to the bathroom and they had a shower together. With some gentle coaxing she got Tammy to eat something. It wasn't much but it was a start. That night was hard with Tammy waking up screaming every few hours. It was heart breaking for Kellie to see her like this. It was going to be a long hard road for Tammy in order to get over this. When Kellie dragged herself into work at the training facility the following morning, she made that phone call to Tammy's parents to let them know she was finally away from Jeff and with her.

Mark had never sounded so relieved in his entire life. Kellie promised she would look after Tammy until they could make it down to Florida to get collect her and take her home. After making sure everything was sorted out and the facility could run without her for a few days, Kellie returned to her apartment. Tammy was up and dressed and raiding the kitchen. As much as it was nice to see her up and about, Kellie was worried she might be putting on a brave face to stop her from worrying about her. If that was the case, it hadn't worked very well.

“You don't have to stay home with me, you know,” Tammy insisted. “I'm sure I'll be okay for a few hours.”

Stubborn as ever, Kellie thought to herself. But then, what did I expect from a Calloway? “And what kind of friend would I be if I wasn't here to take care of you?”

Tammy frowned. “I don't need looking after.”

“Tam, quit pretending. This is me you're talking to. Last night you told me that you have spent the past few months being beaten up and raped by Jeff; the same guy who mentally abused me to the point that I ended up in a psychiatric hospital. He took advantage of the fact that I was in a really bad place.” 

Tears threatened to overwhelm Kellie. It was bad enough having to go through her own personal hell without having to watch Tammy go through an abusive relationship. Kellie had tried to convince her to keep away from Jeff; had tried to warn her that he would cause her nothing but pain, both emotionally and phyically. Maybe this was Tammy's way of dealing with it; pretending it didn't happen. But it still didn't stop the situation from hurting. Tammy looked at her friend and bit her lip. Being in denial, and wanting to just forget and move on, may be working for her but she hadn't really thought about her friend. 

“I'm sorry. I just want to move on and forget what went on. I know this whole situation is fucked up but I don't want to think about it anymore.”

Tammy crossed the kitchen and hugged her friend as tight as she could. Kellie didn't want to let her go. For the longest time she thought she had lost her forever. Now she was away from Jeff, which Kellie was glad about, but she was scared that Tammy was bottling everything up. She just hoped Tammy wouldn't end up suffering because of it.


	19. Chapter 19

Miami, Florida......Present day.

Kellie was lying awake, thoughts running through her head. Kellie and Dwayne were now back home in Miami after the Christmas holidays. The day after Christmas Day had been such an emotional rollercoaster. Despite the hurt and upset, Tammy and Kellie had agreed not to think about Jeff Hardy until they had to. It was going to be at least a few weeks before he came back to the company and he would be going to the training facility first for a minimum of a month's training before he was allowed back onto the main roster. The other bonus was that Vince McMahon had informed Kellie that Jeff would only get a six month contract, that would be extended by another six months at the end of the previous six months, all the time he behaved himself.

Kellie didn't notice Dwayne enter to bedroom at first. She was too preoccupied and she also lying on her left hand side, looking out of the large floor to ceiling window; her back to the bedroom door. It was only when he climbed into the bed and snuggled up behind her in a spooning position that she realised her was there. He gently placed kisses on her shoulder and neck. 

“Things on your mind?” He asked gently.

“You could say that,” Kellie replied with a sigh. She interlocked her fingers of her left hand with Dwayne's; his hand was rested on her bare stomach. He pulled her in closer. That small gesture made her feel safe. 

“If it's about Jeff, I can promise you now that little shit isn't going to hurt you again. Not while you're with me.”

“You can't protect me twenty four seven, you know. You have “Wake Up Call” to do in the New Year and I'm certainly not going to not go into work for those few months you're filming. Unless you want me to drive you crazy.”

“You already drive me crazy,” he muttered, as he leaned in to kiss her at the base of her neck just above her shoulder.

Kellie grinned. She knew what he was after and she did a overly dramatic sigh. “Is sex all you think about?”

That gentle chuckle met her ear. “I don't think only about sex. I think about food as well. In any case, I'm a man. You can't expect me to be good looking, great in bed and intelligent at the same time. That's too much like hard work.” 

Turning herself over, Kellie pushed Dwayne onto his back and straddled him. She could feel his growing erection through his pyjama bottoms but she was determined to tease him. Dwayne rested his hands on her hips. She was wearing a little vest top and pyjama shorts and Dwayne wanted nothing more than for her to be naked at that moment. Pulling off her vest top, Kellie slung it across the room. Dwayne smiled and grunted his appreciation. 

“Am I getting closer to what you want?” She asked, pretending to be innocent. 

“It's a step in the right direction. Although I think you could be more naked.”

Grinding herself against his hard-on, Kellie added, “and so could you.”

“Maybe you could help me with that.”

Moving herself down his body, Kellie pulled his pyjama bottoms down his legs and they, too, ended up on the bedroom floor. Stepping off the end of the bed, Kellie deliberately turned her back to him and behind to pull down her shorts, bending over as she did so. She could hear Dwayne groan in appreciation as she did so. He loved her pert butt; and he enjoyed taking her from behind so that he could grope her butt as he did so. She stood and turned around to find Dwayne stroking himself. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed as she sauntered back towards the bed.

“You're a dirty little tease,” he growled at her, running his hands around her waist and placing his hands on that ass he appreciated so much. “And as you're the one who gave me this hard on, I think you're gonna have to do something about it.”

Climbing up on to his lap and wrapping her arms around his shoulders, Kellie lowered herself onto his penis. “Does this help?” She asked as she began riding him.

Cincinnati, Ohio.

Tammy couldn't sleep and it was driving her crazy. She hadn't been sleeping properly since finding out Jeff was coming back. Jon hadn't been in the best of moods since finding out. She couldn't blame him. She knew that if she was in Jon's position, she wouldn't be happy about her partner's rapist coming back into their life. Tammy curled up in the oversized armchair in the front room, with a giant mug of hot chocolate. She had just got engaged and she should have been really happy. But, no, Jeff just had to go and ruin it. Tammy contemplated putting some brandy in the hot chocolate. After some thought she decided against it. The way she was feeling at that moment, she knew she would end up drinking the entire bottle of brandy, just to get drunk. Then she probably be found face down in the toilet the next morning.

The negative thoughts were creeping their way into her head. It had taken her far too long to get on top of all of those old feelings and shove them back in the past where they belonged. Finishing her hot chocolate, Tammy sighed and put her empty mug and wondered what she was going to do. The boys were asleep. There was no way she was going to wake any of them up to keep her company. Or at least she had thought they were asleep. Joe walked into the front room, looking sleepy and his long hair messy. He looked too damn cute for his own good.

“Hey baby girl,” he said gently. “I noticed you'd disappeared and I was kinda worried. Still can't sleep?”

Tammy shook her head but didn't reply. Lifting Tammy up into his arms, Joe sat down on the armchair with her in his lap. Tammy buried herself into his chest. Joe just cuddled her. That was the nice thing about him. Tammy could just have cuddles and know he wouldn't expect anything unless she wanted it.

“We're not going to let him hurt you anymore. You have us now. He's nothing and he'll stay that way.”

“I just wish he hadn't come back at all. Shame he hasn't done us all a favour and overdosed. When I think of all the people me and Kellie have lost to drugs..... he's the one asshole that just couldn't go kill himself.” 

Joe didn't speak for a little while. He allowed Tammy to have her rant and a cry. Eventually he sat her up and gently wiped away the tears. Giving her a gentle kiss, he said gently, “we have ice cream.”

Tammy seem to brighten a little. “Do we have mint choc chip?” 

Joe nodded. “I made a point of buying extra tubs just for you.”


	20. Chapter 20

Kellie took a deep breath and got out of her car. It had been a long time since she had stepped into the ring on a competitive level. There was that small part of her that was thinking 'why did I let myself get talked into this. The last time I stepped into the ring with a Calloway, it didn't end well for me'. Grabbing her small suitcase from the trunk of the car, she wheeled it into the arena. The butterflies in her stomach were causing her to feel sick with nerves.

There was an excited buzz in the air; Kellie could feel it. Was it because it was the annual old school RAW and the legends were in the building? Or was it because she, in particular, was there? It had got to the point where Kellie had gotten used to her fame. She was a Hart - well, technically a Hart-Smith - and people nearly always got excited about that fact. She was a member of one of the most famous wrestling families around; it was just the way things were. But she had learned to live with it and it didn't bother her half as much as it used to.

Tammy, who had been hanging around near the parking lot for the past hour, practically glomped Kellie when she saw her. She had been way too excited about their performance later that evening and, no doubt, had been driving everyone crazy. She was bouncing up and down with excitement.

“Everyone is so excited that you're here,” Tammy exclaimed. “Come on!” She practically dragged Kellie into the arena.

“But they see me every other week when I'm at house shows mentoring. Why is tonight so different?”

“Because this is the first time in years that you've gotten in the ring for a televised match,” Tammy said in way of explanation. Deciding it was easier not to argue, Kellie followed the younger woman into the building. 

Several wrestlers greeted her as she passed them. She felt like she had time warped back about ten years. It felt so strange. She had retired early in 2006, at the age of 24, and had spent several months in hospital and in physiotherapy after breaking her hip and her knee during a match. Spending her 25th birthday in hospital, having her leg put back together, had sucked big time. Tammy's father, Mark Calloway, had never forgiven himself for being the reason Kellie had ended up with a career ending injury. Their hardcore match had seemed a great idea at the time, until Kellie had gone through the commentator’s table and landed badly.

She hadn't even noticed that she had busted her leg at first. Adrenaline and stubbornness had kept her going. It wasn't until Kellie had got backstage that the adrenaline had began to fade and Kellie had collapsed in agony. She had been injured before but Kellie just knew this had been far more serious. She hadn't felt pain like it. When she had got to hospital and been x-rayed, that was when she found out how bad her injuries were. It wasn't just the broken bones, she had damaged tendons and nerves too; to the point where she was told that it would be a bad idea to try and wrestle again as it could cause more tendon and nerve damage.

Life had been pretty difficult for her after that. Wrestling was all she had ever known. It was whilst she was healing that Kellie had opened her animal sanctuary, and she had gone back to her tattoo artistry for a while too. Her friend, Shannon Moore, had talked her into coming down to North Carolina when she was fit enough to travel. They hadn't seem much of each other for some time and he had also been down a tattoo artist due to illness. So, Kellie had travelled down to North Carolina and hung out there for a few weeks.

They reached the women's locker room. Kellie frowned. When she had been competing Kellie had always got changed with the men. Most of them had known her since she was a child so weren't in the least bit worried about her seeing them in various states of undress. But Tammy explained that, now Stephanie McMahon was in charge, she wanted the men and women to stay in their seperate changing rooms.

“She got to know about me hanging out with the guys when I was here before?” Kellie asked, not really all that surprised.

Tammy grinned. “I guess she didn't want you corrupting them with your strange Gothic ways.”

Kellie snorted. “They don't need my help.”

Stepping into the locker room, Kellie felt all eyes were on her. The Bella twins and Eva Marie just glared at her, but said nothing. Kellie knew they didn't like her and she wasn't exactly feeling ecstatic about them either. Kellie had told them straight to their faces that she felt they couldn't wrestle to save their lives and obviously had no intention of learning. They were just using wrestling to get onto TV and have their fifteen minutes of fame. 

Kellie had grown up in the business and she didn't like where the company seemed to be taking women's wrestling. To her, they were turning the Divas into a joke and Kellie took that very personally. At least with the likes of AJ Lee, Tamina Snuka, Aksana and Natalya, they had either trained as wrestlers from the outset; or had been involved in the fitness world in some way, so had a background that could be built upon with the right training.

The other women in the locker room said their hellos. Nearly all the women in the room she had trained personally at some point or another. Kellie set down her suitcase and her rucksack and began getting out her ring attire and the outfit she would wear for her in ring promo with Tammy beforehand. Not giving a shit if any of the other women would be offended or not, she began stripping off, with the intention of having a shower before getting ready for the promo. She had around an hour and a half before she had been on camera. Grabbing her towel and toiletries bag, Kellie strolled passed Eva Marie, who just gave her a disgusted look. It seemed that, for some reason, she took Kellie's confidence – and her lifestyle – personally. Not that Kellie had ever cared about Eva's opinion of her. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Natalya grin and suddenly turn away so that Eva wouldn't see that she was trying not to laugh at her. Kellie could hear Tammy trying desperately not to laugh and was covering it up by pretending to cough. Kellie allowed herself a smile as she went into the showers. By the time she got out of the shower, some of the Divas had left, leaving just Tammy and Tamina. The three of them were laughing about something.

Catching Kellie's eye, Tammy said, “Eva seriously hates you, you know?”

Kellie shrugged. “Like I care what she thinks. I'm not that fond of her either. It's not like she's bosom buddies with you too.”

“I don't think the twins like you very much either, from the looks they were giving you,” Tamina added. “Guess they still haven't gotten over you telling them you thought they are little more than fame whores.”

“Well, that's all they are,” Tammy added in Kellie's defence. “They only took the job here because it meant being on TV and being around attractive men.”

“Isn't that all we're here for?” Kellie asked. Then they both laughed.

“Nah, you went one better and decided to fuck a movie star,” Tammy replied.

Tammy was now dressed in her customary tight ripped jeans, see through “stripper” high heels and a cut up Shield tee shirt; and it looked like she had deliberately gotten a tee shirt that was a size or two too small in order to empathise her breasts. The Divas title was sat by her side. She had her blonde hair tied up in a high pony tail and she was wearing hooker red lipstick. Kellie grabbed her clothes out of her bag and began getting dressed. Putting on black bra and matching knickers, Kellie then put on cut up fishnet tights. Next went on the shirt black shirt and fishnet style long sleeved top. After putting on her New Rock boots, Kellie then asked Tammy to help her put on her corset. It was black and had pink strips running vertically around it. Tammy pulled it as tight as was comfortably possible for Kellie to take. 

Kellie found her make up, her tie in pink and black falls for her hair and her Cyber Goth goggles and then the two friends headed out of the women's locker room to look for the make up lady. She normally had a huge make up table and mirror set up somewhere and Kellie needed a big mirror in order to put her falls in. she had the falls attached to her head it record time – practice, Kellie said – and then on with her make up. Sitting her googles on her head, Kellie nodded, satisfied that she was ready.

At this point Tammy had to leave to go upstairs to join the boys in their traditional “enter the ring from the crowd”. Kellie had spotted them loitering behind them in the reflection of the mirror. Jon had been blatantly checking out her butt. Colby had looked like he was having trouble trying not to get turned on by her outfit. Joe had the smuggest look on his face – almost as if he was thinking “that's all mine.” 

As they left, Kellie saw Tammy punch Jon in the arm and overheard her say something along the lines of “do you have to be such a fucking pervert?” Jon argued that, if Kellie was going to bend over in a short skirt right in front of, then what was he supposed to do? But then he managed to save himself by saying that her butt – whilst it was a very nice butt – it wasn't as good as Tammy's.

“Nice save,” Kellie said under her breath and went to wait at the entrance ramp curtain.


	21. Chapter 21

The music hit and, along with the three men, Tammy went through the crowd to the ring. The four of them were to join Rowdy Roddy Piper for Piper's Pit and Tammy would get an opportunity to tell the world that she thought she was the best Diva in the world. She was so far unbeaten and nobody, past or present, could beat her. The fans booed and hissed. Tammy strutted around the ring, not caring what they thought. When her ring alter ego, Alessa Storm, was in action she didn't care who she offended.

That's when the TitanTron sprang into life again. Black Sabbath's “Hellraiser” kicked in and Kellie's TitanTron video began to play. The fans went completely nuts. As the guitar rift started and Ozzy Osbourne's voice rang out across the arena, Kellie stepped out onto the ramp. The noise from the fans was deafening. Like Stone Cold Steve Austin, Kellie had been the anti hero that everyone had loved. Once her music had finished and the crowd began to calm down, Kellie raised the microphone to her mouth. Tammy paced back and forth as the male members of the Shield stood around, unsure of how to react. Rowdy Roddy Piper was just grinning.

“So, Alessa.... You think you're the best Diva in the history of this company. You think nobody could ever beat you. Yes I won't deny that you're a good wrestler. Heck, you're probably one of the best on the roster. Mind you, that isn't saying much considering you're up against models and actresses who couldn't learn to wrestle if their lives depended on it.” The fans cheered, as Kellie smiled as Tammy's pretend anger. 

“That's rich coming from a Has-Been who isn't even wrestling any more!” Tammy retorted. “When was the last time you wrestled anyone?”

“If I remember correctly, it was against your father. And how many Has-Beens do you know that can win a hardcore match against the Undertaker with a broken hip and shattered knee?” As the fans began to chant 'that was awesome,' Kellie nodded and addressed the crowd, “yeah that was pretty awesome. Damn well hurt though. Word of advice, never suggest the idea of a hardcore match around the McMahons when you're intoxicated. They have a habit of taking you seriously.”

“Well, if you think you're as good as you claim to be, what's stopping you from getting in the ring with me? Tonight?” Tammy challenged. The rest of the Shield shouted challenges to her. 

Roddy Piper had now since got another microphone. “What do you say Hellraiser? Sounds like fighting talk to me. Last time I heard, Harts never backed down from a challenge.”

Kellie shrugged. “If the youngsters think they can take me.... maybe I should show them what I can do. I may be broken but I can still fight.”

“You're on, old woman,” Tammy replied.

Kellie went out to the back and Tammy and the Shield disappeared off into the crowd. Tammy made sure she put on her best “angry” face for the cameras and the crowd. As expected Kellie got all the “remember what happened the last time you a wrestled a Calloway” comments. She pointed out that she wouldn't be taking part if a) she hadn't been medically cleared or b) if she didn't feel happy in herself doing the match. When she caught up with the others, the boys were still being blatant perverts and checking her out. 

“Any chance of you dressing like that in the bedroom any time soon?” Colby asked, looking hopeful. Only he would find her dressing full Goth a turn on. He seemed to find everything a turn on.

“Seriously, Colby, you're a slut,” Jon muttered.

With an innocent grin, Cobly replied, “only for you guys...... and Owen.”

Kellie just rolled her eyes as Tammy sniggered. As much she loved her uncle, hearing about his sex life was the last thing Kellie wanted to hear. It was too much like knowing her parents were having sex, which was just plain wrong in her head. The two women now had two hours to kill before their match. The boys, on the other hand, had a match as Joe was up against CM Punk and Jon and Colby were joining him at ringside. 

As they waited for their cue to go out through the curtain and out into the crowd, Kellie had appeared silently behind Joe. Standing on tiptoe and pulling him down towards her, she whispered, “you put on a good performance against Phil, you might get a reward later.” 

Joe disappeared through the curtain with a massive grin on his face, which he had to kill once he was in front of the fans. Wrestling with a semi-hard on, however, wasn't as easy to deal with. Not in a discreet manner in front of the fans or the cameras anyway. Damn that woman! He thought to himself, realising that she had done it on purpose. Considering how many times Tammy had done the same thing to Jon, Joe wondered why he hadn't learned his lesson and been on his guard for Kellie or Tammy doing the same to him. He was greatful when the match was over and he was able to retreat backstage. He found Kellie stood by one of the backstage monitors, pretending to be interested in the match, and she was half talking to one of the backstage hands. 

After politely asking if it was okay to talk to her, 'on a private matter' as he had put it, just in case the backstage hand was listening in, the two of them walked around the arena until they found a relatively quiet and private area to talk in. Once he was certain they were alone, Joe had Kelle pinned to the wall, locked in a kiss.

“You did that on purpose,” he growled, pulling away from the kiss for a moment. “Leaving me to deal a hard on during a match.”

Kellie gave a little shrug but there was a sparkle in her eyes. “Maybe.” A pause, then, “I think I also promised you that, if you did well in your match, you would get a reward before I go for my match later.” 

Taking him by the hand, Kellie lead him off towards the parking lot. During shows, it was rare for anyone to go there, so she knew they would get some privacy for a while. Or at least long enough for them to have sex. Kellie's car was parked over in one corner, away from the entrance from the arena in to the car park and also away from the entrance/exit ramp of the car park itself. Leaning against the bonnet of the car, Kellie pulled Joe closer to her by the top of his trousers. Joe was still dressed in his Shield ring attire and had sweated like crazy during the match – Samoans always did for some reason, Kellie had noticed – but Kellie wasn't bothered. The kissing resumed. Sliding his hand under her skirt, Joe noticed Kellie wasn't wearing any underwear. Kellie had purposely shed them whilst Joe had been wrestling. They would have gotten in the way for what she had planned.

Undoing his trousers, Kellie slid her right hand inside and felt his hardening cock. She stroked it gently, causing a moan to escape from her lover's lips. Pulling his trousers down a little further, his growing erection was able to get free. 

Kellie turned around and draped herself across the car bonnet. She felt Joe's hands run across her ass and then ease her skirt up over her waist. If anyone had walked in on that moment, all they would have seen were her naked ass and pussy exposed to the world. Kellie felt rather than saw Joe kneeling down behind her. His hands were now on her thighs and Kellie let out a small whimper as she felt Joe's tongue on her pussy. Joe's strong grip held her still as his tongue worked its magic on her. Kellie was so lost in the feelings his tongue was giving her, that she didn't even notice he had stopped and was now stood up again. She was only aware of what was going on when Joe entered her and began thrusting slowly.

For some odd reason, Kellie had the feeling they were being watching by somebody. Feeling Joe lean forward so that his body was parallel with her, he linked his hands in with hers and, as he continued to fuck her, whispered in her ear, “we have an audience.”

“Who?” Kellie asked. 

She could almost feel the Samoan smile. “Eva Marie.”

“Well, let her watch. She might learn something.”

In the position they were now in, Kellie could feel her orgasm building up. Joe's weight gently pressing down on her back and the pressure of the car under her, she was trapped in that position. But considering the car's bonnet was pressing on her clit, Kellie didn't care. Joe's breathing was becoming ragged and his thrusting was becoming erratic. He was close too. They both came at the same time and didn't really try to keep their voices down. Kellie rested her head on the car. The metal felt nice and cool on her cheek. Joe planted gentle kisses down her neck then greeted her lips with his own.

As they stood up, Kellie caught a glimpse of bright red hair vanishing into the dark. Only one person had that colour hair. It appeared Joe had been correct and Eva Marie had been their audience. So much for her thinking that poly relationships, public sex and other such 'kink' activities were wrong. Kellie decided to remember this night and file it away for future use. She would use it against Eva at an opportune moment. No doubt Tammy would be tickled pink to know. Although when they got back into the arena, Tammy and Jon had disappeared. Colby was in catering when Joe and Kellie found him. He greeted them with a wave and a smile. 

“No prizes for guessing where you two got to,” Colby said with the naughtiest grin on his face.

The three friends talked although Kellie didn't eat anything. She didn't fancy eating a big meal with before her match. She had eaten earlier before she had arrived at the arena. Reluctantly Kellie eventually went off to get changed into her wrestling attire – it consisted of tiny pink hot pants and a pink, midriff revealing top with long sleeves. The sleeves had triangles cut out, running down the sleeves.

Elsewhere in the arena......

Tammy and Jon hadn't been able to control themselves. Seeing Tammy and Kellie sounding off at each other had seriously turned Jon on. He sighed and closed his eyes, leaning against the wooden pallets as Tammy gave him a blow job. She worked her tongue and mouth around the shaft of his cock. Jon grabbed her hair and forced her to deep throat him. Grabbing his balls and squeezing gently, Tammy hummed as she continued to take Jon deep into her throat. With a final series of short, sharp thrusts, Jon came in her mouth. Tammy looked up him innocently.

“Do you feel better now, sir?” Tammy asked.

Looking down at her, Jon broke into a massive smile. “It was great babe.”

He helped her up to her feet and kissed her. “Do I get my treat now?” Tammy asked hopefully.

Jon smiled that cocky smile. Taking the top couple of pallets off the pile that he had been leaning against, lifted Tammy up onto them. Getting her to lift her hips, Jon pulled her jeans off and dropped them on the floor. Tammy leaned back and stretched out across the pallets. Pulling her legs apart and leaning forward, Jon stimulated Tammy's clit with his tongue. Tammy nearly hit the ceiling. She tossed her head back and moaned loudly.

“Just let the entire arena know what we're doing,” Jon muttered, making no effort to hide his amusement.

“Well, if you will go and fuck a screamer,” Tammy panted. “It's not like you weren't warned.”

He continued his assault on her pussy, knowing exactly what to do to bring her off. Tammy moaned and bucked against his mouth. Draping her legs over his shoulders, Tammy grabbed his hair and pushed him closer to her. Concentrating his tongue on her clit, Jon eased a finger inside of her. Then a second. He could feel she was getting close.

“Come on, you dirty whore, you know you want to cum. Let everyone know who you belong to.”

With a shudder and a scream, Tammy came. She lay there for a moment, catching her breath. Pulling her up into a sitting position, Jon locked her in a passionate kiss.

“Who do you belong to?” Jon asked.

“You, Master,” Tammy whispered.


	22. Chapter 22

Tammy crashed into the metal railings. Jumping off the ring steps, Kellie planted a foot into her stomach. The referee, Mike Chioda, yelled at Kellie and tried to make her back. She yelled right back and told him where to go back off to. Grabbing Tammy by the hair and dragging her to her feet, rather unceremoniously, she threw the other woman back into the ring. Jon got too close and got punched in the face. The fans loved it. Jon staggered back, looking surprised.

Sliding back into the ring, Kellie got levelled out by a spear from Tammy. Damn, she's gotten good at that, Kelle thought as she laid doubled up in pain on the canvas. She had put her full strength behind it too. For a few moments Kellie couldn't breath properly.

A broken table and a couple of chairs lay around the ring. The referee had given up trying to enforce any kind of rules during the match and was letting them get on with it. Eventually, the ref was scripted to just rage quit and leave the ring when the Shield got involved with the match. Tammy had got to her feet. A black eye was beginning to come up and her mouth was bleeding slightly. She grabbed Kellie by her hair this time, Irish whipped her into the ropes and hit her with a clothesline that nearly took her head off. The Shield cheered and egged her on. Tammy climbed up onto the turnbuckle and hit Kellie with a Swanton Bomb. Kellie kicked out of the pin attempt.

Tammy beat the canvas with her fists and got into Mike Chioda's face, yelling that it should have been a three count. He told her no, it was a two count. In a pretend fit of temper, Tammy slapped him across the face. Joe, Jon and Colby then all jumped into the ring and started giving Mike a hard time, as planned. Whilst distracted, Kellie took the opportunity to get to her feet, grab a chair and smashed Jon across the back. He stumbled forward and crashed into Mike. Joe and Colby turned around and took their chair shots to the face. In amidst the chaos, Mike Chioda gave up and left the ring, shouting that they could just get the hell on with it and he wasn't going to try and stop them kicking the crap out of each other. The commentators couldn't believe it. This was the first time ever that a referee had rage quit a match.

The two women stood facing each other. The crowd were shouting “this is awesome!” and the three men were outside the ring, nursing their wounds after having Kellie give them the beat down with the steel chair. Both of them smiled like maniacs then just ran at each other and started to cat fight. They were scratching, kicking, punching, not really caring how much damage they did. Eventually the boys got into the ring and split the two women up. Kellie eventually rolled out of the ring and walked backwards up the ramp. Tammy was being restrained by the three men, kicking and screaming. Kellie just laughed and, clutching her middle, raised one arm in the air. She had lost some of her falls during the fight but there was no time to return to the ring and get them. 

Backstage, it was crazy. Everyone was impressed with what had essentially just turned into a brawl. Mike Chioda jokingly questioned his own sanity for agreeing to referee their match especially considering he had been the referee for Kellie's ill fated match against The Undertaker. But both of them agreed it had been a lot of fun and Mike said it was matches like that that made his job worth while. Tammy appeared with the boys some minutes later. It was obvious she was in some pain and went to get herself checked over before getting showered and changed.

“You beat the ever living shit out of me!” Tammy complained.

“You should know by now that I won't go easy on you just because we're friends,” Kellie reminded her. “Besides, I know you can take it.”

Tammy pouted at her and disappeared off for her shower once the medics had finished with her. She had bruising but nothing serious. With painkillers and rest, she would heal. Tammy struggled to get changed out of her wrestling attire. As she went to take her tee shirt off, she felt somebody help her. 

“It's okay. It's me,” she heard Kellie's voice from behind her. 

Tammy relaxed, now she knew who it was behind her, and allowed Kellie to help her take the tee shirt off. The bruising was already starting to show on Tammy's ribs and back. Kellie felt bad. She gently kissed Tammy on the back of her neck before she helped her untie her hair. Stripping off herself, Kellie helped Tammy to shower by washing her back and her hair. Despite the aches and pains, Tammy enjoyed having Kellie join her. 

Once they had finished their shower, they dried themselves and got dressed. Kellie wriggled into her tight black skinny jeans and a "Team Bring It" black vest top with bright red high heels. Whilst her hair dried, Kellie sat on one of the benches, with Tammy sat at her feet, and she began to brush Tammy's hair. She then tied her friend's hair into a loose plait. When Tammy's hair was done, Kellie brushed her own hair and tied it up loosely in a hair pony tail and reapplied her make up. Sometimes Tammy couldn't help but feel a little envious of her friend's natural beauty. Kellie didn't even have to try and she wasn't even aware of how pretty she was. 

Kellie went out onto the ramp with the other Legends and gave as good as she got with Wade Barrett, when he decided to appear and be disrespectful towards the older stars. Kellie had always wanted the chance to do the whole "do you know who I am?" routine and now she was going to get her chance. As he was spewed his nonsense, Kellie found a microphone and addressed him.

"Barrett, honey, I'm not sure I like your attitude," she said sweetly. "You do realise who you're talking to, don't you? If it wasn't for people like us, you wouldn't have your job."

"Well, the last I heard you were shacked up with The Rock. So, you've hardly been trailblaszing recently."

Laughing, Kellie replied, "what's wrong with dating one of the richest men in the company? Gotta have a Sugar Daddy to keep me in tattoos after all."

Pulling the microphone his way, Ted Dibiase said, "but I thought I was your favourite Sugar Daddy?"

"You will always been my favourite," Kellie told him, with a kiss on the cheek.

Backstage, Tammy and the boys were giggling like crazy. When Kellie got going on promos, she didn't stop. She was one of those annoying people that had natural talent on the microphone. Joe sometimes joked that he was the odd one out in the group. 'I'm useless on the microphone but you four are great.'

Once Kellie had done her thing and returned backstage, they eventually all left for their hotel. Jon talked Kellie into joining them for 'a coffee', as they passed the reception desk, so that the staff wouldn't suspect. Colby was as horny and extremely hyper, and it was going to take a group effort to calm him down. Jon even had to admit seeing her and Tammy beat the ever living shit out of each other had been a turn on.

"Jon, you're a pervert you know that right?" Tammy asked him as they all got into the room.

Jon paused then nodded. "Yep."

Setting down her suitcase and hold-all bag, Kellie kicked off her high heels. It wasn't very often that she wore them these days and it didn't take long for them to hurt her legs and feet. As she went to remove her jacket, Kellie felt a pair of hands help her. She didn't need to turn around to notice it was Tammy helping her, as she knew those lips that were on her neck anywhere.

"How about we entertain the boys for a while?" Tammy whispered in Kellie's ear. The boys were too busy messing around with their own luggage and jackets to notice what they were up to at first.

Tammy ran her hands around Kellie's waist then slowly up her front to cup her breasts, as she continued to plant kisses on her neck. Kellie sighed and smiled as she closed her eyes. 

"Starting without us?" She heard Joe's voice say from the other side of the room.

"Like you're not enjoying the show," Tammy replied back.

The hotel they were staying at was fancy enough that it had a small sofa on one side of the room, facing the bed. The men sat down and decided they would enjoy the show before joining in. Leading her over to the bed, Tammy helped Kellie disrobe down to her underwear, whilst having her own clothes removed in turn by her friend so that she too was only in her underwear. Blindfolding her, Tammy helped Kellie get onto the bed and lie down on her back. 

"Do you trust me to take control?" Tammy asked.

With a smile, Kellie replied, "yes".

Tammy planted kisses across Kellie's body. Sliding her hand under Kellie's back, she unhooked her bra and threw it to the floor. Kellie let out a gentle whimper as Tammy took her nipples in her mouth and teased them into hardness. Their lips met. Kellie grabbbed Tammy by the hair, bunching her hands into fists in the other woman's blonde hair and forced her tongue into Tammy's mouth. Sliding a hand down her abdomen, Tammy slipped her hand into Kellie's knickers. Kellie spread her legs wider, allowing Tammy to move her hand more freely. She was soaking wet and she moaned into Tammy's mouth as she easily pushed a finger, then two, inside of her and began fingering her. 

Freeing her own hands from Tammy's hair, Kellie reached up and removed the other woman's bra. Removing her hand from between Kellie's legs, Tammy repositioned herself so that Kellie could take her nipples into her mouth, one at a time. She was now in the right position, so that Kellie's hands could now find her way down her body and put a hand inside Tammy's knickers and push a finger inside of Tammy's wet and willing pussy, as she contiuned to suck Tammy's nipples.

Eventually Tammy removed her knickers and moved her way up the bed. Positioning herself over Kellie's face, she lowered her pussy to Kellie's mouth. The older woman eagrly ate her out, placing her hands on Tammy's thighs. Tammy moaned out loud and moved in time with Kellie's tongue, grabbing the head board for support. It had been a long time since Kellie had done this for her and Tammy had forgotten how good it felt. She screamed out her orgasm. Collapsing on the bed next to Kellie, Tammy took a few moments to catch her breath before kissing her best friend and leaving the bed. She could taste herself on Kellie's lips.

On the other side of the room, the three men were enjoying the show. Jon was leaning forward, taking in the sight, a massive grin on his face. Colby was having great difficulty in trying to control himself. He just wanted to jump in and fuck the two of them stupid. Joe leaned back into the sofa, his arm drapped across the back of the seat, just taking it all in. It was very rare for Kellie to let anyone take charge in the bedroom. 

Tammy slinked across the room and pulled Jon up onto his feet. She whispered something in his ear that the others couldn't make out. Jon pulled off his tee shirt and took off his jeans, revealing his growing hard-on. He wasn't wearing any underwear. Jon wasn't one for wearing boxers all that much or any other kind of underwear. He made his way across the room and got onto the bed. 

Postioning himself over Kellie and pinning her arms above her head, Jon leaned forward and whispered in her ear "I am going to fuck you so hard, you can't walk for a week. Dwayne is going to wonder what the hell we did to you". 

Releasing her hands, Jon moved himself so that he was positioned better between her legs. Kellie could feel his massive erection brushing against her thigh and the tip pushing up against her enterance. Kellie let out a cry as Jon suddenly took her without warning. Jon wasn't joking when he said he was going to give her the pounding of her life. She dug her nails into his back, breaking the skin and making ir bleed. This only served to turn Jon on even more.

Tammy had joined Colby and Joe on the sofa. Colby now had his jeans undone and was making no secret of the fact that he was masterbating like crazy. Tammy helped Joe undo his jeans and proceeded to give both men a handjob. Joe leaned in and said to her, "I want your ass tonight."

Jon had finished with Kellie and Colby took his turn with her. Joe removed his own clothes and found the lub. Tammy bent over the bed and Joe prepared her before he took her. Kellie wasn't into anal but Tammy and Joe were both into it, so it made sense for them to have anal sex together whenever they wanted it. Joe felt so damn good inside her ass as he slowly slid in and out. Jon was lying on his back watching Tammy get taken up the ass and Kellie being taken by Colby. This was a damn good show and Jon was going to enjoy it.

It was late into the night when the five of them finally went to sleep. Kellie was the last to get to sleep. It had been so long since the last time the five of them had had sex of any kind as a group. But it had been fun. She pushed a strange of hair away from Tammy's face and gently kissed her on the bridge of her nose. Tammy mumbled something in her sleep. Sleep finally got the better of Kellie and she fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Kellie awoke the next morning to the sound of a kettle boiling. Rolling into a better position, she saw Joe dressed in a black dressing gown and his hair tied back. He had his back to her and he was making tea for her. Colby was still asleep and, by the sounds of it, Tammy and Jon were in the shower together. Bringing over the cup, Joe sat on the edge of the bed and gave her a kiss. 

"Good morning," he said gently.

"What time is it?" Kellie asked sleepily.

"Too damn early, but I guess that's just part of being on the road," he replied.

Glancing at the clock, Kellie saw it was six o'clock. She groaned and buried herself back in to the quilt. Colby was beginning to stir and snuggled up to Kellie. He looked adorable first thing in the morning. Giving him a kiss on the forehead, Kellie struggled to sit up. The previous night had knocked the stuffing out of her and Jon had never been one for being gentle in the bedroom - or anywhere else. The five of them were reluctant to leave each other that morning.   
Kellie went back to her own hotel room and collasped back into bed. She slept for a couple more hours until she was woken by her cell phone ringing. Groping around until she managed to grab the phone and answer it. It was Dwayne. He had the day off and he was missing her. Kellie grinned.

"Do you miss me or miss having sex with me?" She asked.

"Both! I can't help it if you're so damn hot I find it difficult to control myself. Like you don't miss abusing my body when you're away." A pause. "No doubt you've been a dirty hussy and been screwing your other man." There was obvious humour in his voice.

"Oh, yes, Joe and I were at it most of the night. Jon, Colby and Tammy all had their way with me too." 

Kellie knew Dwayne got off on hearing such things, however much he tried to pretend otherwise. Her comments had caused a groan from Dwayne's end of the line. She continued to tell him in detail exactly what had happened the night before. Going on his rapid and heavy breathing, Kellie knew her future husband was pleasuring himself. He cursed under his breath as he came. 

"When do you get home?" Dwayne asked once he had caught his breath.

"Tomorrow morning," Kellie replied.

A few days later........

The day had finally come; the day when Jeff Hardy returned to the company. Kellie had not been looking forward to this day. She hadn't slept properly for several nights previous. She hadn't been eating properly either. When she got to the training facility, Kellie felt sick with anxiety. When Jeff walked through the doors, his eyes caught Kellie's. Part of her wanted to run and hide but the stubborn part of her was determined not to let him win. Letting him get to her was exactly what he wanted.

Jeff knew, from the moment he walked in, that his presence had gotten to Kellie. He grinned to himself, knowing that she was unable to do a thing about it. He had legally got his job back and nobody could touch him. He noticed that she deliberately went out of her way to avoid him that day and only spoke to him when she really had to. William Regal, Tom Prichard and Mike Rotunda made it blatantly obvious that they were not happy with him coming back to the company. Jeff had been the cause of too much pain for both Kellie and Tammy and nearly destroyed their entire lives.

That evening, Kellie was the last one to leave. She was in the office, putting away some paperwork when she heard the door click behind her. Assuming that maybe someone had forgotten something, she didn't take a lot of notice at first and merely asked "okay, what did you go and forget?"

"I just wanted to say hello properly, as you seemed reluctant to talk to me today," Jeff's voice said behind her.

Kellie spun around and saw Jeff leaning up against the office door. He had his arms crossed and he was leering at her. Suddenly her mouth went dry and she didn't know what to do. The last thing she wanted was to be left alone with the man who had tormented her for too long and caused her to end up in rehab for mental health problems.

"What do you want?" Kellie spat when she finally found her voice.

"Now now. That's not very nice is it," Jeff replied.

He walked towards her and placed his hands either side of the filing cabnet so that Kellie couldn't escape from him. All Kellie could hear was her heart beating faster.

"Leave me alone," Kellie said, shoving him away and getting the desk between the two of them. Kellie grabbed her bag and got out of the office as quickly as she could. 

Kellie didn't stop walking until she got home to her apartment near the training facility. Slamming the door shut, Kellie leaned her back against it and breathed deeply. Her heart was racing. Jeff had behaved like he had on purpose; he had done it to try and get to her. It had worked. Being alone with him for those few moments had dragged up a lot of memories that she had spent years trying to forget.

Jeff was playing his mind games again. Kellie recognised that. She had to be careful otherwise Jeff would drag her back to that dark place again. Her cell phone rang and scared the crap out of her. The caller ID said it was Tammy. Kellie answered it reluctantly. She was in no mood to talk but she also knew that Tammy would have a bitch fit if Kellie didn't answer.

Tammy knew right away that something was bothering Kellie. "He's been trying to get into your head, hasn't he," Tammy said matter-of-factly.

Tammy was backstage at a house show as she spoke to her friend. Being away from her bothered Tammy. Jeff was a vile and manipulative man, and a rapist, and would no doubt try and fuck the two of them over again. When she finally got off the phone, she saw Jon looking at her. His expression said it all. Kellie was practically alone with the man that had mentally abused her and put her in a mental hospital for a brief time. The same man that had raped Tammy repeatedly when Kellie had got away from him. 

Dwayne was away filming a TV show then would be filming San Andreas shortly after, so would be in Australia for some time. Tammy, Joe, Jon and Colby were going to be on the road for the next few weeks so they probably wouldn't see Kellie for a while.

"I don't like it as much as you do," Jon said, brushing a thumb across Tammy's cheek. "But we're stuck in a situation that we can't really change. We can only hope   
Kellie can get through the next few weeks without us all."

Tammy pouted. "I just wish there was something I could do."

Jon broke into his dirty grin. "There's something you could do for me."

He was greeted with a punch to the arm. "Quit being such a pervert for at least five minutes, would you?" She replied.


	24. Chapter 24

The four weeks of having to deal with Jeff took its toll emotionally for Kellie. It felt like he had deliberately gone out of his way to be awful to her in any way he could get away with. With Dwayne, Tammy and the boys all away, she was without her usual support network. Yes she would talk them via telephone. She had Dwayne's parents, Ata Mavia and Rocky Johnson, to talk to regularly and they would often visit. But it wasn't the same. His parents didn't know what had gone on with Jeff and it was very hard to tell them about such a thing. Mainly because it was so personal and she was scared what they might think of her, and Tammy, if they knew.

With Wrestlemania Thirty was coming up, it felt like there were far too many preparations to deal with. There were days where Kellie would be 'burning the candle at both ends', working from early in the morning until very late at night. She was barely eating or sleeping. It wasn't until she nearly passed out at the training facility that something was finally said to her. Mike Rotunda had known her far too long and wasn't afraid to confront her if needed.

"This needs to stop," he told her matter-of-factly. "You are working yourself too hard and it's affecting your health. We can all see it."

Kellie tried to shrug it off. "Don't be silly. I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You very nearly passed out. You're making yourself sick."

"But what else can I do? I'm far too busy with everything."

Mike rolled his eyes slightly. "It's not like we can't handle things here for a while. Now, go home and have a couple of days off."

Kellie wanted to argue some more but she just didn't have the energy to fight. After drinking the sugary latte that had been bought for her and finally eating a proper lunch for the first time in about a week, she drove back home to Miami. The house was felt so empty and quiet. It was at times like this that she hated living in such a huge house that wasn't the Hart Mansion. At least there, she had the dogs and the cats for company when her family weren't there.   
With a sigh, Kellie dropped her bags in the front room. At that moment, all she wanted to do was to have a hot shower and go to bed. Standing naked under the steaming hot water, Kellie closed her eyes and concentrated on the jets of water hitting her head, neck and back. The shower didn't help. With a sigh, she stepped out of the shower and threw a towel around herself, Kellie wondered into the bedroom. 

Dwayne returned home a few days later. He had some free time, apart from a Wrestlemania appearence, before he had to disappear to Australia for filming. He frowned when he first saw Kellie. She looked tired, pale and thin. She didn't even try to defend herself when he questioned if she had been looking after herself properly. Kellie saw the look in his eyes. Rather than being angry, he looked disappointed. That felt worse than him being angry.

Resting her forehead on his chest, Kellie murmered "I'm sorry."

The moment Dwayne hugged her, Kellie couldn't help but cry. All the stress from the past few weeks finally came rushing to the surface. He stayed quiet for a few minutes and let her have the cry. 

"It's only because I care about you. I don't want you to starve yourself and make yourself ill," Dwayne said gently. Taking her by the hand, he led her off to the kitchen.

Dwayne spent that afternoon making sure she ate properly. They took a bubble bath together. That night was the first night Kellie slept decently for a while. Dwayne stayed awake for a while, watching her sleep, hoping that he could help her get through this rough patch without her cracking up completely.

Elsewhere.........

At the house show, Jon paced up and down and it seemed like nobody could through to him. Jeff was due to make his return that evening. Like everyone else that knew what had happened before, Jon really didn't want Jeff anywhere near his girlfriend. Tammy may have been acting like it was no big deal but Jon didn't see it that way. How could Tammy be so calm about it when Kellie was becoming a stressed out, emotional wreck?

At first Jon didn't even notice Colby and Tammy approach him. It wasn't until Colby called ahead to get his attention that Jon realised they were there. Colby seemed to contemplate of saying something was a good idea but obviously decided he would.

"I don't like seeing you like this......." Colby started.

Jon didn't answer. He wasn't sure he could trust himself in front of Tammy. One wrong word and she could end up going off at the deep end. Jon was still getting used to dealing with the rare moments when Tammy went into one of her moods. He didn't get the opportunity to reply, even if he wanted to, because Colby then wrapped his hands his hands around Jon's neck and started to place kisses across his lips. Tammy came up behind Jon and ran her hands around his waist then up his chest. She kissed him across his shoulder then up his neck. 

"You're trying to distract me, aren't you," Jon stated more than asked, pulling himself away from Colby briefly before grabbing the other man's hair and roughly kissing him again.

"Yes, we are," Tammy whispered in his ear. 

The three of them found a more private place in the backstage area. It was the area where the removal crates were left, usually folded and put up on their sides with wheels exposed. Tammy took control of the situation, watching the two men enjoy making out with each other. Eventually dropping to his knees, Colby unbuckled Jon's belt and proceeded to undo his trousers. He pulled Jon's trousers partially down in order to free his erection. Pressing his back against one of the upturned crates, Jon closed his eyes and groaned as Colby sucked him off.

Removing both Jon and Colby's belts, Tammy eventually got Colby up his feet and strapped his arms to the bottom of one of the crates. That was the great thing about the removal crates; they had re-enforced support bars on the bottom of them. Jon could see where Tammy wanted to take this. Jon positioned behind Colby, wrapped his arms around Colby's waist and undid his trousers.

Colby let out a little whimper as Jon pulled down his trousers and groped his butt. Tammy pulled out a bottle of lube and helped Jon prepare Colby. Colby bit his lip as Jon pushed into his ass. As he thrust into Colby, Jon bit into his shoulder, causing a yelp and a moan to escape from the younger man. Grabbing the base of his erect cock, Jon began to stroke Colby as he continued to fuck his ass. Jon soon found his hand covered in in Colby's cum. Jon followed suit not long after. Tammy unstrapped Colby's hands and helped the two men dress properly.

"Better?" Tammy asked innocently. Jon just answered her with a kiss.


	25. Chapter 25

Later that evening, the four Shield members were buzzing. They'd had an awesome match and they were all on a high from the crowd. The guys went to their locker room to get showered and changed and Tammy went to the ladies' changing room to do the same. Tammy was pretty thankful she had managed to avoid Jeff for the most part that evening. She had seen him briefly a couple of times but he hadn't noticed her and she had been able to slip away before he did.   
As she left the changing room, Tammy realised she wasn't going to be so lucky on this occasion. Jeff was walking up the coridoor towards her. There was no way she would be able to duck back inside the changing room as he had seen her.

"Hi Tam," Jeff said as he approached her. 

Tammy froze. The last thing she wanted to do was to deal with him face to face. But as she was unable to escape, Tammy took a deep breath and stood her ground. She had gotten this far without letting Jeff's influence affect her; and she was damn sure she wasn't going to let him now.

"What do you want?" She asked, leaning against the wall and folding her arms across her chest, pretending like she didn't even care he was there.

"You look good," he replied as he stood in front of her.

"Better now I'm not with you anymore."

"You know I was good for you, babe."

Tammy resisted the urge to punch him. "Yeah, repeatedly raping me and forcing me to take drugs was such a great influence on me."

"You can't rape someone who's willing. Everyone knows you're little more than a cheap whore who happily opens her legs for anyone with a penis and shows an interest. Mind you, Kellie was no better."

Suddenly, the men's changing room door opened and Jon, Colby and Joe appeared. Seeing Jeff standing far too close to Tammy made Jon see red and he had to be restrained by his two team mates. Tammy walked away from Jeff and stood in front of Jon. She rested a hand on his neck and whispered something inaudible in his ear, which seemed to calm him a little but he still looked like he wanted to kill Jeff.

"I take it you three must be her latest fucks," Jeff stated more than asked. "See she hasn't changed then. Still a whore."

"You'd better leave......and quickly," Joe growled at the other man as he kept a tight grip on Jon, who was trying to wriggle free again. 

Tammy sensed his temper was wearing thin and would probably snap pretty soon. Joe already hated Jeff for what he had done to Kellie, without adding everything that he had done to Tammy.

Jeff just shrugged, chuckled to himself and walked away. Tammy buried her face into Jon's chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. Jon hugged her tightly and asked her if she was okay. Tammy was trembling and, at first, didn't reply. Eventually Jon pulled her away from his chest and held her at arms length.

"Tammy! Answer me! Are you okay? Did he do anything to you?" He shook her slightly. 

Tammy could only manage to shake her head. The three men looked at each. Worried that she might go into one of her moods again, they grabbed their belongings and left to go back to their hotel. Joe took Tammy to the bathroom to remove her make up and take a shower together. Once they were done, the two of them sat on the bed where Joe dried and brushed Tammy's hair. Once that was done, he helped Tammy put her collar back on then put his own back on.  
Both of them were still naked from their shower, but they had all seen each other naked so many times, so it didn't bother any of them any more. Jon and Colby left them to their own devices. When Tammy wasn't at her best, it was easier to just leave Joe to look after her. Jon stood out on the hotel's balcony, smoking a cigarette. Colby was sat on the side of the bed Joe and Tammy weren't sitting on and he was quietly playing on his Nintendo DS.

Finishing his cigarette, Jon came back into the room and sat in front of Tammy. Giving her a gentle kiss, Jon rested his forehead against Tammy's. "I'm sorry I left you on your own. I want to kill that bastard right now."

Getting into bed, Tammy curled up to Joe's naked muscular body and they watched, and laughed, as Jon tried to help Colby with his DS video game. They bickered like an old married couple. Sleep got the better of them eventually. The following morning, Tammy was the first one to wake and she was horny. Joe was lying behind her in a spooning position, still asleep, his arm drapped across her body. She could feel his hard on pressing up against her ass. 

Reaching behind her, Tammy was able to wrap her hand around the base of the Samoan's penis and started to stroke it. Joe stirred and eventually woke up. Positioning Tammy around so that she was on her back, Joe opened her legs and fingered her for a while, as Tammy continuted to jerk him off, before Joe climbed on top of her and thrust into her. Going on the way he was fucking her so hard, Joe was still pissed off from the previous night. Tammy allowed him to take out his frustration on her and he let out a beautiful roar as he came. 

They didn't even notice Jon and Colby waking up at first. It wasn't until Jon pulled Tammy on top of him, after Joe rolled off of her, that she even knew he was awake. Lowering herself onto his cock, Tammy began riding him. 

"Yeah, baby, you ride it good," Jon said as he held Tammy's hips as she slid up and down on his cock, her hands on his stomach.

Colby had walked around to Joe's side of the bed and now he was on his back with Joe giving him a blowjob. Jon pulled Tammy to his chest, his dick still inside Tammy, and he ordered Colby up behind her. Sandwiched between the two men, with both of them inside of her and trusting into her, she felt so full and stretched open. Tammy screamed Jon's name as she came hard.


	26. Chapter 26

Kellie stood in front of the mirror and frowned. She was dressed in a long red, orange and black maxi dress. It was the first time in who knew how long that Kellie had dressed in something reletively normal. Well, normal by her standards. Her idea of a dress was usually very short and very black - and made out of lace or PVC or some other material not conducive to every day wear. 

Seriously, why do I have these weirdo friends who insist on being normal and vanilla? Kellie thought to herself as she pulled her pink hair - now back in dreads - up into a high ponytail. Or as high as dreads tend to go. But at the venue Michael and Maryse were getting married at was pretty; and the fact that most of the guests were being put up there was a bonus. It was a huge hotel that seemed to go on for ever. 

Dwayne came back into the hotel room, wearing his suit. Walking up behind Kellie, he wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her on the neck. Kellie managed to break into a smile. He always looked so devilishly handsome in a suit. 

"Why so serious?" Dwayne asked, as he cuddled up to her from behind.

Kellie sighed a little and dropped her gaze from the mirror. "I miss Auntie Mai. She would have loved to see Michael and Maryse getting married."

Mai Young had been been one of those constant presences in Kellie and Tammy's lives. She had become like a Grandmother to the two women; and she had helped them through the bad times without judgement. The three women had developed a playful friendship over the years and Tammy and Kellie would often joke that Mai was their 'cougar'. The two younger women were extremely sad when she had passed away. But they were glad they had been given the opportunity to see her and say goodbye before she had died. 

"Wherever she is, I'm sure she's watching today," Dwayne replied. "She loved you and Tammy. She wouldn't want to miss out."

Taking her hand, Dwayne led Kellie out of the hotel room and they went down to the conference room where the marriage would take place. Tammy, Jon, Colby and Joe were already there. Tammy was wearing a dress very similar to Kellie, but in different colours. Her's was blue, green and black. She had her hair in a french plait. The boys were all dressed in suits. Colby and Joe had their hair tied back. The four of them could look rather respectable when they tried.  


Kellie and Dwayne sat next to them for the ceremony. Although she didn't let on, Tammy was worried about Kellie. She looked tired and thin. Tammy frowned to herself. Stress always had that effect on her friend. Whenever things got too stressful, Kellie had a tendency to stop eating or sleeping properly. As there was Jon and Joe sitting between them, Tammy couldn't really talk to her privately. They had both been upset by Mai's recent death and the return of their abusive ex hadn't exactly been helpful.

Joe gently took hold of Kellie's hand, interlocking his fingers with hers. Leaning in closer, he gently said "I'm worried about you. You haven't been yourself."  


Those pale grey blue eyes studied her. Kellie bit her lip. The last thing she had wanted was to hurt the ones she loved the most. She was well aware of the fact that her not eating or sleeping properly hadn't been the best thing to do. "I guess I just found certain events a little hard to deal with recently."  


Joe rested his forehead against hers. "You know you can talk to me," he began gently.

Kellie sighed. "I know. I just......."

"Find it difficult?"

The reception afterwards became a crazy party involving far too much alcohol. By the end of the night, everyone was drunk to varying degrees. Some of the guys were silly enough to try and challenge Tammy to a drinking contest. Tammy was the only one left standing by the end of it. It was during the reception that Joe managed to grab Kellie to continue their conversation. They had gone outside to get some fresh air and Kellie was in one of those moods where she wanted a cigarette; so she had done her usual trick of pinching one from Jon. He had been too drunk to notice or care. They found a bench to sit on away from the crowds of the wedding party in the hotel.

"You always said to me that honesty is the most important thing in our relationship," Joe said.

Kellie dropped her gaze. "I haven't exactly done a lot of that lately, have I." She took a deep drag of her cigarette.

"No. These last few weeks have been really difficult; being away from you and not knowing what's been going on in your head. I just wish you would tell me sometimes. That's what I'm here for. You need care just as much as me."

Before they left, Michael managed to grab Kellie.

"I just wanted to say that I really love you," Michael said. He was rather drunk and having some difficulty standing up straight. "You're an awesome friend and....and I love you..... you're my best friend."

"Yes, I know you love me," Kellie replied, trying not to laugh, as she found herself tangled up in a hug and trying to keep her friend upright. 

Making sure he got to his own room okay, Kellie eventually managed to get to head to her own room. Dwayne was stretched out on the bed. He had removed his footwear and his jacket and tie. His top shirt buttons were undone, showing part of his tattoo on his chest. He was looking through some of the photos he had taken on his mobile phone. Kellie took off her high heels and unzipped her dress, letting it drop to the floor around her feet. Dwayne cocked an eyebrow and blatantly checked her out as Kellie walked around the room in her underwear, to put her dress and shoes away. It was the black lacy matching set that Dwayne really liked. The push up bra made her tits look huge and the thong showed off her pert butt. 

The only complaint he had was that Kellie looked thin. The stress of Jeff Hardy coming back had bothered her that much that she had lost some weight. On her small frame it showed. Dwayne just hoped that now he was home for a couple of days before going back to film some more episodes of his TV shown then heading off to film San Andreas, he could get her to eat properly and put some weight on again. Kellie was aware of the fact that he was watching her. After removing her underwear and putting on her black silk dressing gown, she turned around to face him. 

"What?" She asked.

Dwayne seemed to ponder what to say before responding. "Nothing in particular. Just worrying it about you."

Kellie forced a smile. "I have eaten today, if that's what's bothering you. Mainly because Tammy threatened to punch me if I didn't."

Walking over to the bed, Kellie wrapped her arms around Dwayne's neck, who had now sat up and was perched on the side of the bed. She found herself engulfed by his arms. He playfully slid his hands under her dressing gown, grabbed her butt and gave it a squeeze.

"This is still here at least," Dwayne said with that smile creeping across his face.

"You're a perv, did you know that?" Kellie asked.

"Yes."

Dwayne then became very serious. "Now, when Wrestlemania is over and I'm done with filming, we are having a break. Just the two of us. You need to take some time out and get yourself well again. You work way too hard sometimes."

Kellie rested her forehead against his and sighed. She didn't have the energy to argue with him. "If I agree will you stop giving me a hard time?"


	27. Chapter 27

Flashback........  
Brian "Crush" Adams - the man who had helped Kellie to gain some self respect and loved her more than anyone else had ever done up until that point in her life. The man who she had loved so much in return, that it had nearly destroyed her when he had died. Their relationship may have been a little on and off - they were both very strong willed and stubborn at times - but nobody could fail to notice how they felt about each other.

The two of them had known each other for years. Kellie had been around the WWE pretty much since the day she had been born. She had seen faces come and go as she grew up; encountered numerous celebrities including Mr T and Cyndi Lauper. When she had become old enough to understand such things, her grandfather Stu had the "talk" with her; warning her to be careful of wrestlers.

"I'm not saying they are all bad," he had said. "But some don't have very good morals and they will quite happily take advantage of a pretty young woman without much thought for the consequences."

Kellie humoured her grandfather, agreeing to be careful. It wasn't unusual to have wrestlers staying at the Hart Mansion - a tradition Kellie had kept going ever since - and there had been those who hadn't had any qualms about trying it on with the teenager. She would tell them in no uncertain terms where to go shove their advances.

It would be Brian who she would end up losing her virginity to. Kellie was 17 when it had happened. It was sometime after the Montreal Screwjob. Both Brian and her dad, Bret Hart, had jumped ship to WCW at this point. Brian, Sting and a couple of the other WCW stars had crashed at the mansion after issues with their hotel. They were doing a couple of house shows in Alberta and it made sense to stay there.

For years afterwards, neither of them had been sure what had prompted them to end up in bed together. It had just happened. The guys had just returned from a house show. Kellie was still awake and making hot chocolate as she couldn't sleep. She was dressed in pyjama bottoms and a vest top, her dark brown hair loosly tied back. Brian couldn't help but notice she had grown up a lot since he had first met her all those years before.

The others all eventually trailed off to bed but Kellie and Brian had stayed awake a little longer. Before long, Kellie found herself pinned against the kitchen unit, kissing a man who was far too old for her, but she didn't care. The mutual attraction just wouldn't go away. They barely made it to his room.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Brian asked her as they stood in the middle of the room, partially dressed. He was well aware that she was still a virgin. She was also Bret's daughter!

Kellie told him she was more than sure and lead him over to the bed. As he entered her, she let out a small cry of pain then a moan as she became used to his girth. Brian supported his weight on his forearms so as not to squash her as he thrust slowly into her. She was so incredibly tight - virgin tight - but she was soaking wet for him. It didn't take long for him to orgasm but he brought Kellie to her own orgasm with his tongue. 

Brian woke that morning to find himself alone, leaving him a little confused at first. Going down stairs, he found her in the kitchen with his colleagues and her family. Their eyes met across the room briefly. If anyone had figured out something ha gone on between them, nobody let on. When they were all getting ready to leave, Brian pulled Kellie to one side.

"I want to talk about last night," Brian began.

Kellie smiled and shrugged. "It just happened. You don't regret it, do you?"

"No, not at all. I just wanted to see how you were. You disappeared on me during the night. I was beginning to wonder if you were the one with regrets."

After a brief discussion, which was difficult to keep private with everyone around, they agreed that the previous night had been just a one time thing and they should put it down to experience. At first they did their best to ignore how they were feeling about each other. Kellie knew getting mixed up with somebody so much older than her probably wouldn't be the best idea. 

But that plan ended up going by the wayside especially after the trauma of being mentally abused during her relationship with Jeff Hardy. She was only with him for a year but it was long enough to affect her badly. It was around the beginning of 2000 when her family got her away from her abusive relationship. For a while, Kellie stayed took time off from the WWE and stayed in a mental health clinic in order to get herself well again. The stress of the abuse, coupled with Owen's in ring accident and her grandmother's death, had affected her so badly that she wasn't eating. 

Once she was out, Kellie seemed to hit some kind of self destruction attitude - although she did well to hide it from her family for a time. Despite their own beef with each other, Vince McMahon and Eric Bishoff allowed Kellie to visit WCW house shows and events in order to be able to spend some time with her father - even though she was still officially signed to WWE. When he noticed that something seemed to be developing between Kellie and Sting, at first Brian tried to ignore it. He didn't want to give in to the jealousy. They had agreed that nothing would come of their one night stand. But the feelings he held got harder to deal with when she did get together with Sting for a brief while. There was also the rumours that Kellie was also sleeping around a lot, with reported one night stands with Edge and Rey Mysterio Jr.

It wasn't until WCW was bought by WWE that Brian finally faced up to how he was feeling. It was during a RAW that he confronted Kellie about it. She was flirting with Raven and Rhyno backstage. Whether she was doing on purpose or not, he wasn't sure, but it drove him crazy. When she saw him, Kellie noticed the look on his face immediately. Making her excuses to the two men, Kellie walked over to him. She was wearing very little; just a short black denim skirt and a tight black vest top with New Rocks. She now had her hair in pink dreads and she had gained some tattoos and piercings.

"You feeling okay?" Kellie asked, obvious humour in her voice. "Something you need to say to me?"

Brian grabbed her by the arm and pulled her off towards a more private part of the arena. He wasn't sure if he could trust himself. He needed to be alone with her. Finding somewhere suitable, Brian pinned her up against the wall and kissed her hard. Lifting her up, using his body to keep her pinned against the wall, he ran his hands up her skirt as Kellie wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders.

"I tried to keep away but I just can't get you out of my head!" He admitted. 

Running his hand over her backside, he realised she wasn't wearing any knickers. Kellie giggled at the look on his face.

"I planned on getting laid tonight, so I figured it was pointless to wear any underwear," Kellie said, without any shame.

"Maybe I'll take that lay for myself," he whispered in her ear and planted kisses down her neck.

Using one hand, Brian was able to undo his trousers and get his erection free. He bit into her shoulder as he was thrusting into her. He felt better than Kellie remembered. They spent the night in Kellie's hotel room. Brian joked about how she had managed to bag a far nicer room than he had. That was the night they become lovers properly. It felt nice to wake up with somebody in her bed the following morning. Most of them were usually gone before daylight. Kellie lay there and watched him for a while. It was weird but she suddenly felt at peace with herself for the first time in......well, the first time ever in her entire life. 

During the years that followed, there were times when the fought and drove each other crazy. But being around him brought out a better side to Kellie that she had forgotten she had. She no longer felt the need to sleep around. She ate properly and trained than she had done in years. Only her career ending injuries at the hands of the Undertaker put a stop to the training. For a time at least. The stubborn Hart mentality wouldn't allow her to stay down for long.


	28. Chapter 28

The Hall of Fame ceremony. That had been an emotional experience but, for Kellie, they generally were. In more recent years, all they did was remind her of the people who had died. She had mainly agreed to go because a) it was part of the job and she was expected to be there and b) Tammy had been asked to induct Scott Hall into the Hall of Fame.

Tammy had surprised everyone by turning up to the ceremony in a white backless dress with long silky sleeves. Her hair was tied back in a french braid and her make up was sutble, rather than the usual bright heavy make up she normally wore. Kellie had arrived at the ceremony dressed in a rockabilly dress made from Lego Joker print material. Dwayne had found the dress in London when he had been there for a premier and just knew it would be ideal for her. He had learned pretty quickly that his fiancee wasn't one for conventional clothing unless she had to wear it.

On the plus side, Kellie had gotten the chance to hang out with Kevin Nash and Scott Hall - two men she hadn't really seen much of for years, due to life and work taking them in different directions. It had been horrible watching Scott's fall into addiction but it had been his relationship with Kevin that had been the reason for him to finally get his act together. Kellie had kept in phone contact with the two of them, offering support and encouragement. 

After the Hall of Fame, Kellie, Scott and Kevin, along with Dwayne, Tammy, Joe, Jon, Colby, Kellie's father Bret, Tammy's father Mark and the Ultimate Warrior and his wife had all gone out for dinner afterwards. The three older men couldn't believe that Kellie and Tammy were both engaged. It had made them realise that the two women weren't the two children they remembered; but had gone and grown up on them. 

"You know what, I've missed this," Kellie pointed during dinner. "We seriously need to do this more often."

The day of Wrestlemania, Kellie was sure she never felt so tired in her entire life. She could feel the tension in her neck and shoulders and she tried to ease it by giving herself a self-massage. It made no difference and only served to make Kellie more cranky. 

The arena was filling up for the event and everything was crazy busy. Kellie forced herself to forget how tired and sore she was and to just get on with it. Passing the curtain that lead to the ramp, she saw Hulk Hogan, Stone Cold Steve Austin and Dwayne, waiting for their cue to start the event off. Kellie groaned inwardly. She had hoped to avoid Hogan that day. The two of them had never gotten on since the day they first met when Kellie was a child. 

Walking up to Dwayne and kissing him on the cheek, she asked "have you seen Tammy around? I wanted to run through a few things before she has her match with Tamina."

"Knowing Tammy, she's probably off getting up to no good with Jon," Dwayne replied with a smirk.  


She finally managed to track Tammy down before she was able to run off with Jon; no doubt to find an ideal place to have sex. Kellie rolled her eyes as she approached. It seemed that being in a relationship for the past couple of years hadn't stopped the two of them being total nymphomaniacs.  


Tammy smiled sweetly as her best friend approached. "Why so serious?" She asked. Tammy was dressed in her usual tiny demin shorts and ripped up tank top. Her breasts were practically falling out and she knew it would distract Kellie from whatever telling off she was about to get.

Kellie frowned. "I've been looking for you everywhere. I want to run through a few last things with you and Tamina before your TLC match tonight; and I can't do that if the champion is too busy trying to screw her finace."

Tammy hooked a finger into the top of Kellie's black vest top and pulled her in for a kiss. Jon grinned and enjoyed the show. Kellie wanted to remain made at her. But she was finding it increasingly hard especially as Tammy ran her hands across Kellie's breasts. Kellie had to force herself to pull herself away.

"No, not now. You need to be getting ready for your match. Tamina is waiting to see the two of us."

Tammy pouted. "You're no fun."

"That was just getting interesting," Jon complained, who looked like he was now stuck with an awkward hard on.

"YOU have a match, so go get then others and get your ass out there!"

Jon looked like he wanted to argue but then thought better of it. Kellie managed to track down Tamina and the three women went through the TLC Divas championship match. It was the first time Tammy and Tamina were having a TLC match and Kellie wanted to make sure they got through it safely without any injuries; at at least without too many injuries and no serious ones at that.

When she had finished with the two women, Kellie went off to find herself a strong coffee. It was in the catering room that she saw Jeff chatting up Eva Marie. Kellie felt sick. She knew exactly what he was up to. Jeff was looking for his next victim to abuse. Kellie was shaking that badly that she found it difficult to make her coffee. As Jeff left the room with Eva, he threw a glance at Kellie and smiled that evil sadistic smile of his. The one that said 'you know what I'm going to do but you can't do a thing about it as she won't believe you'. He was taking advantage of a naive woman who also didn't get on with either her or Tammy; so therefore wouldn't believe their warnings.

Kelle watched Eva walk away with Tammy's rapist, feeling utterly helpless. Suddenly the coffee didn't seem so appealing and she left it untouched on the table and left the room.

“Get lost Jon, I don't want to deal with you right now,” Kellie said at him, as she bypassed him in the coridoor.

Jon just smirked like he always did. He wasn't the slightest bit bothered. This just served to make Kellie even more frustrated. 

“Something has gotten to you, tell me I get three guesses and I bound to be right on one of them” Jon said. “But whatever it is, you need to do something constructive that anger of yours.”

Before Kellie had the chance to protest, he had grabbed her arm and was pulling her along to some unknown destination. Along the way, spotting Colby, Jon told him “bring the restraints and Joe, I'm going to need them.”

Practically throwing Kellie into the medical treatment room, Jon shut the door after his team mates joined him. Colby handed Jon the wrist and ankle cuffs and the chains to link them up.

“Bend over the bed,” Jon stated.

Kellie turned around and at the examination bed. She knew what was coming. She knew it would involve pain; a lot of it. But she welcomed the pain. She just wanted to think about something else. Before she had time to think or to move, Jon had shoved her forward across the bed, face down, and the restraints were slapped on her so that her hands and feet were chained under the bed, stopping her from escaping. Colby was pulling up her top and Jon was pulling down her jeans so that her back and butt were exposed. 

Kellie could hear Jon taking off his belt. There was a whoosh as the belt cut through the air and then the snap as it connected with her skin. Kellie cried out in pain. Again and again, the belt bit into her skin. Bruises began to appear across her bare back and butt. Kellie cursed and screamed at Jon, calling him all the names going. But that was the whole point; to make Kellie get all the negative feelings out rather than bottle it all up. To her, a good spanking from Jon was almost like therapy.

When it was all over, Kellie was slumped across the bed, quiet and no longer struggling against her bonds. Silent tears trickled down her cheeks. Jon crouched down in front of her and gently ran his thumb across her cheeks, wiping away the tears.

“Better?” He asked gently.

Kellie could only managed a feeble nod. The cuffs were removed and Kellie felt herself being helped off the bed. Before she collapsed in a heap on the floor, Joe gently lifted her up into his arms and carried her out of the arena, with the intention of taking her back to her hotel room she was sharing with Dwayne. With her arms firmly clamped around his neck, Kellie snuggled into him, enjoying the scent of Joe's shower gel and his collar. 

Tammy had returned backstage after her match, bruised but feeling great after an epic match. The fans had gone nuts for it. She saw Joe leaving with Kellie and began to wonder what had happened. Jon told her that he was guessing either Jeff or Hogan had pissed her off and that he had helped her deal with her anger and frustration. Then Tammy happened to look up at the right time - or the wrong time, depending on how you looked at it - and saw Jeff and Eva leaving together. She guessed then what it had been that had likely upset her friend.

Putting her in the passenger seat of her car, Joe took Kellie back to the hotel. Once they got there, the worst of the initial pain from her beating had worn off and she was feeling 'with it' enough to walk to her room. They took a shower together and, afterwards, Joe massaged Arnica gel into her back and backside. Kellie lay on her front on the bed, still naked, enjoying the cool sensation of the gel on her bruised skin. She was beginning to feel sleepy. Kellie became vaguely aware of Dwayne returning to the room and eventually the two Samoans joined her in the bed.


	29. Chapter 29

Tammy was sat quietly backstage, waiting for Jon and Colby to get themselves together. Wrestlemania was coming to an end and people were slowly beginning to go home. Tammy was lost in her own little world, deep in thought. She was worried that seeing Eva with Jeff was what had upset Kellie; and if the two of them got together. The two women knew full well what Jeff was like. Even after what had happened to them, they had heard stories that he had abused other women after them. 

Tammy stood up and grimiced. Bruises were appearing. Impressive ones at that. The TLC match had taken a lot out of her. She had taken more chair and ladder shots that she cared to remember. Then there was the four tables she had gone through. The two women had come out of the match on a high. The crowd had gone crazy for their match and the McMahons had been very pleased with their performance.

With a quiet sigh, Tammy went off to find where Jon and Colby had got to. Joe had left her a message to let her know he would be staying with Kellie for the night and would meet back up with them in the morning when they left the hotel. Tammy just hoped Kellie would be okay. Jon and Colby were leaving the changing room when she found them. They seemed a little preoccupied themselves. They, too, had began to wonder if Eva had been stupid enough to get together with Jeff. They all knew that, is she had, Eva wouldn't believe any of them if they tried to say anything to her. 

Eva had never got along with Tammy or Kellie. She felt that Kellie looked down on her because of who her family was; and that Kellie thought she couldn't wrestle and that she didn't even care about wrestling - she was only using the company to get famous. As for Tammy, Eva just felt she was little more than a cheap whore who used her connections to get ahead in the company.

"Your match was fucking awesome, Tam," Colby said as they approached her. "Only you would be fucking insane enough to pick a fight with Tamina."

"Shame my night had to be let down......" Tammy began and let her voice trail off and dropping her eyes to the floor.

Jon put a finger under her chin and made Tammy lift her eyes back up to meet his. There he was, dressed in beat up old jeans and his favourite green striped hoodie; his hair a mess. Tammy pulled her zip up black hoodie tighter around herself. For some silly reason, she felt a little self concious. 

"If you don't feel like doing anything tonight, we don't have to," Jon said gently. "We can go get pizza or something and smuggle it into the hotel," he added with a grin.

So, that was exactly what the three of the them did. They found a Chinese takeaway not far from the hotel. Thankfully, there were hardly any staff around when they returned with the food so it wasn't too difficult to get it past them and up to their room. It felt nice to not have to do anything except just chill out for a change. The following morning, Tammy thought about going to see Kellie before they left but she guessed she would still be asleep. The four friends left feeling a little down but with the intension of contacting Kellie when they could.

Later, Kellie eventually woke up. She found herself alone in the bed. Forcing herself to sit up, Kellie winced at the pain of the bruises on her back. Wandering out of the bedroom, Kellie found Dwayne sat in the front room area of their suite. He had ordered breakfast, which was sat on a serving trolley. He smiled when he saw her, mainly because she was still completely naked but didn't seem to care all that much. It was nice that she felt relaxed enough around him to be able to do that. Suddenly, reading the news on his iPad didn't seem half as interesting any more.

After perching herself on his lap, and giving him a kiss, Kellie enquired where Joe had gone. But she already knew he had probably left early to get to the taping of RAW. Dwayne pretty much confirmed this.

"He asked me to let you know he'll call you as soon as he gets to the arena," Dwayne finished. 

Accepting that answer, Kellie got up and made herself a cup of tea. She could feel Dwayne's eyes burning into her back. Now, it could have been for three reasons. He was either watching her to make sure she ate; he was looking at the bruises that she no doubt had on her back from the previous night or he was checking her out. Hearing her mobile phone beeping from the bedroom, Kellie wandered back into the bedroom and found a message from Tammy. Dialling her number, Kellie didn't have to wait long for Tammy to answer.

"What do we do about Eva? If she really has decided to get involved with Jeff then it'll only be a matter of time before he starts beating the shit out of her," Tammy said matter-of-factly.

Kellie sighed and sat down on the end of the bed. "I know. But if we do try to say anything, she won't believe us. Eva thinks I only think she's in the business just to use the fame. And she thinks you're only here because of me."

"Jeff is obviously using this fact because he knows it will make it easier to manipulate her."

Taking a mouthful of her tea, Kellie asked, "so what do we do, then? I've already had to deal with this situation too many times before, I'm not sure I could go through it again."

Tammy, who was in the hire car with Jon, Joe and Colby, shifted her phone from one ear to the other. Jon and Colby were asleep in the back seat. Joe was driving. Tammy had no idea what to do. Kellie was right. Eva wouldn't listen to anything they had to say. She would just think they were making it up in order to interfere with her life. When their call was finished, Tammy dropped her phone back into her bag and stared thoughtfully out of the window. Joe glanced over at her but kept quiet. They pulled in at a service station as Joe needed a coffee break. 

Leaving Jon and Colby asleep, Joe and Tammy headed off to grab coffee and a second breakfast. Seeing that Tammy still looked very distracted, Joe finally plucked up the courage to say something. 

"Is this whole Jeff thing still worrying you?" He asked. He half expected her to go off on one at him but she didn't.

"If Eva has got with Jeff then it's only a matter of time before he starts abusing her. But what do you say to somebody who you know won't listen to you?" Tammy sighed then added, "I'm genuinely scared for her. I don't want her to end up the same way we did. Or worse."


	30. Chapter 30

Nobody knew how he managed it, but Dwayne had somehow talked Kellie into joining him in Australia whilst he filmed San Andreas; then return to the set of Fast and Furious 7 in order to finish the last part of filming that he needed to do after the movie had been put on hold. Kellie spent her last couple of days in work organising who would be doing what then she jumped on her plane to join Dwayne out in Australia. 

It was times like this that Kellie actually liked being engaged to Dwayne. It meant she would be spending around the next six weeks living in a beautiful - and expensive - luxury hotel overlooking Sydney harbour. Then it would be back to the States to do Dwayne's remaining scenes that he needed to do for Fast and Furious. That meant that Kellie would be away until at least July. It was now mid-April. Before she left, Kellie made the boys promise that they would look after Tammy whilst she was gone. She hated the idea of Tammy being around Jeff. 

Tammy was in the Florida training facility with her father. Even though Mark had decided to pretty much retire after dropping his streak at Wrestlemania, he still helped with training the new trainees. Tammy was there for some extra training - a lot of the wrestlers on the roster liked go to Kellie for extra preparation - and to generally help William, Mike and Tom train the trainees, along with the help of Billy Gunn occasionally. Kellie hoped that Tammy would take over from her eventually as head trainer. 

That day, Jeff had decided to show his face. This was the first time, since his return, that Mark had come face to face with his daughter's rapist. When the two of them had been at Wrestlemania, Mark had been so focused on his match with Brock Lesnar, that he hadn't even noticed Jeff was there. Plus Jeff had pretty much kept himself to himself that night. It took of Mark's self control not to beat the ever living shit out of Jeff. Jeff protested that he was only there for some training and that he had every right to be there. He was part of the company too, after all. 

It was getting late into the evening and Tammy had stayed behind to make sure everything was in order before she left and took the drive to Miami to house sit for Kellie and Dwayne whilst they were away. Mark was waiting outside in the car for her; to take her on the three hour drive to Miami. Unbeknowest to her, Jeff was lurking around outside the training facility. He knew that Kellie wasn't there and wouldn't be for some time. Once he was sure Tammy had left, he managed to break into the facility and made his way to the main office. When he had been there back at the beginning of the year, Jeff had studied they layout of the place and worked out weaknesses which would allow his break in to be easier. 

Getting into the office, Jeff found the filing cabinet that contained the contact details of all wrestlers that were currently on the roster or training at the facility. Finding Tammy's file, Jeff made a note of her address and put the file back. Whilst he was there, he also made a note of Kellie's addresses in Miami and Orlando and the addresses of some of the other Divas. Once he had the information he wanted, Jeff left as quickly and quietly as he had come. He knew if he took too long, Eva would start getting suspicious and would start giving him trouble. Jeff didn't want her going anywhere. She was his now. Thankfully, so far, she seemed happy to oblige him and gave him all the sex he wanted. Yes, he'd had to give her a slap on one or two occasions but, to him, it seemed to do the trick at keeping her in line.

Stepping through Kellie's front door, Tammy dropped her bag and jacket onto a nearby chair. Only Joe was in the room as Jon and Colby had disappeared to get food. There were so many takeaway choices in Miami that they would probably be a while. Joe was stretched out across the sofa, on his iPad, no doubt on his Twitter account. By the looks of him, he had just showered as his hair was damp and Tammy could smell that faint scent of Lynx shower gel in the air. 

"Hey baby girl, good day?" Joe asked when he looked up. 

"Yeah, not bad, just shattered now," Tammy replied.

Kicking off her shoes Tammy wriggled onto the sofa with him and cuddled up to him, resting her head on his chest. Joe put down his iPad and enjoyed a cuddle with her. It was one of the rare occasions Joe wasn't wearing his collar. Kellie allowed him to be able to remove the collar on certain occasions like for washing and when he had matches. Joe's phone rang and he had his daily chat with his Domina. Tammy watched him as he spoke and she could see that hint of sadness in his eyes. It seemed like this year was determined to keep the two of them apart as much as possible. As much as Joe loved being on the main roster, it seemed that he saw less and less on Kellie as a result. It must have come up in conversation as Joe seemed to brighten slightly and it sounded like they were making plans for something. When he out the phone back down onto the coffee table, Tammy climbed on top of him and folded her arms across his chest, looking down at him. 

"I'm going for a shower, then I'm going to find a way to cheer you up," Tammy told him matter of factly. "Knowing what Jon and Colby are like when it comes to takeaways, they'll be gone for a while." 

Joe decided there was no use in arguing with her and he watched her disappear out of the front room. Once Tammy had finished her shower, she went into the bedroom and found the new lingerie she had recently bought online. Anything Tammy bought through online shopping, she always had sent to her friend's house as either Dwayne, Kellie or Ata were always in the house and somebody would be there to take parcels in.

Opening her latest purchase, Tammy pulled out the red lace thong and matching bra. She pulled them on, styled her hair and applied some free make up. Calling Joe's name, Tammy made herself comfortable in the spare room where she kept her clothes in the walk in wardrobe. When Joe walked through the door and spotted Tammy perched on the end of the bed, he let out an approving sound. She smiled, stood up and motioned for him to join her. Without warning Joe practically charged at her and the two of them landed on the bed. They hit the bed with such force that the bed broke but they didn't seem to notice as they were too into each other at that moment.

There was something about Tammy in very skimpy lingerie that turned Joe on big time and, seeing her in her latest purchase, made Joe completely lose control. Once Tammy recovered from being winded, she pawed at his clothes, trying desperately to get him naked. Her lingerie was already on the floor somewhere. Joe pushed himself up on his knees and removed his vest and unbuckled his jeans with difficulty. When he finally managed to get them off, he was back on her again, biting and kissing his way across her body. Positioning her up on all fours, Joe took her roughly from behind, grabbing a handful of her hair as he did so. The two of them collapsed onto the bed when they came, breathing heavy and sweating.

"Kellie is going to totally kill us for ruining this bed," Joe said, sounding amused.


	31. Chapter 31

Tammy put down the telephone. That had been one phone call that hadn't been pleasent to make. Not only had she had to inform Kellie that her much beloved training facility had been broken into, she had also had to tell her about the deaths of The Ultimate Warrior and Connor Michelak. It hadn't been the easiest of conversations and Tammy felt bad for spoiling Kellie's well earned break away from the company. She picked up a tissue from the box on Kellie's desk, Tammy wiped her eyes.

Kellie had become very attached to Connor Michelak. The two of them had always had fun together whenever the little boy had visited the company as Daniel Bryan's guest. She would treat him to ice cream or a burger and he had beaten her at boardgames more times than Kellie cared to remember. The night they had all gone out for dinner after the Hall of Fame had been a riot and the Ultimate Warrior had promised the two women they should all meet for drinks sometime. Between the tears, Kellie joked that he had died just to get out of buying them the drink he had promised them.

Taking a deep breath, Tammy left the office and went back to the fire door that was being repaired. For some odd reason, no matter how many times that door was repaired or replaced, it wasn't long before it seemed to develope another problem. It was thought that that the doorway hadn't been built completely even, which caused a lot of the problrms with the door. Thankfully nothing appeared to have been stolen and the security guard hadn't seen or heard anything so it had been put down to kids trying to tamper with the door because they knew it was faulty - that was usually what happened.   
Jon was sat on the edge of one of the training rings, looking like a scruffy hobo wearing his hoodie and jeans and his hair all messy. But he just seemed able to get away with it. Colby was sat with him, dressed in a football jersey and jeans. Joe had disappeared on a shopping trip in the hopes of pacifying Kellie when she returned home and found the broken bed. How he was going to deal with his cousin, he still hadn't figured out. 

When the two men saw Tammy, they looked like they were trying hard not to laugh. When they had come home the night before and seen the state of the broken bed, they had nearly injured themselves they had laughed so hard. Tammy hadn't had the courage to tell Kellie on the phone about the broken bed. It had been bad enough telling her about the break in and the deaths. Tammy would worry about that later when Kellie got home. Tammy had a good eight weeks to think about it.

"So, how'd the phone call go?" Jon asked, finally putting his serious face on, when he noticed Tammy wasn't looking herself.

"That wasn't exactly a fun conversation to have."

"She going to be okay?" Colby asked, looking slightly worried.

Tammy nodded. "She has Dwayne with her so I'm sure she'll be fine."

The two men jumped down from the side of the training ring. Jon told her to take her time to get home that evening as he would make sure she had something nice for her to get home to. When they got home, Jon and Colby made sure they had dinner cooked for Tammy and plenty of her favourite beer - they had called Joe whilst he was out in order to get the ingredience they needed. She was actually impressed at their attempt to cook her favourite dish of spaghetti bolognese. Tammy was very fussy when it came to pasta dishes and liked them cooked in a certain way. But their attempt was edible and she gave them points for trying.   
After dinner, Tammy found a hot bubble bath waiting for her along with scented candles and a bottle of beer on ice in a champagne bucket. Tammy smiled. Joe thought of everything. She lowered herself in the hot water and reached across and lifted the bottle to her lips. It was at times like this that she was glad that she had the three of them in her life. With everything that had gone on in her life, finding someone who cared about her and wanted to take care of her had been something she hadn't expected. 

The next few weeks just seemed to be weird. Many of the Divas were complaining of strange goings on - attempted break ins, weird graffiti on their doors, somebody hanging around their properties on their days off....... but nobody was caught or reported. It was worrying the bosses and it was certainly bothering Kellie when she got wind of what was going on. Even Tammy had noticed someone loitering around the Cincinnati property she shared with the guys. She was never able to see who it was because it was always night when she saw them. It didn't really bother her though as she had Jon with her - who was a total crazy ass bastard - and a big bad ass Samoan to protect her. Then there was Colby who would probably laugh in th face of anyone who tried to hurt him.

Tammy had also noticed that Eva's behaviour had started to change. She was becoming very withdrawn; wouldn't really soicalise with the other Divas like she used to backstage and she only ever travelled with Jeff between house shows. Tammy noticed th subtle change in the way Eva was wearing her make up - she was trying to hide the black eyes. Then there was the bruises that randomly appeared on her body. Eva did the usual "I hurt myself in a match/training" or "I tripped/walked into something." The other women bought into her excuses but Tammy didn't for one second. She knew the signs of domestic violence.  
Tammy was brooding outside an arena one evening with a cigarette and a coffee, wondering what the hell she was going to do about it. She was dressed in tight jeans, a tight white vest top and had a beeny hair pulled over her blonde hair. Tammy had a while before she had a match so didn't need to get changed for a while. She was thinking about saying something to Eva but she had no idea what to say to her. She knew that Eva probably wouldn't say anything to her and tell her to get lost. Tammy knew when she was being beaten and raped by Jeff, she wouldn't listen to reason as her self esteem was so bad. Plus if Jeff got it into his head that anyone was trying to interfere and turn Tammy against him, it would make him worse. 

She took a deep drag of the cigarette then stubbed it out on the floor. After finishing the last of her coffee, Tammy wandered back into the arena, throwing her empty takeaway cup into a nearby bin. Tammy wandered around until she finally found Jon loitering around backstage, busy with his mobile phone.

Jon looked up and scowled at her as she approached. "Where have you been? I was worried about you."

"Cigarette," Tammy answered.

"Well. you could have told me. Especially with all the weird shit going on."

"Oh, well, go spank me."

Grabbing her arm, Jon growled, "maybe I will." 

With that, he dragged her off with him in order to find somewhere private. Eventually he found an empty office. Opening the door and throwing her in, Jon slammed the door and leaned against it. Tammy saw th dangerous gleem in his eyes and shivered with anticipation. She knew she was in trouble for her cheekiness but she wasn't sure she cared too much. She wanted to be slapped so hard, her head spun. Going around the desk, Jon grabbed the chair and brought it into the middle of the room. He sat down in a way that made him exude dominance.

"Now, come here you little bitch," he snarled at her. "And make sure you remove your knickers before you do."

Kicking off her heels, Tammy pulled down her jeans and took them off. Her lacy black knickers were next. Once they were removed, Tammy approached Jon and placed herself across his lap. She bit her lip and tried not to whimper as she felt Jon's hand caress her bare ass. Was it wrong that the prospect of a spanking made her soaking wet before he had even started? No, of course it wasn't, she reasoned with herself. The first slap brought her out of her daydream and she cried out in pain. It was followed by another and another, until she ass was red and throbbing.

"Now. What do you say?" Tammy heard Jon ask.

"I'm sorry I didn't let you know where I was Master. I'm sorry I made you worry."

"That's better. Get on your knees, slut, and show me just how sorry you are."

Sliding down onto the floor, Tammy positioned herself in front of her Dom. Pulling off her beeny hat, Tammy pulled off her top and unclipped her bra, throwing them both to one side. Moving his legs apart, Jon unzipped his trousers and released his penis, which was becoming hard. Tammy took him in her mouth and suck him into full hardness. Jon grabbed a fist full of her hair and controlled the pace of the blow job. He loved the feeling of making her deep throat him. Tammy was the only woman he knew, besides Kellie, who was able to do so without gagging. Every other woman he had ever had sex with either couldn't do it or hated oral. 

"Get up on my lap and ride me," Jon commanded. "I want to fuck you."

Getting to her feet, Tammy straddled his lap and lowered herself onto him. She let out a gasp and a moan as he entered her. Jon grinned at how wet she was. It was all because of him. It felt so good feeling her slide up and down on his dick. Tammy continued to thrust down on his dick for a few minutes, moaning like a whore, her arms around his neck and her tongue half way down his throat. Without warning, Jon was lowering her onto the floor, his dick still inside of her. Once on the floor he began thrusting hard into her, whispering in her ear was a filthy little slut she was, and how he was going to make her cum hard and make her scream his name. 

"What are you?" He grunted between thrusts.

"A whore," she panted. 

"Who's little whore are you?"

"Yours Master."

At that moment, he started to cum. He cursed and sunk his teeth into her neck as he did so. For a few minutes he lay on top of her, his penis still inside her. Finally pulling out of her, Jon slid two fingers inside of her and fingered her whilst sucking on her already erect nipples. Tammy squirmed and moaned his name. She was getting close to cumming. She began thrusting against his hand. Jon used his thumb to rub against her clit as he continued to finger her. Her moans were getting louder. With one final shuddering scream, Tammy came, her wetness gushing over his hand.


	32. Chapter 32

When Kellie finally returned home to Florida, she hadn't looked better in a long time. As she strolled into the training facility with her arm interlocked with Dwayne's, she looked tanned and happy. The surprising part was that her pink hair and dreads had disappeared altogether and her hair was now its natural dark brown.  


The break had not only given her some time to plan her wedding but she had also started to prepare herself for the surrogacy she agreed to for her friends, Brodus Clay and Tensai. Hence why she had ditched the hair dying and had begun to work out more regularly. She had even looked into ways to improve her vegetarian diet in order to make sure she was as healthy as possible and she had seen a doctor to have her contraceptive implant removed. Kellie immediately began to make plans to reduce her workload in the run up to Summerslam - something people had never expected to see. She wanted to be as stress free as possible in the run up to the surrogacy.

Being stress free didn't get off to a good start. When Kellie and Dwayne had returned home to find the broken bed, at first they hadn't been sure how to react. Tammy and Joe had been very remorseful. Tammy had deliberately worn the tightest and sluttiest outfit she could find, knowing full well that Kellie couldn't get mad at her. Kellie frowned, knowing full well that Tammy was trying to deflect attention away from what she and Joe had done. Rather than be upset or angry, Dwayne thought it was hilarious and was actually very impressed that they had managed to break a reinforced bed. With that he left the room, chuckling to himself, Tammy skipping along behind him.

Joe was perched on the edge of the broken bed, those eyes looking as sorry as he could be. Although she hadn't shown it, he knew she would still be cross with what had happened. The reinforced beds weren't exactly cheap to buy as they had to be specially made. Kellie had her ways of showing her displeasure. Cupping her hand under his chin and making him look at her, Kellie seemed to be thinking about what to say.

"There is part of me that knows that this isn't all your fault. I have neglected you somewhat this year. But you still need to be reminded of your place. Acting upon these lustful impulses of yours will get you into trouble one of these days." 

Kellie moved her hand away. With a small movement of her hand, Joe was on his knees and planted kisses on her New Rock boots. When he had finished and pushed himself back up onto his knees, Kellie grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his head back so their eyes met.

"Do you remember your place, Hound?" She asked.

"Yes Domina. My place is at your feet."

A smile crossed her face. "Good. It's a start. I want you to remember to control yourself from now on." Taking a small padlock out her pocket, Kellie buckled the back of Joe's collar. Joe knew she expected him to be in his slave head space from that moment on.

Stepping back, Kellie added, "I'm going downstairs to eat now and I expect you to be there too."

"Yes Domina," Joe replied, lowering his eyes to the floor.

Despite the telling off, Joe secretly enjoyed being put in his place by Kellie. It had been difficult to control his arousal. He knew whay would be coming that night. Kellie had promised him some attention - it probably wouldn't be what she originally planned for him but Joe didn't care at that point. Getting to his feet, Joe followed behind Kellie as they went downstairs and joined Tammy and Dwayne. The two of them, along with Colby and Jon, were setting up for dinner. Tammy and the guys were leaving to go back on the road the following morning, so they wanted to make the most of their last night in Kellie and Dwayne's Florida home. 

Seeing the body language of Kellie and Joe, Jon, Colby and Tammy all grinned at each other. There was that part of Kellie that enjoyed kicking Joe back into touch when Kellie felt he had gotten out of line. Dwayne also picked up on his cousin's behaviour but chose not to comment. He was at the point where he just didn't question anything when it came to his fiancee and his cousin's relationship. Once dinner was over and bedtime approached, Kellie quietly told Joe to go to their 'room' as Kellie called it. It was one of the many bedrooms that the house had and it was set aside just for Kellie and Joe for their 'play time'. It was en suite and had a grand king size bed - all of the bedrooms had the same set up. 

Joe made sure he was showered and naked, ready for his Domina. He kneeled at the foot of the bed, on his cushion, facing towards the door and his head down, arms behind his back. His long hair draped across his face. Eventually he heard the door click open and close. He bit his lower lip in anticipation. Sneaking a quick glance up, he saw the thigh high New Rocks covered in buckles. The boots stopped in front of him. 

"Look at me Hound," she said gently.

Joe looked up and finally got to see what she was wearing. She had the shortest black skirt on, which had splits up both sides. It was accompanied by a corset. Her brown hair was down and styled in soft ringlets. Moving to sit on the end of the bed, Kellie directed him to move around to face her. Sliding her hand into his hair and bunching it into a fist, Kellie leaned in and kissed him deeply. 

Eventually pulling away, she ordered Joe into position over the end of the bed so that his naked ass was on display for her. With his arms outstretched and his face buried into the bedding, Joe had no idea what she was up to. He could hear the restraints and moments later his wrists were handcuffed together. He felt the end of the riding crop trailing across his back. Joe felt his cock throb in anticipation. With a swish, the crop connected with his bare ass. He yelped in pain. 

"Sounds like somebody needs their ball gag." Without warning, Kellie had the ball gag strapped to Joe in moments.

The beating continued. Whelts began appearing on Joe's ass. It was also bright red and stinging like hell. The cropping stopped. Next it was the flogger across his back. His yelps of pain were muffled by the ball gag. When Kellie finished with him, Joe pulled himself on to the bed and slumped into it. Kellie moved herself into position onto the bed and propped herself up on her elbows.

"I want you to pleasure me," Kellie ordered him. 

Moving her skirt up towards her waist, Joe saw she wasn't wearing any knickers. Kellie rested her legs over his shoulders and sighed as she felt Joe's tongue work its magic between her legs; strands of his hair brushing against her inner thighs. It felt like it had been so long since she had had any sexual contact with his submissive. There weren't many people who were able to bring her to orgasm with oral sex alone. But Joe was one of those rare people that could. Thrusting her hips in time with his tongue, Kellie began moaning his name as she came. Joe laid down next to her on the bed.

"Are you hard for me?" Kellie panted once her orgasm had subsided.

"Yes. Very, Domina," she heard Joe's voice whisper in her ear. 

Finally opening her eyes, Kellie forced herself to sit up. Joe's cock was standing to attention. It was now very rigid and the head was red. Kellie removed her corset and skirt, leaving just her New Rocks on. Finding a condom in the draw, Kellie ripped the packet open and slid it over Joe's cock. Despite wanting to feel him inside her, now that she had taken her contraceptive impant out, she didn't want to risk getting pregnant when she had the surrogacy to consider. Kellie straddled Joe and impaled herslf onto his cock. Joe grabbed her hips and moaned as he pushed his head back into the pillows. He had missed this; feeling that tight wet pussy around his cock.

"You can cum when you want to Hound," he heard Kellie's voice say as she rode him.


	33. Chapter 33

Tammy awoke the following morning feeling a lot better about things. Kellie wasn't mad about the broken bed any more by the sounds of it. Colby had gone to use the upstairs bathroom as he wanted to use the huge bathtub. On the way past the bedroom Kellie and Joe were in, he had heard them obviously having sex. He had returned downstairs after his bath and, upon hearing the news, Jon and Tammy grinned and had decided that they were no longer needed and had headed to bed themselves. That night had involved plenty of sex for them too.

Tammy yawned and rolled over. Jon was still asleep. Colby was cuddled up into his back. He too was still asleep. Joe must have still been in with Kellie as he was absent from the bed. It felt so weird whenever Joe wasn't sharing the same bed as them. She was so used to being sandwiched between him and Jon that, on the nights Joe wasn't there, it felt so strange. But as he and his Domina had been making up with each other, she hadn't really expected him to be back that night.  
Forcing herself to get out of bed, Tammy used the bathroom, dressed and double checked her suitcase was packed before going down for breakfast. She was eventually joined Jon, Colby and Joe. Joe had the biggest grin on his face but they didn't question it. They knew why so there was no need to ask. 

Kellie had stayed in bed for a little while longer after Joe had gone for breakfast. She didn't often get the chance to have a lie in, and now she would be working less, she was going to get more of them. Evntually Joe returned to grab his suitcase and jacket. He sat on the edge of the bed and he and Kellie said their goodbyes. Kellie handed him the padlock for his collar and made him promise to look after it until the next time they had the chance to be together. 

Throwing on a dressing gown Kellie went downstairs to see them off. Returning back upstairs Kellie went to the bedroom she and Dwayne shared. Dwayne was still asleep. Kellie crawled into the bed gently. Because of the position Dwayne was lying in, Kellie was able to trace a finger along his tattoo. She did this for a brief while until Dwayne stirred.

"Hey, that tickles," he murmured. He rolled over and grabbed Kellie in a hug without opening his eyes. "I see you decided to come back to my bed."

"You're nice and warm," Kellie replied, pressing herself up against him and burying her face in his chest. 

After a pause, Dwayne said, "so......Jon and Tammy are getting married in a couple of weeks....."

"Yes. They didn't want a long engagement."

"Tammy doesn't hang around, does she?"

Kellie laughed. "Tammy was never one for doing anything sensible."

For a good while, they just lay in bed, enjoying each other's company until Dwayne's mother, Ata, rang to say she was coming round to visit. Kellie propped herself up on her elbows and watched Dwayne's naked body disappear off to the en suite bathroom. As much as she loved Ata, she had managed to pick exactly the wrong moment to call as Kellie and Dwayne had been close to getting it on. It was difficult to switch off when Dwayne had started to get her turned on, ready for him. But there was always later.

Kellie was sure Dwayne was out to wind her up that day. It seemed he had deliberately worn his form fitting jeans and a shirt that was unbuttoned at the top. To get her own back Kellie chose as short a skirt as she could get away with around Ata and a skinny tee shirt that was snug around her chest and an uplighting bra to make her tits look bigger. She also didn't wear any knickers as she knew Dwayne would probably sneak a quick grope up her skirt if he got the chance. Well, I'll show you, Kellie thought to herself.

The three of them enjoy their coffee and catch up in the kitchen at the table. Ata was eager to know when they planned to get married considering Tammy's wedding was coming up. Kellie explained that she wanted to get the surrogacy out of the way first before she thought about getting married. Assuming she fell pregnant in the New Year, like she hoped, it would probably be October 2015 at the very earliest that they would think about getting married.

Ata thankfully sat in such a way so that, whenever Kellie or Dwayne went to the couter to make more coffee, Ata had her back to them. Kellie took one of these opportunities to purposely flash Dwayne. She made to fetch something from a cupboard and made her skirt ride up, showing her bare ass to Dwayne. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw the look in Dwayne's eyes. If it hadn't been for the fact that they had a visitor, Dwayne would have had her over the counter, fucking her stupid. Kellie felt herself become wet at the thought.

When Ata left them, the two of them stood at the door to see her off. Once she was in the car, Dwayne discreetly slid a hand up the back of Kellie's skirt and grabbed her naked behind. He then moved down and eased a finger inside her pussy. Kellie bit her lip to stop herself from reacting.

"Don't think I don't know what you were up to today," he whispered in her ear, moving the finger in and out. 

"Serves you right for deliberately wearing something that you knew would turn me on," Kellie retorted as Ata drove away.

Once Ata was out of sight Dwayne dragged Kellie inside. He pinned her up against the wall and kissed her hard. The rest of their day was spent in the bedroom. They only left the bedroom to order in food. 

Over the following weeks, it was the build up to Jon and Tammy's wedding. They were going to get married on Tammy's parents Texan ranch. Ted DiBiase Senior had agreed to oversee the ceramony. It was also going to be the first time that Tammy was going to meet Jon's best friend, Sami Callihan. Even though he was now working for the company, they had yet to meet each other. Sami was on the NXT roster, whereas Jon and Tammy were busy on the main roster, so it was difficult to arrange meetings.

Tammy had found a white halter neck dress that she had fallen in love with immediately. It had taken what felt like an age before Tammy had settled on the dress. They had visited nearly every wedding dress shop in Florida, Texas and Cincinnati when Tammy had seen the dress she wanted in the last shop they had visited. Kellie was releaved when Tammy had finally picked out a dress as she was beginning to think she wouldn't ever find something.

As a wedding present, Dwayne had paid for the wedding - Tammy's dress, Jon's suit, the suits for Joe and Colby, a suit for Jon's friend Sami Callihan, who was going to be Best Man and Kellie's Maid of Honour dress - a purple halter neck knee length dress with yellow strapes and a yellow band around the waist.   
There was a buzz backstage at house shows in the weeks leading up to the wedding. The press seemed very keen to find out when and where the wedding was going to be. Jon, Tammy and the WWE company itself deliberately sent the press on a wild goose chase in order to throw them off the scent. Vince McMahon was determined to let the couple have their big day in privacy and he had the power to help them ensure that they did. There were times when it helped to have rich and powerful friends.


	34. Chapter 34

Flashback......

Tammy was desperate to become a wrestler. She so so envious of her friend Kellie who, until her injury the year before, had the biggest thing on the WWE roster. Two years before her father, Mark Calloway, had made Tammy promise that she had to take up a 'normal' hobby first. Tammy had been given the choice of doing either cheerleading or soccer for at least a year before he would make a decision. So, at the age of 13, Tammy had taken up cheerleading. As it turned out, she actually ended up really enjoying cheerleading.

At the age of 14, she had secretly began training as a wrestling with Stone Cold Steve Austin. When her father had found out, he had gone mental at her. Once he had calmed down, Mark eventually agreed she could learn to wrestle. But only if she was trained by Stu Hart at the Hart Mansion. So, here she was, the 15 year old Tammy heading for Canada for two weeks during the school holidays for training. 

When Tammy arrived, Kellie wasn't home. She was at her physical therapy session. Even though she had healed from breaking her hip and knee far quicker than expected, he injury she had taken had really taken its toll on her. So Kellie had kept up the sessions in order to help her get better. Or at the very least make life a little easier. 

She had been to the Hart Mansion so many times that Tammy didn't showing which bedroom to go to. It was pretty much a case of 'go pick whichever one you want'. Tammy threw her suitcase on the bed and sat on the bed so that she could kick her trainers off. Well, here she was, in Canada. It was snowing outside and it made Tammy wish she was back in Texas. At least it was warming there, even in the winter. But she wanted to be a wrestler and Mark insisted that she get trained by the Hart family. So she was going to get put through her paces by Bret and Owen. Owen would be doing most of the physical training with her. Bret's health hadn't been great since he'd had his stroke in 2002 so he generally didn't wrestle any more.

As Tammy walked back downstairs, Kellie was home and Tammy wasn't all that surprised to see that Brian was with her. He was a regular at the mansion now that he and Kellie were official - well, as official as the two of them got. Kellie looked like she was in a lot of pain from her career ending injury and the physio but was trying to put on a brave face. Brian wasn't having any of it. 

"Will you just quit arguing and go and take your painkillers? That's what they're there for." 

Kellie was obviously in no mood to argue. "Okay, fine, if it'll shut you up I'll take them."

As Kellie was about to hobble off to the kitchen, the two of them spotted Tammy and said hello. Joyce appeared to let them all know dinner was ready. Kellie's father was already seated along with Brian. Kellie was leaning up against the kitchen sideboard, taking two painkillers with a glass of water. She then joined the rest of them, still shooting evils at Brian. Owen was helping get things ready. Harry appeared not long after, who took a seat after he received a kiss on the forehead from Owen.   
Owen and Harry's relationship may have been unconventional but nobody in their small circle of friends and family cared. Kellie had found it a little difficult at first but eventually came around and accepted it. Her parents, Tammy's parents and Tammy herself just accepted it. Owen had never intended for anything to happen. He had been going through marriage difficulties and he wasn't even looking for a new relationship with anyone new.

The rest of the Hart family had pretty much abandoned them and now refused to have anything to do with them. They had effectively walked away when Kellie had gone off the rails and also due to her dedicating her time to trying to help her uncle, The British Bulldog, get off the drugs and get himself straightened out. They also resented the fact that the Hart Mansion had been left to her. Stu Hart knew full well what the majority of the family had thought of his granddaughter and her 'weird ways', and there had been that part of him that had left her everything just to spite them. 

Her strange tastes and habits had never really bothered him and he had loved his granddaughter all the same. Kellie had not only looked after Davey-Boy, but also both of her grandparents when they had become ill, and Owen too when he had been involved in an accident during a wrestling event. Many thought he wouldn't pull through after taking such a nasty fall but, lucky for him, the fall hadn't been from too high a hight, which had worked in his favour when the harness lowering him to the ring came undone.

The next week Tammy was put through her paces. After every training session, her muscles hurt and she ended up with bruises in places she didn't think she could bruise. Both Owen and Harry threw her around the training ring in the basement. The Harts insisted that, if she wanted to become a wrestler, she had to be able to take a beating; and they certainly weren't going to go easy on her just because she was a family friend. By the end of it, she was beginning to have second thoughts. Everyone else had gone to bed but Tammy was still awake. She had a beer with her and she was staring into the log fire. When at the mansion, it was considered okay for her to drink alcohol just so long as she didn't go too crazy with it.

"Can't sleep?" A voice said from behind her. It was Owen. He sauntered over and sat down on the sofa with her. 

"I just hurt like hell and it's making it too hard to sleep," Tammy complained. "It sucks."

"Not having second thoughts, are you?"

When Tammy didn't answer immediately, Owen used his hand to put it under her chin, and turned her head around to face him. "Hey, you're a lot tougher than you think. It isn't easy at first. But you can do it." 

For a few moments, they just stared at each other. Had the beer gone to Tammy's head? But then again she hadn't eaten much that day; and drinking on an empty stomach was never a good thing. She knew she would probably end up with a hangover the following morning.

"I'd better get to bed," Tammy mumbled, going to get up but then falling back onto the sofa again.

"Who's bed were you planning to crash in?" Owen asked innocently, but Tammy wasn't drunk enough to not notice the look in his eyes.


	35. Chapter 35

Standing in her bedroom at the ranch, Tammy took a deep breath as Kellie zipped up the back of her wedding dress. Taking hold of the straps for the halter neck part, Kellie tied them up around the back of her neck. Going around to face Tammy, Kellie straightened Tammy's gold collar and made sure her hair looked okay. It had been tied up on top of her head in a high pony tail and curled at the ends. Once Kellie was happy that everything was in order, she nodded and smiled. 

"Do I look okay?" Tammy asked. "Does the dress make me look fat?"

Kellie resisted the urge to slap her across the head. It had taken forever to get her hair and tiara right and she wasn't about to dislodge them. "I'd like to know where this fat is meant to be on you." Kellie then poked at her own tummy at the tiny 'muffin top' she now had due to her not being an active wrestler anymore. "If anyone has any fat, it's me."

Tammy paused then added, "is Jon okay?"

"He's nervous as hell and trying not to throw up." Tammy could see Kellie was trying not to break into a smile as she walked across the room to get her shoes.

Kellie sat on the edge of the bed and put on her high heels. After that she left the room briefly to find out if everyone was ready for Tammy to come down stairs. Whilst she was gone, Tammy stood in front of her full length mirror. This was it; she was actually getting married. Dwayne turned up moments before Kellie returned. He looked incredibly dashing in his suit - he always looked great in suits - and Tammy could see why Kellie had fallen for him.

"Give me a twirl then. I haven't had the chance to see you wearing you dress yet," Dwayne said. 

Tammy did so and Dwayne nodded and smiled. "It looks beautiful - as do you."

Tammy smiled shyly. She had never seen herself as beautiful. "Thank you," she whispered. 

Elsewhere, Jon was in the marque outside in the yard of the ranch. He was pacing up and down and chewing on the tip of his thumb; something he always did when he was nervous. Colby eventually managed to get him to keep still for long enough to talk some sense into him. 

Grabbing him by the shoulders, Colby gave him a shake. "Will you just quit stressing already and keep still?"

"What if she decides not to show up?" Jon asked. "What if she's decided I'm not good enough?"

Colby sighed. Jon was genuinely worried about Tammy leaving him on the one day it counted. "You and Tam are the best thing that ever happened to each other. You two were meant to be together. Even I can see that."

Kellie was the first one to enter the marque. Once she was happy that everyone was ready, she called Tammy downstairs. Tammy slowly made her way down the stairs on Dwayne's arm. trying her harder not to trip on the way down. Her father, Mark, was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her. He looked close to tears.

"I can't believe my little baby is getting married."

Tammy frowned. "Dad, you're not about to go and cry on me, are you? It's embarrasing when you get all sappy and emotional. I don't want to be forced to slap you." 

"Good. Now I don't want to keep my future husband waiting, so lets get a move on before he has a full on panic attack."

Walking down the makeshift aisle in the private marque, Tammy tried her hardest to keep herself together. She was so glad she had kept the main ceremony small. Only immediate family and very close friends were there. As well as her parents, Tammy's eccentric aunt, Diane, was also there. She lived in a trailer on the ranch that her parents owned - having refused to live in the ranch house itself - and she made her living making funeral crackers. As mad as the idea had been at the time, they had taken off in a bit way and she now had her own business making them. She looked very similar to Tammy's mum, Sara, but she wore glasses, her hair was shorter and had a slightly curvier figure. 

Also in attendence was Kellie, her parents, Owen and Harry, Dwayne, Joe, Colby, Sami Callihan as Jon's Best Man and John Cena, her aunt's long term partner. Diane hated the word "boyfriend" because John was, in her words, hardly a 'boy' anymore even though he was younger than her. It was a relationship that nobody had expected to happen. Guys were normally put off my Diane's eccentricity but Cena had thought she was the coolest woman he had ever met - even if she was completely off her rocker. 

All of Tammy and Jon's other friends they had were going to attend the reception at a large hotel in central Dallas later that day. As Tammy joined Jon in front of the small crowd, she took his hand and could feel he was shaking like crazy. She squeezed his hand in the hope he would reassure him. He looked visibly relieved that she was there. Sami flashed her a smile from behind Jon's back. The two of them had finally had the chance to properly meet some days before. Sami had found it very hard to believe that somebody had finally managed to domesticate Jon after all this time.

"I never thought any woman would manage it," Sami had addmitted. "I won't lie. Jon has a reputation. He's been around."

"Oh?" Tammy had asked.

Sami took a deep drink of his beer then continued. "I think I lost count when he got past 50. One weekend he slept with...... seven different women I think it was."

Later that evening Jon had reassured Tammy he had grown up a lot since those days. "I wasn't the nicest person back then. I won't lie I didn't have a lot of respect for women. But that all changed when I met you. I wanted to change. I knew you were worth it."

"And I guess Kellie beating the crap out of you didn't hurt either."

Now, here they were, making it official and getting married. It hadn't exactly been the easiest journey for them. It felt that the ceremony went way too quickly. But the reception was a blast. When Tammy and Jon went to the dance floor for their first dance, Joe and Colby took the stage and announced they would be singing the first dance song. As they began, Kellie realised they were about to sing Tenacious D's song "Fuck her gently." She groaned and practically face palmed.

"I think I'm going to need a brandy," Kellie muttered to Dwayne and headed for the bar.

The two men managed to perform the song so dead pan that the attendees at the reception couldn't help but laugh. Kellie just faceplanted herself onto the table. Why do I insist on hanging out with complete loonies? She thought to herself. The rest of the night was spent with plenty of merriment and far too much alcohol. During the evening Tammy finally managed to sneek outside for a cigarette. She had been dying for one for hours. She had nearly finished it when Joe came out of the reception. He had obviously had a little too much to drink as he was a little unsteady on his feet. But he still looked damn hot though. His tie was undone and hanging around his neck and he was no longer wearing his jacket. His hair was also no longer tied back.

"Hey baby girl," Joe said as he approached her. Grabbing her in a hug, he added, "I can't believe you're now married."

Tammy smiled sweetly and wiggled up against Joe, causing a little groan to escape from him. "I'm going to miss that beautiful naked body of yours," she replied, running a finger tip across his chest.

Joe seemed to contemplate something before speaking again. "How mad will Dwayne get if we ruin this dress?"

Tammy laughed. "Probably very. It was expensive."

Turning her around and pressing her up against the nearby wall, Joe began to lift up her dress around her waist. The lacy white knickers she was wearing didn't stay up for very long as Joe slowly pulled them part-way down her legs. Joe dropped to his knees and Tammy let out a whimper as she felt Joe rimming her anus. His tongue felt so good and Tammy could feel herself becoming more and more soaked the more he rimmed her. As the Samoan stood back up Tammy felt his bulge pressing up against her bare butt. Joe untied the halter neck tie at the top of her dress, allowing her breasts to get free. Grinding his crotch against her butt, he fondled her breasts, making her nipples hard and senstive.

"Joe....please.......fuck me!" Tammy pleaded. She just wanted his dick inside her.

Chuckling, Joe unzipped his trousers and freed his engorged cock. Taking hold of her hips, he thrust into her wet pussy and gave her a good ponding. He wasn't gentle with her as he knew she wanted it hard and rough. Tammy tried her hardest not to scream like a whore when she came. Joe stiffled his orgasm and let out a muted grunt. 

"Nice show." The two of them had had no idea Jon had been watching them having sex. Jon was leaning up against a nearby wall, smoking a cigarette. He discarded the butt and walked over to them. Joe pulled himself out of Tammy and stepped back to allow Jon to move behind her.

"I want you to stay as you are," Jon told her matter-of-factly. As he unzipped his trousers, Jon added, "you're such a dirty whore, you couldn't even wait for your own husband to fuck you on your wedding day. Maybe I ought to teach you a lesson for that. I could just rip this dress off of you and make you walk back in that hall naked, Joe's cum dripping down your legs for all to see."

Pushing Tammy closer into the wall, causing her breasts to be squashed up against the brick work, Jon then grabbed a handful of her hair, yanked her head back and asked her if she had anything to say for herself. Tammy could feel his hard on rubbing up against her naked arse. She admitted she had no excuses for fucking another man on her wedding day other than she was just a dirty, horny little bitch who loved cock.

"At least you know your place," Jon replied with a laugh. With that he fucked her himself. Again it was a hard and rough fucking. 

"I love it when you're all wet from a previous fucking," Jon growled in her ear. "Makes it so much easier to just take what I want."

As Jon fucked Tammy, Joe cuddled up behind Jon so that he could slip his hand between his legs and cup his balls in one hand. Jon moaned. Taking one hand away from Tammy's naked hips, he reached up so that he could pull Joe's face around for a kiss. It felt so damn good feeling Joe's lips on his own whilst his cock was buried deep inside Tammy. He moaned into Joe's mouth as he came. Once they had caught their breath, they straightened out their clothes and rejoined their wedding guests. Nobody seemed to have noticed they had been missing for such a long time as they were all too drunk and having such a great time.


	36. Chapter 36

Kellie was sat on the porch of the ranch with a very strong coffee the following morning; and nursing a hangover. It was still early and everyone was still asleep. She had began to go through the messages on her mobile phone. After conversations with both Brie Bella and her cousin, Natalya, Kellie was beginning to seriously worry about Eva Marie's well being. Apparently the other Divas were starting to worry about her. They had begun to notice the change in her behaviour and they had seen the bruises. Eva would make excuses for the bruises like she had fallen or walked into a door.

Kellie knew this could only mean one thing; Jeff's abusve towards Eva was getting worse. He was most likely raping her too. Just like he had done with Tammy. She let out a sigh and put her phone down. Kellie had purposely not told Tammy about the news. She wanted her friend to enjoy her married life. Tammy had left earlier with Jon and Colby to go on their honeymoon in the Moldives. It felt weird knowing Tammy and Jon had decided to settle down and become monogomous - up to a point - and only have Colby as their pet. 

Joe was going to move in with Kellie and Dwayne at their Florida home and become her live in submissive. Dwayne had found the idea a little weird at first but had eventually come round to the idea once he had gotten used to it. After all, if it meant Kellie would be happy then it would make life easier for him so it couldn't be all bad. Some people might find it strange him allowing his fiancee's lover to live with them; or to even allow her to have a lover in the first place. But it worked for them.  
Taking a deep drink from her coffee mug, Kellie picked up her iPad and looked at the scheduled storylines that the creative team had come up with. The Shield had now split up after Colby had turned his back on the team, attacking Jon and Joe with a chair and Curb Stomping Tammy. The storyline was to go that the four of them would disappear for a while - Colby would disappear because he was afraid of what his former team mates were going to do to him now he had joined The Authority. Jon, Joe and Tammy were to disappear to lick their wounds and plot their revenge. Joe was to appear again after about three weeks and start laying the ground work for the others to return once they returned from honeymoon. Colby would then go on to win the Money In The Bank contract from Dolph Ziggler in a match on RAW which would then eventually lead into Colby and Jon's Summerslam match.

At first Kellie didn't notice she had company until Dwayne spoke to her. He looked adorable when he was half awake. He was dressed in only a pair of black pyjama bottoms, which no doubt he had only put on to protect his modesty when he come looking for her, as he had slept naked that night.

"Hey, what you doing up so early?" He asked.

"I couldn't sleep, so I figured I'd see Tammy and the boys off and just have some quiet time."

Pulling her up onto her feet, Dwayne gave her a kiss and flashed her his smile. "Why don't you come back to bed? I fancy the company."

"You just want to get laid," Kellie replied with a wry smile wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Is it my fault that you're too damn attractive for your own good and I just can't help myself? I'm just a mere mortal." He rested his forehead against hers and kissed her on the bridge of her nose. 

Once Dwayne had his arms clamped around her waist, Kellie knew she wouldn't be able to wriggle away from him anytime soon. Dwayne made no attempt to hide the fact he was groping her butt through the thin material of her pyjama shorts. It seemed like he would take any opportunity grope her. Not that Kellie minded. It was nice to get the attention, knowing he still thought she was attractive enough to make the effort. There were times when it was hard to believe that this extremely handsome man - who could have any woman he wanted and have women throwing themselves at him on a daily basis - actually wanted to be with her.

They kissed again, only this time it was a deeper one that made it very obvious what Dwayne was after. After a few moments, Kellie ran a hand down his body and gently squeezed the now very obvious bulge in Dwayne's trousers. This caused a moan to escape from him.

"I think we need to go upstairs and do something about this." With that she took hold of his hand, lead him back inside and took him back to their bedroom - after dropping her mobile phone and iPad on the kitchen table. 

Their bedroom door had barely closed when Dwayne had wrapped his arms around Kellie from behind, sliding his hands up her pyjama vest to fondle her breasts. Kellie whimpered gently as she felt her nipples harden at his touch and become sensitive. His lips kissed there way down her neck and across her shoulder. Eventually he pulled the vest top up over her head and threw it across the room. They made their way to the bed. Once they reached it, Dwayne pulled he shorts down and they also found their way across the other side of the room. Stripping off his own pyjama bottoms, Dwayne's erection was finally able to get free. 

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Kellie took his cock in her mouth and began to suck him off. Dwayne ran his fingers in her hair and bunched them into fists, thrusting into her mouth. Kellie gave great head. He had lost track of how many times she had made him orgasm just from a blowjob. He grunted and moaned as Kellie worked her tongue stud around his shaft. Eventually pulling away, Kellie smiled up at him innocently.

"Get on the bed, on all fours," Dwayne panted.

As Kellie got into position, Dwayne grabbed a condom from the bedroom table and put it on. Getting on to the bed, he got into position behind her and eased a finger, then two, inside her. Kellie was soaked for him. She moaned as he fingered her and thrust onto his hand, rubbing her clit as she did so. Pulling his fingers out, he then pushed his cock into her, grabbing her hips. All that could be heard in the room was skin slapping against skin and their moans as Dwayne fucked her hard from behind. Kellie moaned loudly into the pillows. God, Dwayne felt so good inside her when he fucked her in the doggy position. At nine inches he wasn't as long as Joe, but he was girthy, and it felt great in this position. Missionary felt great as well, especially when he pinned her down and just fucked her without warning. 

Dwayne pulled out of her, and they repositioned themselves so that Kellie could straddled him. Lying on his back, Dwayne kept his hands on her hips as Kellie put her hands on his chest, helping her to balance as she rode him. They both moaned out each others names as they came. Kellie collapsed on top of him, breathing hard. Their skin glistened with sweat. Eventually Kellie rolled off of him, feeling empty now that Dwayne was no longer inside her. He disposed of the condom in the bin by the bed, then rolled onto his side so they could cuddle for a while. 

"I love it when you're horny," Kellie murmered. "I get the best fucking."

They slept for a while then took a shower together. But not before they had sex again. Kellie wrapped her legs around his waist, and dug her nails into his back, as Dwayne buried himself balls deep into her. 

"You're such a little whore," Dwayne growled in her ear as he was thrusting into her. 

"Only for you," she panted in reply. "I can't get enough of your cock."

"And Joe's too from what I hear. You can't get enough, can you?"

"Can I help it if you're both so huge and I just need it?"

Dwayne swore under his breath as he came. Kellie orgasmed moments later.


	37. Chapter 37

Jon was not really paying much attention to the inflight movie. He looked over at Tammy, who was fast asleep and curled up to him. She was wearing a white tee shirt, pink and black check pyjama bottoms and boot style slippers. Her blonde hair was worn down and she was wearing a beenie hat and wasn't wearing any make up. She looked really adorable. Tammy liked to dress in her pyjamas or something baggy and comfortable when she was on a plane. Colby was engrossed in a manga graphic novel. He was such a nerd at times. Dressed in jeans and an oversized hoodie, he looked even more nerdy. 

It felt like the plane journey was taking forever. It was going take over 24 hours to get to the Maldives, including a couple of connecting flights. But it was going to be worth it. They were going to a private resort where there was only a handful of hut-like accomidation sat out in the sea next around a remote island. The three of them had agreed they wanted to honeymoon far away from anywhere they might be hassled. 

It was early in the morning when they finally arrived at their resort. Having slept for most of the journey, Tammy was wide awake and hungry. Jon was shattered but he was unable to settle. Colby went for a nap and passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow. Jon got out of bed and went to keep Tammy company. She was sat at the kitchen table with a massive plate of pancakes, bacon and syrup. It still surprised Jon that somebody could eat so much. Well, a woman anyway. With Joe or Dwayne he expected it, as they were big Samoan men who could eat enough in one sitting to feed a small family for a month. But Tammy could eat like a Samoan man but still remain slim.

"I take it you couldn't sleep," Tammy enquired, not looking up from her newspaper.

Jon shrugged. "I'm too damn restless. And Colby's out cold."

Tammy grinned at the slightly sulky tone in Jon's voice. He was tired but horny at the same time. Finishing her food, Tammy washed up her plate and made herself and Jon hot milk with cinnimon and honey in it. It was something that always seemed to help Jon relax. Jon had told her some time ago that a friend's mother used to make it for him whenever he used to stay over. It was a drink that reminded him of rare happy times growing up. Snuggling on the sofa they had their drink and talked about the wedding and how it felt weird that they planned to be monogamous - for the most part anyway.

"Are you sure this is what you want? Just me, you and Colby?" Tammy asked.

Jon seemed to pause then nodded. "Yes. I want it to be just the three of us. And if it doesn't work out then at least we tried it."

Their empty mugs sat forgotten on the coffee table as the two began to kiss. It felt like their first time after getting together, which had started off in a very similar way. The two of them had been alone with evening in the apartment Kellie and Tammy has shared at the time. Kellie and Joe had gone out for the evening and Colby had gone home to visit his parents. Tammy had taken the opportunity to invite Jon round, for pizza and a movie, and it had ended with them having sex on the sofa. Now, here they were, as newly weds basically doing the same. Jon's hands were fondling her breasts through the material of her clothes. Tammy rubbed his crotch through the material of his jeans, causing Jon to groan into her mouth; their tongues battling each other. They enjoyed their make out session for a while until Jon pulled Tammy's top over her head and removed her bra. 

He pushed her on to her back on to the sofa and began biting and sucking on her nipples, making them hard. Slipping his hand inside her pyjama bottoms, he was pleased to find she wasn't wearing knickers, making it easier for him to finger her. Tammy moaned as Jon's fingers eased inside her. She thrust her hips in time with his fingering. Eventually, Jon pulled his fingers out of her and pulled her pyjama bottoms off, along with her footwear, before going down on her. 

Tammy was so lost in the pleasure that Jon was giving her that, at first, she didn't immediately notice he had stopped giving her oral. It was only when his naked body was looming over her that she came back to Earth. Jon thrust inside of her and began to move. Slowly at first. He wanted to make the most of their first marriage fuck. They had deliberatly not had sex for a week before getting married and Jon was sure Tammy felt tighter than before. Tammy dragged her nails down Jon's back and then grabbed his butt, trying to push him deeper into her. She opened her legs wider, as best she could on the sofa. Eventually they both orgasmed hard and Tammy didn't keep her voice down as she did so, screaming Jon's name.

At first they didn't even realise that Colby had been in the room watching them. But eventually they saw him sat in a nearby armchair, his boxers around his knees, masterbating. His cock was rigid and the head was purple and leaking pre cum. Once she had caught her breath, Tammy walked over to Colby and straddled him, allowing his cock to sink inside her wet pussy. Colby grabbed her hips and began thrusting hard up into her. He was close to cumming and he obviously wanted to cum inside her. With a cry, Colby came.

The three of them went to bed and rested for a while. Jon was the first to recover and Tammy teased him into hardness again. Lubing Colby's anus, Jon pushed slowly into Colby, allowing him time to adjust to him. Tammy lay on the bed and enjoyed watching Colby get used and abused by her husband. She wasn't 100% sure if she's ever get used to calling him her husband.


	38. Chapter 38

Life felt too quiet without Tammy, Jon and Colby around. Whilst Joe was enjoying living with Kellie and Dwayne, and enjoying the comfortable living that came with it, it felt strange knowing that two of his best friends were now married and off enjoying married life in a sunny climate. Joe rolled over in the massive bed and gazed out of the window. It was early but it was incredibly sunny. Joe loved Florida during the summer. He had grown up in Florida and had spent many a long summer at the beach with his friends, chatting up girls and going for ice cream sodas. 

Eventually Joe dragged himself out of bed. He wasn't going to get back to sleep anytime soon and the massive bed was starting to feel to empty. To give himself something to do, Joe decided he would make Kellie breakfast. Dwayne had left around an hour before on a promtional tour for Hercules. As Joe went into the kitchen he was surprised to find Kellie already awake, dressed in only an oversized tee shirt, that seemed more like a nightie on her than a tee shirt. She seemed a little too preoccupied with the coffee maker. Walking up behind her, Joe wrapped his arms around her waist and snuggled his face into her neck, completely unfazed by the fact he was still totally naked. 

"Good morning, sleep well?" He asked.

"I've had better nights.

"Anything I can do to make things better?"

"Breakfast first then I'll let you."

Joe grinned to himself. "Do you want me to put my clothes on?"

Kellie pretended to ponder the question. "Go put some trousers or something on first. It'll make it more fun when I take them off of you later."

Once Joe found some pyjama bottoms to wear they sat out in the garden and ate their breakfast. It was only fruit, croissants and coffee but neither of them fancied a huge amount of food. Joe loved the garden. Thanks to clever planning, the garden was surrounded by high walls, fences and high growing trees, bushes and similar plants; making the garden completely secluded. The only way anyone could see into the garden was if they were in the garden themselves or looking out of one of the windows in the property that looked onto the garden.

Once breaskfast was over, they cleared everything away and then they returned to the garden to sit on the outdoor wooden garden swing. A few kisses later, Joe made no secret of the fact that he was getting a hard on. Kellie was in the mood for some rough, uncomplicated sex. The whole Domme/submissive thing was all very well and good, but sometimes all she wanted from Joe was a good, hard fuck. 

"Have you ever had sex outside before?" Kellie asked him.

Joe shook his head. "No but I've always wanted to try."

Standing up Kellie disappeared inside then reappeared a few minutes later with some cushions, blankets and condoms. She laid the pillows and cushions out on the lawn, putting the condoms within reach, then went back over to Joe and led him towards the 'bed' she had made. Pulling Joe's trousers down and off of him, Kellie pulled him down onto the ground with her. They had a make out session, enjoying just kissing and touching each other. Kellie cupped his balls then ran her hand up and down his shaft. Joe felt his penis throb as she touched him, making him harder. It took all his will power not to pin her to the ground and ram his cock hard into her. 

Running his hand under her tee shirt and between her legs, Joe ran his fingers across her clit and between her labia lips. It was little surprised that she was soaking wet. Kellie opened her legs further to allow him more room. He pushed a finger inside of her briefly, fingered her, then pulled it out again.

"I want you inside me," Kellie told him.

Pulling out a condom, Joe opened it and rolled it onto his cock. He was so aroused that it almost hurt to out it on. Pushing her tee shirt up around her waist, Joe climbed on top of her and pushed his cock inside her. She opened up easily for him. Kellie moaned as he entered her and began thrusting; slow thrusts with him pulling almost completely out then pushing back in again.

"Fuck! YES! Oh God, harder!" Kellie groaned, grabbing his butt and spreading her legs wider, lifting her hips a little off the ground.

Joe was more than happy to oblige her and began to thrust harder. They collasped into a heap when it was all over. Grabbing one of the blankets, Joe pulled it over the two of them and they snuggled together under it for a while. It was starting to become warm in the garden and eventually the two of them decided to go inside the house. After a shower, they spent the day in old baggy clothes, cuddled up on the sofa under the patchwork blanket Kellie's grandmother had made. Sometimes it was nice to just do nothing apart from eat, have sex and watch rubbish on TV. 

Kellie wanted to make the most of this weekend before she went back to work. Although Joe was going to travel between the two locations with her, and Joe was also going to take the opportunity to have extra training, they both knew they weren't going to get a huge amount of private time together. Plus, once Kellie actually had the surrogacy going on, it would limit their time even more.


	39. Chapter 39

Eva Marie was terrified and alone. All the rumours about Jeff Hardy were frightenly true. He was a violent rapist and drug addict. She had been convinced that it was just nasty rumours started up by Tammy; due to her being a bitter ex girlfriend and she had been a nobody at the time when it had happened. At least, this had been what Jeff had told her.

"Tammy's nothing but a lying whore. Anything she says about me isn't true. She just hates me because I dumped her for fucking most of the locker room," Jeff had told her in the early days of their relationship.

Jeff had done a good job. Eva was totally alienated from all of her friends. Jeff had even convinced her to sell her apartement and open a joint bank account. Now he had complete control over her life and Eva had no idea how to get out of it. She had nowhere to go or any money of her own. 

Eva was aware of the fact that her colleagues were starting to become concerned about her. But would they even believe her if she did get the courage up to say anything? This was Jeff Hardy after all. Yes they all knew about his drug problems. But as far as they were concerned, he was clean now and hadn't been in any kind of trouble for some time. Would they just think she was a nobody out to start trouble for him; just like they had Tammy? 

Eva couldn't go to Kellie as she was convinced the older woman disliked her. There was no way she could talk to the Bella twins or Natalya as she wasn't as close to them anymore. No thanks to Jeff. Plus if he saw she had tried to contact anyone on her mobile phone, Jeff would give her a beating. He seemed to find an excuse to beat her for anything now. Eva had become good at hiding the black eyes with her make up. The bruises on her body she could blame on wrestling.   
Spotting Jeff approaching her, Eva put on her facade and got up from her seat. It was the end of another house show and time for them to leave. Eva picked up her bag and Jeff took hold of her arm - a bit too tightly - and he lead her to the car. Did he plan to rape her again tonight? Eva had lost count of how many times he had attacked her in recent weeks. He was clever about it. He made sure any marks he inflicted were in places that could be explained away and he always wore condoms when he raped her. As Jeff threw her across the motel room and began yet another ruthless sexual assault on her, Eva began to plot how she was going to escape from him.

Elsewhere......In Florida

Kellie was sat in the office of the training facility. She was debating whether or not she should talk to Eva Marie about the rumours and suspicions. But there was that part of her -that knew that, if she said or did anything and Jeff found out, it could make things worse for Eva. Then again, if she didn't act, who was to say Eva wouldn't turn up dead eventually?

She took off her reading glasses and closed her eyes, rubbing the bridge of her nose. Kellie had had to deal with a mountain of paperwork when she returned to work. There was all the paperwork involved with new trainees joining the company. There were the bills and taxes that needed paying. A knock on the door gave Kellie a good excuse to stop working. April Mendez - 'AJ Lee' to the WWE fans - poked her head around the door, claiming to be armed with latte and doughnuts. She was in the area so she had dropped by for extra training for a few days.

"You looked a little stressed earlier so I figured I go get doughtnuts," April explained.

Kellie gave her a tired smile. Putting the latte and doughtnuts down, April walked around behind Kellie's seat and began to give her a neck and shoulder rub. The younger woman seemed able to really get into the muscles and loosen up Kellie's stiff shoulders. Kellie didn't realise she had so much tension built up in her shoulders. No wonder she had felt a tension headache coming on. April seemed to know Kellie had a tension headache too, so she gently massaged her temples, scalp and forehead. 

Kellie took a sip of her latte. She could taste vanilla syrup and two sugars. April had obviously remembered how she took her coffee when she was feeling crap. She was damn good at giving neck and head rubs too. 

"I need to get you to give me massages more often," Kellie said half joking.

April smiled innocently. "I could if you wanted me to."

Kellie paused for a moment when she realised the implications of the younger woman's words. Had she just managed to pull without even trying? It had been a while since it had last happened. Even then it had taken Tammy threatening to take drastic action before Kellie and Joe got together.

"Wait, did you just ask me out?" Kellie made no attempt to hide the amusement in her voice.

April dropped her eyes to the floor. She looked incredibly cute when she went all shy. "Yes," she finally answered.

After all the stress of catching up with paperwork and worrying about Eva Marie, this turned out to be a nice highlight. It had certainly helped take Kellie's mind off of her worries for that brief moment. She would certainly give April's offer some consideration.


	40. Chapter 40

Tammy stepped off the plane looking very tanned. Jon and Colby followed a few steps behind, hobbling slightly. Tammy stopped to wait for them, trying her hardest not to laugh at their misfortune. She had warned them against sumbathing naked, especially considering their skin wasn't used to strong sunlight. As a result, they both had a sunburnt penis and they were extremely uncomfortable. Having grown up in Texas, Tammy was used to the sun and the heat. 

Kellie had laughed like a drain when Tammy had called her from the airport on their stop-over. Kellie was also well adapted to hotter climates, having spent a fair bit of time in Hawaii and Florida. She was well aware of the perils of not wearing a high factor sunscreen and not keeping out of the strong sunlight at the hottest part of the day.

"I told you to be careful," Tammy commented, making no attempt to hide the fact that she thought it was hilarious that they had sunburnt dicks.

Jon scowled at her. "I'm not going to be able to have sex for weeks," he grumbled.

Tammy did a very over the top pout. "Oh, what am I going to do? I guess I'll just have to find somebody else to fuck me......I'm sure Joe won't mind."

Mumbling something that sounded like 'bitch' under his breath, Jon headed towards the luggage collection area. He made a mental note to make Tammy pay for her comment at a later date. When they finally returned to Cincinnati, Tammy collapsed onto the bed. It felt so good to finally be in her own bed, watching crap on the small - and rather old - box TV. Colby snuggled in with her.

"Did you remember to put some more aloe vera gel on?" She asked.

"Yeah. Still feeling sore thought," he complained.

"At least your sunburn isn't as bad as Jon's. It'll drive him crazy knowing that you'll be able to get some ass before him."

When Jon finally joined them they got onto the subject of getting a new place. He cuddled up on the other side of the bed, so that Tammy was sandwiched between the two of them. It was a shame they were both sunburnt. Tammy would have enjoyed having a threesome.

"We're married now. We really ought to find something bigger and better," Jon said.

Colby and Tammy admitted that they had to agree. They seriously needed a new place to live. They couldn't really put it off any longer. The small property had served them well as a base over the past couple of years. But the building was old and it had its problems. The furniture was getting old too. The box TV had been second hand when they bought it and, nowadays, it would take a good five minutes to warm up properly in order for them to watch anything. It didn't have cable and, if they wanted to use the Internet, they had to go to a nearby coffee shop. Not that Tammy minded. It gave her a good excuse to hang out there all day on her days off; drinking either coffee or hot chocolate and reading a book or something on her Kindle. 

They spent their last few days of their honeymoon time looking into selling their current place and the best place to store anything they wanted to keep whilst they looked for a new house. It gave Tammy a good excuse to start sorting though her clothes, books, CDs and DVDs. She took anything she didn't want to a local thrift store. Jon got in contact with a friend who worked as an estate agent, who agreed to put their current home up on the market as soon as possible.   
Tammy just knew that Kellie wouldn't mind if they crashed at hers whilst they looked for a new home. But she called ahead just the same. Kellie told them that they were always welcome to stay. So, with only two days left of their time off, the three of them jumped in the car and drove the 1,123 miles to Miami. They weren't going to get a flight this late, and they still needed their car, so they had no choice but to take it with them and drive. 

They found a motel to stop over at, as there was no way they could do the full sixteen hour journey in one go. Tammy dropped her suitcase at the base of the bed and jumped in the shower first. Once she was done, Tammy wandered into the bedroom naked. She smirked when she saw the way Jon was looking at her as he sat on the end of the bed. As she turned her back to grab something from her bag, Jon grabbed her roughly and threw her across his knee.

"You just couldn't behave, could you?" Jon snarled. "You're a fucking prick tease!" 

With that, he brought a hand down hard upon her naked ass. It was followed by several more, until Tammy's ass was red and burning. She squirmed, trying to escape; or at least pretended to struggle for Jon's benefit. Once he was finished, Jon grabbed a fist full of her hair and dragged her off of his lap and on to her knees in front of him. He grabbed her by the chin and made her look at him.

"What are you?" He asked her. His voice was quiet and had that dangerous edge to it; like he was daring her to speak out of turn.

"I'm nothing but a little prick tease and a whore, Master."

A smirk crossed Jon's face. "Now, I would make you suck my cock but I'm in no shape for sex right now......."

"I did warn you not to sunbath naked," Tammy interrupted. Her response was met with a hard slap across the face.

"For that, you're sleeping on the floor tonight as punishment."

Tammy did her pretend pout and proceeded to make herself a bed with the pillow and single blanket Jon had given her. Colby came back into the room after his shower and guessed immediately what Tammy had done. He also knew that Tammy would end up getting her brains fucked out as soon as Jon was able to.  
Joe was up bright and early the day his three friends were due to arrive. He knew that they would probably set off early, especially as they probably wouldn't have had sex the night previous, so he made sure breakfast was ready for them. Tammy looked hot as Hell when Joe opened the door to her. Why did she have to be manogomous? Why did Kellie have to be on her period? The next few days were going to be difficult.

They spent all day catching up with all the gossip and Tammy, Jon and Colby telling them all about the honeymoon. Kellie jokingly added that Dwayne better take her somewhere nice for their honeymoon when they finally got married. Tammy was delighted to hear that the surrogacy that Kellie was going to do had been brought forward. The refurbishment on the house that Brodus Clay and Tensai had bought had been finished ahead of schedule. So they had asked if Kellie would consider moving things forward. Kellie had told them that once Summerslam was out of the way, she would be happy to do so. As she had told Dwayne, the quicker this was done, the earlier they could get married. It seemed like a fair payoff.


	41. Chapter 41

April Mendez re-adjusted her outfit, trying her hardest to get over her nerves. Kellie had agreed to start seeing her on a casual basis at first; and she asked her to go out on a date with her. April had been unsure what to wear but had finally gone for a smart/casual look; with a pair of washed out tight blue jeans and a white blouse. She had tied her hair back and was wearing her favourite hot pink stilletos. 

Hesitantly, she knocked the door of Kellie's motel room. Kellie usually stayed in expensive hotels, but on this occasion all of the hotels in Phoenix were booked that particular week. It was probably partly due to the WWE being there for a house show and Kellie leaving it too late to book anything. Joe opened the door to her. He only had a large white towel around his waist and his long hair was still wet. He'd had the evening off from the house show, so he was obviously keeping his Domme company. Kellie had been at the arena earlier in the day but, when she had decided she wasn't really needed, she had headed back to her motel. But not before talking to April about going on a date, as she wasn't wrestling a match either that night. 

This was the first time April had ever properly been out with a woman. She had had a little experience with women, but it had only been briefly, drunken one time things. This time she was sober and actually wanted something a little more serious with Kellie. April couldn't really explain why. Maybe it was because Kellie was older than her and more mature and experienced. Or maybe it was because April just found Kellie miles more attractive than those few women she'd had her drunk fumbles with.

Kellie looked up from her handbag and smiled. She was wearing tight black, high waisted jeans and a oversized tee shirt. Slipping her feet into a pair of black ballet pumps, the two women headed off for their date. Joe waved them off then promptly dropped the towel back in the bathroom once they were gone. He had only covered up after his shower because April was due to visit. Kellie didn't want her getting too freaked out by Joe and his massive penis. Even flaccid it could be intimidating to those not used to well hung men.

Joe felt horny. April had looked damn hot which hadn't helped much. Lying back on the bed and grabbing the base of his cock, Joe began stroking it, but not before setting up his mobile phone in order to film it. He knew Tammy, Jon and Colby enjoyed watching him jerk off so would appreciate the video. It didn't take Joe long to get hard. He couldn't stop thinking about Kellie and April together or him being buried balls deep in either of them. Cupping his balls and tugging harder on his cock, Joe came with a huge roar as his cum splattered across his abdomen. He lay there catching his breath for a few minutes before getting up and cleaning himself off.

Their date went well. It may have only been a trip to a local diner but it had been fun. It had been a long time since either woman had had the chance to do something normal. Kellie certainly had no qualms about having a attractive younger woman as her girlfriend. If anything it would be fun. Although it would probably take a little work to encourage April to open up a bit more. April was obviously sexually experienced from what she had told Kellie during their date. She just needed someone to guide her.

When they returned to the motel room, Joe was in bed watching something mindless on the cheap TV. He looked up and certainly seemed more interested in what possibly might be about to happen. Kellie perched herself on the end of the bed and motioned for April to stand in front of her. Kellie slowly unbuttoned April's blouse and removed it, throwing it to one side on the bed. She indicated for her to remove her shoes and her jeans. Her underwear followed.

April stood at the foot of the bed in front of Kellie, completely naked, her eyes down and her arms at her sides. Kellie slowly walked around her, taking in every inch of her naked body. April had very soft skin, Kellie noticed as she trailed her finger tips over her body. She had been fully waxed and plucked where need be. Her hair   
had been washed and cut. 

When she was stood back in front of her, Kellie placed a finger under April's chin and made her lift her eyes to look at her. "Why so shy?" Kellie asked gently.

"I guess I'm not used to being on show like this," April replied quietly.

"I just wanted to see what I would be getting before we agreed to anything," Kellie told her honestly. "I like to know if any potential sub, pet or girlfriend is looking after themself properly. This is one of the best ways to see that. The person in question can't lie or hide anything from me." 

Joe chuckled softly from behind her. "If it makes you feel better, April, I got the exact same grilling when we first got together." He then added, "she only does it because she cares. Your wellbeing will always come first."

Helping April get dressed, Kellie walked her back to her hotel a few blocks away. Upon returning, Kellie stripped off her clothes and threw them to one side as she approached the bed. She asked Joe's opinion on April and whether he thought she would be suitable as a girlfriend. As somebody who worked with April on a regular basis, Kellie valued his thoughts. Kellie knew April was inexperienced with women and was quite vanilla by Kellie's standards; but she was at least open to the idea of kink. Kellie had recommended April do some reading up on BDSM and suggested some websites and books to read.

"Do you like her?" Joes asked.

"Yes, I do, a lot."

"Well, surely that's the most important part."


End file.
